Every need someone
by TheLoveIsArt
Summary: Entre las muchas cosas que Akatsuki puede ser, una de ellas no es ser amantes. ¿Cómo podrían sentir algo? Quizá, como todos: Por algo siempre se ha de empezar, ya que nunca deja de existir una primera vez.
1. ¡Comienza la rivalidad artística!

Hola sempais :D, nuevamente Mary los saluda desde su computadora. Sinceramente, quería utilizar la inspiración que me dio para alguna continuación, pero le vi cero esperanzas al recapitular que en mis fics -y hay que admitirlo- se me da el patrón de hacer que mis personajes sientan una profunda desconfianza por las personas, etc, así que me he propuesto esto: Crear un nuevo fic donde -al menos de poco a poco- cambié esto. Obviamente, se lo quiero dedicar a mi pareja favorita de Naruto: SasoDei, simple y sencillamente porque ambos son... Perfectos, el uno para el otro. Además, mi obsesión por esta pareja ha llegado a límites insospechados gracias a los videos de Nico Nico Douga :3. Y no he podido evitar la tentación =w=U

**Advertencias: Yaoi, posible OC en los personajes. Esta es de mis pocas historias donde se habituan en el mundo ninja, y no soy muy buena en éste, así que tengan paciencia ¬¬U**

_**Naruto no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, único y maravilloso autor de las personalidades usables para los fics xD. **_

* * *

><p><strong>((~*~EVERYONE NEED SOMEONE~*~))<strong>

**1**

_**"**Recuerdo lo que llevabas puesto el primer dí a mí vida y pensé: ¡Hey! Eso podría ser el comienzo de algo..." Two better than one, Boys like a girls._

**Eterno y Efímero. **

**¡Empieza la rivalidad artística!**

**.**

**.**

El espeso follaje se alzaba a su alrededor y el único sonido que eran capaces de escuchar, era el ruido de sus quedas pisadas. Bajo cada paso, una pequeña nube de tierra se levantaba, pero ninguno parecía advertirlo. No demasiado lejos, un pájaro carpintero golpeo la madera con absoluta normalidad, sin reparar demasiado en las dos figuras que —vestidas con capas negras adornadas con nubes rojas—, caminaban a la par, sin decir palabra alguna.

Uno de ellos pensaba en tararear una canción, aunque no sabía qué tan bien recibida podría pasar por su acompañante, y decidió mejor entretenerse en mirar el cielo.

Sus ojos azules tuvieron que entrecerrarse un poco al ver la luz del sol que emitía unos cálidos halos que atravesaban el bosque. En otro momento, se habría permitido sonreír, pero ahora, no estaba muy seguro de querer hacerlo.

Lo que en realidad deseaba hacer, era montarse en una de sus figurillas de arcilla y volar por los aires; Sentir el aire contra el rostro, el vértigo agradable que daba cuando miraba hacia abajo y se encontraba a millones de pie de distancia —aunque claro, eso tal vez era una exageración—, ó quizá, simplemente por no ir acompañado —obligatoriamente— por aquella figura jorobada y escalofriante.

Los cabellos largos y rubios le cubrieron un poco el rostro cuando, disimuladamente, giro a ver al hombre que caminaba a su lado. Tenía la piel morena, y casi grisácea, los ojos pequeños y facciones adustas. Era, claramente, la imagen que podría haberse reservado para el nombre del renegado de la aldea de la arena, y miembro de la organización Akatsuki. Akasuna no Sasori, el marionetista más grande del que se había escuchado en el mundo ninja, caminaba a su lado y en realidad, él no quería dirigirle la palabra.

El haber entrado a Akatsuki, no era cosa suya. Recordó con amargura al joven Uchiha que hasta hace apenas un par de semanas, lo había sometido a voluntad con su estúpido genjutsu y ahora estaba obligado a caminar con aquel integrante, más mudo que una roca.

Deidara, solo se mantenía callado porque en realidad, estaba disfrutando del silencio aunque eso significara la inminente tortura de sus pensamientos. No había querido entrar a Akatsuki, en su vida habría accedido. Sus metas querían ir más lejos, demostrar su _arte _y hacer que no solo en Iwa fuese proclamado como un gran shinobi. Onoki nunca había dejado que explotase sus verdaderas habilidades, y a sus catorce años, necesitaba algo más para demostrarse que existía realmente. Que su _arte _podía valer para los demás tanto como lo hacía para con él.

Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos, que cuando su compañero se detuvo en medio de un claro, no se dio cuenta.

—Deidara— llamó la grave y ronca voz del marionetista e inmediatamente hizo que el rubio parase y se volteara a ver —Descansaremos aquí.

El rubio frunció el ceño. El líder les había dicho que quería que capturaran pronto al ninja de la Arena que significaría para Akatsuki una buena recompensa. Deidara pensó, que el estúpido avaro y tesorero de la organización: Kakuzu, debía de tener hilos también en el cerebro. ¿No tenían suficiente dinero ya?

Normalmente, él no preparaba las cosas de antemano y las iba sacando conforme la situación, así que la tendencia de prever todo era algo que no iba mucho con su personalidad. Algo que, recordó en ese instante, Onoki le había reprochado infinidades de veces. "Un día" le decía "Un día vas a perder algo muy importante por esa estúpida tendencia nueva que tienen los jóvenes de creerse los inmortales". Deidara no quería ser inmortal, en realidad. Y tampoco tenía delirios de invulnerabilidad, esos eran puros cuentos de su abuelo, tan senil como su propia apariencia.

—¿No me has escuchado, mocoso?— preguntó el marionetista, agregando un tono amenazante a su voz y Deidara se obligo a regresar al presente —Ponte a descansar a comer ó yo que sé, pero no te me quedes mirando con cara de idiota.

—Yo no lo he estado mirando, hum— contestó Deidara con el ceño fruncido —¿Por qué dice tal idiotez?

Y eso había sido cierto, al menos, hasta cierto punto. Hiruko frunció el ceño y el rubio sintió un escalofrío bajar por su espalda, consciente de que lo había hecho enojar.

—¿Me estás llamando mentiroso?— preguntó el marionetista, antes de sacar una cola de metal parecida a la de un escorpión y señalar al joven con la punta de ésta —Quizá quieras recapitular, ¿eh?

Deidara no quería recapitular nada. Era cierto que no lo había mirado con intención. Quizá, su subconsciente lo hacía porque la marioneta resultaba una peculiar figura en cualquier ángulo que se viera. Era horrible y escalofriante. Aunque claro, él no sabía que éste, era solo un muñeco que escondía el verdadero cuerpo del marionetista.

—No lo estoy llamando mentiroso, hum— dijo Deidara, con un tono casi sumiso. Y cayó en la cuenta de que al decirle que no lo llamaba mentiroso (aunque cierto) hacía que Sasori se enfadara más porque, efectivamente, lo estaba volviendo a hacer. Previendo que Sasori estaba a punto de lanzarle la cola metálica añadió rápidamente: —Lo siento. Quería decir… que no lo hacía a propósito.

La marioneta permaneció inmutable, y el marionetista, en silencio. Como si sopesara aquella afirmación y la considerara. Otro día, el rubio habría echado riña encantado, pero ahora no quería meterse en problemas. La pesada mirada de Hiruko sobre su cuerpo era algo que, en realidad, pagaría por no tener que soportar.

—¿Entonces?— cuestionó el pelirrojo, con una voz que debía de significar fingida amabilidad y luego agregó, con un identificable tono de burla —¿Te quedaste pensando en la inmortalidad de Jashin?

Deidara parpadeó, confundido. Frunció el ceño hasta que sus cejas prácticamente se tocaban.

—¿Jashin? ¿Quién es Jashin, hum?— preguntó.

—Ah— comentó el marionetista, como si hasta ese momento recordara que su broma no surtiría efecto con alguien como el rubio. Pareció lanzar una especie de suspiro exasperado antes de agregar: —Así se llama el inexistente dios de un idiota de la organización.

—¿Cuál?— preguntó Deidara, esperando escuchar el nombre de Itachi en la oración.

—Hidan— respondió Sasori, con sencillez. El rubio se llevó una desilusión pero igualmente miró al Akatsuki, tampoco es que conociera al albino.

—No estaba el día que me trajeron— comentó, como si hablara del clima. Sasori pareció ignorarlo mientras se encaminaba a la sombra de un árbol y se quedaba ahí, muy quieto —¿Verdad, hum?

—Por eso es que perdió chiste— contestó el ninja, emitiendo una especie de risa ahogada —¡Qué fastidio! Un mocoso como tú no debería de estar en Akatsuki. Encima como mi compañero. Tsk, odio a los mocosos, solo se vuelven un estorbo.

—¡Yo no soy un estorbo, hum!— refunfuñó el rubio, gritando de manera ofendida. Sasori permaneció en silencio, perforándolo con la mirada de su marioneta.

—Claro que lo eres. De haber ido con Orochimaru, habría llegado ayer. Tú no aguantas el hambre y tienes que descansar. Tus habilidades de resistencia son muy pocas, e incluso nulas.

Deidara apretó los dientes hasta que las encías el dolieron.

—Pues yo no soy Orochimaru. Y si usted no parara a cada rato, yo podría seguir por días, hum— contestó, de manera grosera. Sasori emitió una risa baja —¿Y ahora qué?

—Claro que no eres Orochimaru. ¡Gracias a Kami te has quedad callado tanto rato! Me pregunto cuánto durara el gusto.

Odiaba a Sasori. En esos días que había pasado con él, se había comportado de la manera más déspota, mandona, pedante y soberbia posible… Y él se lo había estado aguantando. Pero poco faltaba para que intentara convertir al marionetista en parte de su _arte. _

Sin embargo, se consolaba pensando que quizá, pronto llegaría algo que pudiera explotar.

Camino hasta el lado contrario de donde estaba el mayor y se sentó con desgana sobre el pasto, recargándose en un árbol. Durante unos segundos le mantuvo una mirada desafiante a Sasori, pero pronto lanzo un suspiro y simplemente se giro a ver el cielo. Tenía muchas ganas de volar, hace mucho rato que no lo hacía.

Para él, volar sobre una de sus figuras de arcilla era sentir libertad, como si nadie pudiera ponerle la mano encima. Se entristecía al pensar que, quizá eso fuera a ser lo único que lo aliviara durante su reclutamiento en Akatsuki. ¿Y si no lo dejaban volar? La misma idea, parecía corroer su pecho y hacer pesar su corazón. Incluso siendo terrorista y un ninja, guardaba ciertos sentimientos en especial por ser —en palabras de Sasori, claro—, un mocoso idiota. Pese a que la única emoción que experimentaba era el anhelo por llevar a la práctica y mostrar su arte, éstos ideales parecían muy lejanos, ahí encadenado a la tierra como un ave enjaulada.

Su mirada se había vuelto ansiosa y melancólica. Y soltó un suspiro largo y pesado. Pese a todo, él era un hombre de palabra, y si había dicho que se quedaría si se le derrotaba, es que iba a hacerlo. Claro que por su cabeza desfilaban ideas por las que los miembros morían, hasta que por fin, él era el único que quedara de pie y pudiera regresar a su vieja vida, donde todo era perfecto, donde todo parecía tener sentido. Y donde además, una marioneta que parecía sacada de película de terror no lo mirara como lo hacía ahora.

Regresó la mirada hacia Hiruko, donde Sasori tenía la mirada fija hacia él. Tuvo ganas de decirle lo mismo que anteriormente, el maestro de las marionetas le había dicho, pero se quedo sin voz. Vaya, si la cola de escorpión ó cualquier arma y Jutsu que tuviera ese hombre no mataba a sus oponentes, seguro que el miedo sí lo hacía. Sin embargo, no se dejo intimidar y le dirigió una media sonrisa arrogante al Akatsuki.

Hiruko permaneció inmutable, y simplemente pareció un poco divertido por el silencio.

—¿A usted le agradaba ser compañero de Orochimaru?— preguntó Deidara, con sincera curiosidad, después de varios segundos de la mudez que compartían ambos en esos instantes —¿Siente que se haya ido, hum?

Sasori pareció enojarse por tal afirmación.

—Esa estúpida serpiente senil y yo jamás logramos congeniar— admitió, con un tono de advertencia que no pasó inadvertida por el joven ninja —Y no creo que debas de estar haciendo preguntas. Más valdría que te quedaras callado.

—Creí que quería iniciar una conversación, hum— contestó el rubio, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

—¡Una conversación!— soltó Sasori, lanzando una carcajada grave y cortante —Como si yo pudiera tener un solo tema de qué hablar contigo, mocoso.

El rubio frunció el ceño.

—No sé si sepa— dijo, en un tono amargo y desafiante —Pero tengo nombre. Y es _Deidara. _No me gusta que me diga mocoso, hum.

—Te diré como se me antoje a mí decirte— contestó déspota el otro, casi con sorna.

Deidara encogió las piernas. Por un momento pensó en abrazarlas y gritar de frustración, pero se limito a recargar el codo en la rodilla y la cabeza en la mano. ¿Y de qué le iba a servir ponerse a discutir? Estaba claro que el mayor jamás lo trataría con igualdad. Eso solo sirvió para aumentar el anhelo de salir pitando de ahí.

Pero quería saber. Mucho más allá de un estúpido trato, quería quedarse en Akatsuki para saber qué pasaba. Había escuchado un poco de la organización: Todos eran poderosos criminales que habían sembrado el mal a donde hubieran ido. Sin embargo, quería saber más. La curiosidad era un defecto que a lo largo de los años solo había logrado crecer.

—Usted mató a Sandaime Kazekage, ¿cierto?— preguntó entonces, tanteando terreno. Sasori pareció sorprendido de que el chico lo supiera siquiera.

—Ah— exclamó, con burla —¿Lo sabías?

—Mi abuelo siempre se mofó de la aldea de la Arena por no darse cuenta, hum— terció Deidara, con una sonrisa burlona —Me contaba un poco sobre Akatsuki antes de que me fuera de Iwa.

—Y pusiste atención. Quizá, eso es lo que más me sorprende a mí.

Deidara frunció el ceño.

—Puedo parecer despistado e incluso ingenuo, pero no lo soy, hum— reprochó el rubio, con el ceño fruncido —Usted por otro lado, no debería de juzgar a todos como más débiles. Podrían sorprenderle.

—¿Es eso una amenaza, mocoso?

—Es algo que me decía mi abuelo siempre. Fastidiaba mucho, hum— añadió haciendo un ademán de mano. Sin embargo, a veces extrañaba al vejete —Me daba órdenes todo el tiempo.

—¿Te hiciste terrorista por eso?— preguntó Sasori, y antes de que Deidara abriera la boca para responder, el otro atajó —¡Que estupidez!

—Yo no me hice terrorista por eso— contestó Deidara, entre diente. A cada minuto perdía más la paciencia e imaginaba la mejor manera de hacer arte a Sasori —Es es solo que Onoki frenaba mi _arte. _

Hubo un silencio profundo.

—¿Arte?— preguntó Sasori, con un deje por primera vez impresionado. Deidara se sintió extraño —¿Te interesa el arte? ¿En serio?

Había un tono interesado que sorprendió a Deidara, aunque fuera de la sorpresa, sucumbió a una especie de placer ilógico. Sonrió y asintió enérgicamente.

—Vivo por y para mí arte, hum— contestó, satisfecho de su respuesta. Sasori se quedo callado más rato, indagando sus siguientes palabras.

—El arte…— susurro, la voz grave impidiendo que realmente Deidara se enterara de lo que estaba diciendo el Akatsuki —El arte lo es todo para mí.

Deidara se sintió atraído por esa idea, había una especie de adoración que Sasori había empleado por la palabra que le hizo sentirse, por un momento, en su lugar correspondiente. Su corazón había latido con fuerza ante el sonido que producían esas últimas palabras —tan iguales a las que diría él—, en sus oídos. La respiración se le había agitado y sus piernas habían temblado de emoción. ¡Eso era lo único que quería comprendieran los demás!

Resultó cómico que, segundos antes de que Sasori hubiese dicho eso, lo odiara y ahora, significara la única persona que podía asegurar, era igual a él.

—¿En serio?— exclamó, emocionado.

Todo el mundo que parecía haberse volcado contra el rubio, recargando su peso sobre los hombros de Deidara, golpeándolo con palabras como "El arte es una tontería" "El arte es burdo" y cosas por el estilo, ahora pareciera más liviano solo por este personaje tétrico y malvado.

—Nadie lo comprende— soltó Sasori, como leyendo los pensamientos del rubio y eso solo hizo para que la sonrisa de éste último creciera en tamaño y sentimiento —Actúan como si…

—Fuese una idiotez, hum— finalizó el rubio. Sasori permaneció callado y poco después, asintió —¡Pero es cierto! No importa nada más que el arte, aquellas pequeñas explosiones de sentimientos que tienes cuando por fin vez que tú obra de arte sale a la luz, hum.

—Para que la admiren todos y por siglos, incluso después de tu muerte— convino Sasori, seguro de que el rubio pensaba lo mismo. Hasta que…

—¿Cómo dice?— preguntó Deidara, con cara de tener indigestión.

—Que permanece en la eternidad— contestó Sasori, un poco confundido de aquella pausa que había hecho el rubio con pregunta más estúpida.

—Eso no es arte, hum— dijo Deidara, con seriedad. Sasori se habría lanzado una carcajada, pero se entero (por la mirada y el tono serio del rubio) que parecía estar hablando con aparente solemnidad —El verdadero arte debe durar poco, nacer e inmediatamente desaparecer, para que solo unos afortunados puedan apreciarlo y sea todavía más importante. Como una explosión, hum.

De haber podido, el marionetista habría hecho parpadear rápidamente a Hiruko. Dentro de ésta marioneta, el verdadero Sasori se había quedado con los ojos abiertos de par en par, y la boca entreabierta, sorprendido por tal estupidez. Parpadeo rápidamente, asimilando las palabras de su nuevo compañero, en silencio. ¿Había escuchado bien?

—¿Ar...te? ¿Una…una explosión?— pregunto Sasori tartamudeando. Esa sería la única vez que Deidara vería algo parecido ó semejante y se quedo mirándolo, impávido —¿Qué… qué clase de…?— el marionetista hizo una pausa, para recuperar el habla y no estar tartamudeando como idiota —¿Qué estás diciendo, mocoso? ¿Cómo una explosión puede ser arte?

La burbuja que Deidara había creado con la perspectiva del gusto de arte de Sasori, se vino abajo, comprendiendo, que sus ideales eran completamente diferentes.

**0*0*0**

Ninguno quiso dirigirse la palabra el resto de la tarde. Sasori solo le habló para decirle que habían descansado suficiente y volvieron a avanzar por el bosque. Deidara se sentía un poco ofendido, aunque no tanto por la riña que tuvieron antes de quedarse sumidos en silencio.

El rubio había recibido un fuerte golpe con la cola de Hiruko en el estomago, que le había arrojado contra un árbol y ahora cojeaba. Sasori, por otra parte, se había ganado una quemadura en la capa de Akatsuki cuando el rubio le lanzó una pequeña bomba, instintivo y ejemplo del arte perfecto. Lástima que la cola de Hiruko estuviera tan bien reforzada, que de no ser por ella, el daño hubiese sido mayor.

Sasori lo había insultado y de momento, había salido victorioso en la muestra de arte. Deidara pensó en Itachi, en la manera en que el moreno se había lucido frente a él como un gran artista, y que, también lo había vencido. Era la segunda vez desde que llegó a Akatsuki y se sentí frustrado. La ira comenzaba a carcomerle la boca del estomago y hacía que tuviera que tragar bilis, porque la sensación amarga y de que tenía el latiente corazón en la garganta no se le quitaba.

Recordó que nadie en Iwa —a excepción de Onoki, el maldito vejete que hizo que diera un gruñido en el instante—, nadie lo había vencido. Y durante un segundo, extraño esa adulación que la gente de la aldea le mostraba. Pero…Pensó en su _familia _y se sintió un poco entristecido, siendo sinceros.

Nunca pudo ser lo que su familia quería de él. Por más que se esforzaba, ahí todos eran indiferentes ante sus logros. Y es que, Deidara no era tan parte de esa familia. Solo era el hijo de la antigua novia de su padre, la cual había quedado embarazada de él y a la cual Onoki jamás quiso unida con su hijo. Cuando ella murió, su padre había decidido que lo adoptaría bajo su nombre… Pero nunca dio señales de impresionarse por él cuando lograba cosas que sus dos hermanastros: Akatsuchi y Kurotsuchi no lograban hacer y que, probablemente, nunca lo harían. Onoki, por otro lado, siempre quiso hacerle la vida imposible, poniendo _peros _a todo lo que hacía ó pensaba, intensificando al límite ó ignorando sus entrenamientos. Todo lo había logrado solo y así había sido siempre.

El arte era lo único que le dio fuerzas de seguir. Cada vez que hacía una figurilla de arcilla, pensaba en su madre. Ella, en su tiempo, también había conseguido formar figuras con la arcilla que impresionaban y ese don había ido a parar en su hijo. La muerte de ésta fue algo que Deidara probablemente fingiera que no le importara, pero, antaño, ella había sido la única a la qué asirse cuando estaba a punto de caer. Porque nadie quería al hijo de una _puta. _Deidara sabía que eso no era lo que su madre era, pero aún así, cada vez que la habían insultado, había resultado como un golpe a él.

Deidara no dejó de mirar el suelo, absorbido por sus sombríos pensamientos. Hasta que, de pronto, dejo de caminar y se quedo quieto, con la mirada perdida en la nada, buscando en el suelo algo que no sabía qué era.

A unos metros más adelante, Sasori notó que las pisadas de Deidara se volvían más lentas y cuando éstas pararon, lanzó una maldición y miró hacia el mocoso.

En aquel claro, con la luna saliendo de entre una de las grisáceas nubes, Sasori se sorprendió al encontrarse embelesado por la apariencia frágil y hermosa del niño. Era como si el halo de la luna, hubiese secuestrado al cielo a un ángel y lo despojara sobre la tierra, arrancándole las alas y dejándolo ahí, perdido y agobiado por la súbita soledad y los engaños humanos. Se le ocurrió pensar que, si ahora era bello, cuando creciera más, sería más que solo hermoso.

Pero, ¿llegaría a serlo? En realidad, Sasori había apostado —y aquel punto de vista lo compartió con Akatsuki el primer día que le mostraron a Deidara—, a que el mocoso no duraría más de un año siendo miembro de Akatsuki. La apuesta se había vuelto más interesante al pensar qué sería Deidara de sobrevivir. La curiosidad le mandó llamar por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

No le molestaría convertir a Deidara en parte de su arte, y, aunque era solo un mocoso ingenuo e impetuoso, probablemente significaría una especie de entretenimiento para sí.

Dentro de Hiruko, el pelirrojo abrió la boca. Y justo después la cerró. No quería estar perdiendo el tiempo con ese idiota ahí parado como…como…efectivamente, un estúpido.

—¡Oye!— le llamó, aunque fue ignorado por el otro —¡MOCOSO!

El resultado fue el mismo. Deidara parecía haberse quedado trabado. Durante un segundo, el marionetista considero que quizá, se estuviera haciendo el tonto. Después pensó que tal vez, el mocoso tenía hambre. Al ser —casi— una marioneta no necesitaba de alimentos, pero Deidara sí y tal vez ahora estaba falto de _combustible. _

Con cierta indignación, mandó a Hiruko acercarse a Deidara.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tienes hambre? Ya te dije que pararíamos hasta una posada para que _descanses— _le dijo con un tono irrevocable de orden.

Deidara levantó la cabeza, advirtiendo por fin la presencia del marionetista.

—¿Hum?— preguntó, con cara de un gennin al que se le pregunta algo cuando es obvio que toda la clase, ha estado tirando baba sobre el pupitre.

—¡Idiota, a mí no me tratas de tu tonto!— gritó Sasori, sacando la cola de Hiruko y dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con la base del metal más allá de la punta —¡Ponme atención cuando te hablo!

—¡AUCH!— gritó Deidara, sobándose la ahora adolorida y palpitante cabeza —¡Cabrón, eso me dolió, hum!

Silencio. Deidara no fue capaz de darse cuenta de la grosería que le había mandado al pelirrojo, porque justo después, la cola de escorpión lo sujeto y pegó sus brazos a los costados, impidiendo cualquier movimiento, y, otros segundos después, Sasori lo volteaba de cabeza y le estrellaba la cabeza contra el piso una vez, y una segunda. Luego, lo levantó y aventó por los aires una segunda vez en el día hacia una roca grande que estaba por ahí. Deidara escuchó un chasquido antes de que el dolor le perforara la cabeza y le hiciera sentirse débil. Estaba seguro que de haber pensado en ponerse de pie, se habría caído de rodillas sin poder hacer nada, así que se quedo quieto.

No es tampoco, que hubiera podido siquiera sostenerse sobre sus manos. No tardó en cerrar los ojos y perder la consciencia.

**0*0*0**

Sintió un paño frío en la cabeza cuando por fin, horas después abrió los ojos. A diferencia de aquella mañana, no despertó a la intemperie, sino que estaba dentro de una especie de cuarto de un azul muy pálido, casi blanco. Le costó horrores poder sentarse erguido y quitarse el paño de la frente. Una gota de agua fría que le refrescaba ahí donde pasaba, corría desde su sien hasta su barbilla, produciéndole unas ligeras cosquillas.

Su cabeza todavía le latía pero ahora con menos fuerza, y, sin pasar la mano por sus despeinados supo que tenía una venda en la cabeza y que probablemente estaba manchada de sangre. Tenía una vaga idea de lo que había sucedido, y recordó a Sasori aventándolo por los aires con suma facilidad, como si él no fuera más que solo un muñeco de trapo. La frustración volvió, y de no haber creído que el dolor de cabeza aumentaría sí lo hacía, se habría echado a llorar de coraje e impotencia. Bajó la mirada e hizo de tripas corazón para no llorar, aunque le ardían tanto la garganta como los ojos.

Notó que había estado recostado en un futon y lo considero una peculiar señal, aunque una buena distracción. Miró el cuarto. En realidad, era de lo más sencillo, con las paredes de un blanco grisáceo. Había una mesa para dos personas y sillas de madera ya un poco desvencijadas, no existía ni un solo cuadro y solo un par de ventanas por las que entraba la luz de la madrugada, aunque había tres velas situadas en una mesa baja de noche a su lado que iluminaban un poco más con su titilante brillo amarillento. Notó el terrible silencio al que empezaba a acostumbrarse y pensó que estaría bien largarse. No tenía planeado volver a encontrarse con Sasori.

Aunque, el destino parecía tenerle otro destino preparado.

Cuando intentaba ponerse de pie, la puerta se corrió a un lado, acompañada de un tenue crujido, casi imperceptible para cualquiera que no fuera un ninja. Del umbral de la puerta, apareció un joven un poco bajo y de desordenados cabellos rojizos, con unos bellos ojos café grisáceo y la piel casi tan blanca como la porcelana, muy pálida y sin ningún rubor en las mejillas. Llevaba puesta una camisa azulada con mangas cortas y un pantalón del mismo color, con una especie de tela blanca atada en la cintura. En un principio, Deidara lo confundió con la ayuda de cámara.

Aquel se le quedo mirando entre burlón y curioso, mientras una sonrisa se extendía por su rostro de una manera pedante y en los ojos notó que —aunque aburridos y vacíos— parecían con tantas experiencias dolorosas que más bien, su brillo estaba muerto. Deidara sintió un escalofrío bajar por su espalda, aunque intentó disimularlo. El chico que estaba frente a sí, le daba una sensación de inseguridad y pavor que no tenía nada que ver con algo que sintiese en un pasado.

Con la mirada busco la bolsa de arcilla que siempre llevaba atada a la cintura, y la encontró con que estaba encima de la mesa, a unos escasos cuatro metros de distancia.

Se estaba preparando para lanzarse en pos de ella cuando de repente, el otro habló:

—¿Qué piensas hacer ahora, mocoso?— la voz era serena, tranquila y… hermosa. Deidara miró sorprendido al pelirrojo, la creciente ira también abriéndose paso entre sus facciones —No pensarás atacarme, ¿o sí? Sería una tontería más grande que decirme _cabrón. _

El corazón de Deidara se detuvo en el instante y después, al reiniciar su marcha, sintió como si le faltara el aire.

—¿Sasori?— murmuró, sorprendido. Sus ojos abiertos de par en par. El aludido sonrió.

—Qué lástima— susurro el marionetista, suspirando —Esperaba que no tuvieras que ver nunca mi verdadera forma. Sinceramente esperaba que ya estuvieras muerto.

La forma en que lo dijo pasó de momento como algo que no activaría la ira de Deidara, simplemente por la visión que tenía delante. Con que, esa era la verdadera apariencia de Sasori. Sin Hiruko se veía bastante atractivo, menudo y… ¡Espera un momento! Él no podía ser el Akasuna no Sasori del que había escuchado. Es decir, el marionetista, llevaba catorce ó quince años desaparecido de Suna, y para entonces, debía de tener dieciséis años de edad. ¿Por qué, frente a él tenía a un joven en apariencia apenas dos ó tres años mayor que él? Que alguien se lo explicara, ó le daría que se volvía loco.

—Es una broma, ¿verdad?— soltó, en un murmullo sin dejar de mirar al pelirrojo con la incredulidad palpable en su rostro —Tú no puedes ser Sasori, hum.

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos con cierta irritación, aunque después la sonrisa volvió a su lugar y lanzó una melódica carcajada. A Deidara se le tensaron todos los músculos del cuerpo y cortó su respiración.

—Lo soy, mocoso— contestó Sasori, mientras cerraba la puerta y ponía una mano en la cintura, observando con burla a su compañero —Soy el _verdadero _Akasuna no Sasori.

Deidara, no por oírlo se lo creyó. Si podía ser posible, su incredulidad sí que se vio aumentada.

—Pero… Pero… tú deberías tener, más o menos, veintinueve años y pareces… un _mocoso _de quince, hum— soltó. Sasori sufrió de una especie de tic mientras observaba a Deidara con el ceño fruncido.

—No me digas— soltó, con displicencia y haciendo que Deidara se sonrojara avergonzado —Que te den el premio del año. No se me habría ocurrido pensar en eso.

Sí. Ahora sí se lo creía. Ese era Sasori. Pero… ¿cómo podía…? Las palabras escaparon de su control antes de poder pensar en ser prudente y pensar antes de hablar.

—¿Por qué no eres viejo, hum?

Pensó que el pelirrojo volvería a lanzarlo por los aires, ó que de pérdida, se acercaría y lo golpearía en la adolorida cabeza. Para su sorpresa, Sasori sonrió más.

—Adivina— le dijo, apremiante.

Deidara pasó unos segundos en silencio antes de fruncir el ceño y negar con la cabeza, rindiéndose.

—¿No?— preguntó Sasori con cierta decepción —Ni siquiera has tratado— hizo una pausa y volvió a sonreír, adquiriendo un semblante todavía más bello y (Deidara se sorprendió al llegar a la conclusión) angelical —Una pista: Te dije que el arte lo es todo para mí.

La primera cosa que se le vino a la mente, fue contestar que eso no tenía nada que ver. Pero entonces…

Hubo algo en su interior. Una especie de chispa que le golpeo directo en el estomago e incluso en la cabeza. Sintió un calor abrasador recorrer cada fibra de su ser, tensándolo y atrayéndolo con fuerza contra el suelo: Sin embargo, en algún lugar recóndito de su ser, se sintió liberado, como un ave saliendo de su jaula. Veía la luz del sol y pensó que _eso _era lo más maravilloso que alguien podría insinuarle. Ahora no lo sabía, pero se equivocaría al suponer que el arte era _todo _cuanto le podía importar y prender esa chispa, pero quizá, habría que ir más despacio y decir, que lo que sintió en ese momento por Sasori, fue nada más ni nada menos, que una profunda admiración.

—Usted es… Se ha convertido a sí mismo en una marioneta— respondió por fin el rubio, en un susurro.

Sasori lo apremió con una sonrisa. Y por primera vez, incluso en la poca luz de la madrugada, Deidara reparo en el seccionamiento que tenían los brazos de madera.

En realidad, el arte eterno que profesaba el pelirrojo era algo que no concordaba mucho con Deidara, pero…

—Es un verdadero artista— murmuro Deidara —Sasori no danna, hum.

* * *

><p>No sé qué decir. Creo que para empezar, debería de anunciar que será amor lento, así que váyanse con paciencia sempais. Quiero agradecer que lean la historia y como siempre, que cooperen con ella con un review que valorara mi esfuerzo.<p>

Espero no tardar demasiado en dejar conti, porque pese a todo, sigo ignorando a Sasori danna y sigo publicando... unas pocas cosas que se me vienen a la mente y que me arriesgo a publicar mientras Danna está descuidado con Deidara ¬w¬

Ojalá les haya gustado y dejen review, para que ni Sasori danna me mate cuando se entere que lo desobedecí como para que yo no les arroje una maldición JashinIgirisu ^^

Mary is a good girl, sempais :D


	2. La leyenda de la luna roja

Hola sempais owoUU. Jeje, seguro se preguntan qué fue lo que paso. Bueno, una prima que lee mis historias -y que nunca deja review pero se digna a decirmelo en persona ¬¬** [jaja, no te creas, primita, te quiero mucho ^o^UU]- me anuncio que tenía muchos errores -otra vez- de repetición, algunas incoherencias y yo así de O.Ó ¡NO ES VERDAD, REVISE EL DOCUMENTO DE PIES A CABEZA!, pero ¿qué creen? ... que subí otra copia de resguardo que no estaba actualizada u-u. Y, como no me ha gustado tantos errores cuando me esforce mucho en no dar tantos, jaja, ya se imaginaran ._.UU.

Bueno, aqui les dejo mi versión corregidita xD, aunque ustedes no hayan encontrado -o me los hayan pasado- los errores. :D

**2.**

**Cálido y frío.**

**La leyenda de la luna roja. **

**.**

**.**

Deidara se quedó mirando el cielo estrellado con una sonrisa cada vez más grande. Se sentía feliz, y no sabía exactamente la razón, pero si de algo estaba seguro, es que eso no importaba, porque al fin y al cabo, se sentía liviano —casi podría jurar que flotaba—, y además, estaba completamente descansado. Lo cierto era que durante dos días la cabeza había estado palpitándole a niveles insospechados y que posiblemente nunca sería capaz de describir. Encima, durante el primer día en que Sasori le ordeno seguir el viaje, había estado dando traspiés a causa de un terrible mareo. Pero por alguna razón, se había sentido renovado en cuanto el marionetista le había dejado el ninja de la Arena que habían estado persiguiendo, para derrotarlo y hacer unas cuantas explosiones —claro, sin matar al pobre y desafortunado hombre—, que lograron aliviarle el dolor en la cabeza y el hastío que había adquirido su vida.

Ahora, él estaba sentado en una de las muchas bancas de madera de una aldea, esperando a que Sasori cobrara la recompensa.

"Podría dejar que el dúo zombi lo hiciera, pero sería perder el tiempo" había dicho Sasori mientras caminaban hacia la aglomerada calle, y luego añadió: "Nosotros estamos cerca. Kakuzu debe de ser más práctico, ¿qué pasa si el ninja muere bajo nuestro poder? ¡No querrían pagar un centavo y todo esto habría sido inútil!"

En eso, Deidara estaba de acuerdo. El ninja había sufrido suficientes heridas como para morir si no se le cuidaba de manera extrema, y dudaba que Sasori —lo decía por experiencia propia— pudiese aplicar un solo momento aliviando el dolor de cualquiera. Por su parte, se conformaba con haber podido _liberar inspiración._

Intentó calmar la ansiedad que le había cundido el cuerpo varios segundos atrás, cuando pensó que Sasori ya se estaba empezando a tardar. Miró de un lado a otro. Sentía una pesada mirada sobre su espalda, pero cada vez que volteaba sobre su hombro, la gente parecía continuar con su vida, sin reparar apenas en su presencia. Aquello no hizo más que intrigar a Deidara. ¿Es que a nadie le llamaba la atención las capas de su atuendo? Bueno, no estaban en un lugar muy interesado en cosas ninja, pero aún así no le dejaba de sorprender.

Apoyó el rostro en la mano y lanzó un quedo suspiro exasperado. Momentos como ese, cuando Sasori se alejaba un poco, miles de imágenes sobre montarse en una de sus aves de arcilla y salir volando le golpeaban en la cabeza. Se sobó un poco ésta que volvía a encontrarse adolorida. El vendaje todavía apretaba sus sienes y quizá tardaría un par de días más en deshacerse de ellas —Sasori no le había ayudado a ponerla ni una sola vez y éstas parecían muy mal dispuestas alrededor de su cabeza; además, el marionetista tampoco había tenido reparo en golpearlo cada vez que creía "conveniente"—.

De todos modos, no era algo que quisiera hacer de momento, sobre irse. Cada vez que empezaba a formular una posibilidad, aparecía _ese _rostro. Recordaba los angulosos pómulos y las mejillas blancas —casi como la porcelana—, desprovistas de rubor, los adormilados e indiferentes ojos cafés grisáceos que parecían someter a voluntad, y el cabello tan rojo como la sangre misma. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que significaba cada fino rasgo de ese rostro tan _perfecto, _—y no se trataba en absoluto que lo fuera porque Sasori era un chico apuesto, sino por la determinación de convertirse a sí mismo en arte—.

Fue entonces que se le ocurrió que él mismo era un charlatán: decía vivir por y para su arte, que las explosiones eran _todo _en su vida y que él daría todo por ellas y para demostrar la verdadera belleza de lo efímero. Pero… En realidad, nunca había llevado el _arte _a ese nivel. Sasori había logrado _vivir _realmente para el arte. Eso era… era… ¡Sublime!

Una nueva sonrisa se extendió por su rostro. Él también haría una inmolación de sí mismo. Sin embargo, había que tener en cuenta que si lo hacía ya no podría volver al mundo a seguir mostrando su arte. Decidió que por ahora, guardaría su Jutsu supremo y se daría a conocer como un gran artista, para que, al final, cuando su obra maestra estuviera terminada, fuera excepcional. Los críticos de arte dirían: "¿Has sabido de la última explosión? ¡Ha sido una verdadera maravilla!, "Sí. Nada más se podría esperar del Gran Deidara". Ah, pensar en eso lo hacía realmente feliz.

¡Al cuerno con Onoki! ¡Al cuerno con el terrorismo! Deidara espero pacientemente al maestro de las marionetas, pues intuía que a su lado, aprendería cosas sobre el _arte _que tal vez, no había logrado encontrar por sí mismo. Sonrió maliciosamente. Si ahora era el alumno, pronto, pronto Sasori se daría cuenta de que podría superarlo. Tal como el proverbio dice "Y el alumno superará al maestro". Ese era el destino, tenía que serlo.

Durante todo aquel tiempo había creído que su suerte en Akatsuki sería fatídica y hastiosa, pero ahora el artista descubriría que en aquel camino al que estaba ligado, daría pie a sinnúmero de cosas impresionantes y emocionantes. Y ese, también era el destino.

Tan despistado y soñador como estaba, apenas si se dio cuenta de que la figura de Hiruko regresaba a su lado y se detenía con un ruido seco. A estas alturas, Deidara era capaz de escuchar el típico sonido del movimiento de una marioneta, algo que antes de saber que Hiruko era un muñeco, le pasaba completamente desapercibido. El rubio se limito a quedarse quieto un momento e inmediatamente ponerse de pie. Había aprendido —por supuesto que también a las malas— que a Sasori no debía de hacerlo esperar ni dos segundos, o podría ganarse una buena tunda.

Sin mediar palabra, Hiruko avanzó hacia las afueras del pueblo, seguido por Deidara. El rubio permaneció en silencio, preguntándose interiormente por qué si Sasori ya le había mostrado —accidentalmente, según parecía— su verdadera apariencia, seguía manteniéndose dentro de ese espeluznante muñeco. También se dio el lujo de especular sobre que el _arte supremo _del pelirrojo no podría ser nunca admirado si iba escondido todo el tiempo.

Levantó la cabeza hacia el cielo. Pese a sus pensamientos superficiales, lo único en lo que no podía dejar de meditar realmente —y siempre con un regusto amargo—, es que todavía no podía volar. Para él eso también formaba parte de su vocación y le hacía sentir aquella libertad bienvenida a cualquier hora. Aunque, en esos instantes, él se viera obligado a reprimir sus impulsos…

Agachó la cabeza con un deje deprimido y lanzó una especie de suspiro entristecido. Claro que no se le había ocurrido preguntar siquiera si podía llevar a cabo lo que durante días y noches enteras le había quitado el descanso gracias a la ansiedad, pues estaba seguro de que sería mal recibido. A través de los cabellos miró a Sasori, que seguía moviéndose en silencio. ¿O sería tal vez que simplemente pintaba exageradamente malo al marionetista?

Recordó las últimas semanas —no tardó demasiado en hacerlo— y descubrió que eso último quedaba vetado. Sasori no podía ser amable, ni siquiera parecía haber mostrado realmente su crueldad. Un comentario en mal camino podría llevarle de nuevo a un semi hospital donde le trataban peor que en un interrogatorio ninja hecho por un enemigo. Sin embargo, tenía que admitir que Sasori había demostrado ser capaz de traerle al menos una manzana para comer, en vez de dejarlo morir de hambre. Pero había que agregar que había adelgazado mucho en solo dos días y medio.

Como queriendo corroborarse a si mismo aquello, se cogió distraídamente un pedazo del pellejo del brazo y lo levanto. Frunció el ceño y asintió infantilmente. Lo que había sospechado, pronto solo le quedarían los huesos.

Sasori se detuvo, notando que Deidara había empezado a aminorar el paso. Giro la cabeza de Hiruko —¿por qué lo hacía? A Deidara no le quedaba claro, ya sabía que era una marioneta. ¿Qué chiste tenía entonces hacer eso?— y le penetró con su "mirada".

—¿Sucede algo, _mocoso_?— le preguntó con un tono que le indico a Deidara que en realidad, la respuesta no le importaba.

—Estaba pensando, hum— contestó con rapidez y apretó el paso hasta el lado de su maestro —Hace un poco de calor, ¿cierto?

Sasori se mantuvo en silencio varios segundos.

—Hmph. _Mocoso _estúpido— dijo por fin, (Deidara sufrió de un tic nervioso en el ojo visible) y luego lanzó una especie de carcajada —¿En serio estás preguntándome eso,_ a mí_? Realmente eres despistado. O simplemente no tienes cerebro— aquello último no había sonado a pregunta, sino más bien a un hecho. El tic del rubio aumento de rapidez —¿Entonces, cuál de las dos?

—Solo quería tener una conversación, hum— fue la contestación que decidió dar, luego de unos segundos de pensárselo detenidamente —Estoy muy aburrido de andar de allá para acá en absoluto silencio.

Como si supiera que eso le provocaba ansias, Sasori decidió guardar un profundo mutismo. El rubio aposto interiormente a que dentro de Hiruko, el pelirrojo sonreía soberbiamente y quizá, hasta orgulloso de su pequeño acto de maldad y tortura, porque había que admitir que a Deidara el silencio le producía una sensación de tormento. Él era una persona inquieta y además, temía al silencio.

Bajó la mirada, ignorando la repentina molestia contra Sasori. La verdad es que siempre que quería hallar una respuesta al por qué el silencio le molestaba, su cabeza le dolía. Y no, no se trataba de las heridas que Sasori le había causado. Se trataba de algo todavía más profundo, algo que le carcomía por dentro de una manera horrible. Pero, por alguna razón, siempre terminaba pensando en su _primer _momento _artístico. _Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, intentando desviar un _algo _de forma casi automática.

—¿Entonces no piensa dirigirme la palabra?— preguntó el rubio, más por el simple hecho de escuchar algo que rompería con el silencio (el bosque estaba extrañamente callado) —¡Fah! Me pregunto si todos son como usted…— murmuró y miró a Hiruko, más precisamente el lugar del que probablemente saldría la cola metálica y lo golpearía —Hum.

—¿Aún crees que podríamos mantener una sola conversación con sentido?— bufó Sasori, aparentemente divertido (aunque Deidara podía detectar un tono parco en su voz) —Después de la grandísima estupidez que dijiste sobre el _arte efímero…_— estas dos palabras las soltó como si le hubieran provocado el regusto de quien (y conste que no lo decía por experiencia propia) toma grasa de animal —No deberías de esperar tanto.

Deidara frunció el ceño, tratando de no sentirse tan ofendido.

—Yo respeto su arte— dijo con sencillez mientras apretaba el paso. No miró a Sasori mientras hablaba —Y lo respeto a usted todavía más como artista, hum— pausa. Se sintió frustrado al no recibir la respuesta que quería: Un gracias habría estado bien, para empezar. Soltó un suspiro —Creo que es muy valiente que se haya convertido en marioneta. ¡Cuando yo dije que vivía por y para mi arte no contaba con que fuera pura charlatanería ante usted, con semejante devoción para volverse marioneta! ¿Le dolió, hum?— su pregunta no fue respondida. Pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar caer el silencio otra vez, y el camino más seguro para evitarlo, era hablar sobre el arte, era algo que aunque diferente concordaban de la manera más perfecta —De todos modos, debe de sentirse muy bien por poder mirarse en el espejo y darse cuenta de que lo logro. ¿Convertirse en arte será tan bueno como lo estoy imaginando ahora, hum?

Silencio. Deidara y Sasori seguían caminando. Una rama de árbol crujió cuando un pájaro salió volando hacia el horizonte. El rubio abrió la boca, pero antes de poder decir nada, el pelirrojo se adelantó:

—Hablas demasiado, _mocoso— _fueron las tajantes palabras del Akatsuki mayor. Deidara sintió ganas de jalar de sus cabellos y gritar desde las caras de los kage de la hoja. Le desesperaba la estúpida renuencia de Sasori a hablar un poco. Después de todo, no lo mataría mediar unas cuantas palabras. Para su sorpresa, ahí no termino: —¿En verdad piensas inmolarte a ti mismo? Un poco ridículo, en realidad. Pero…— el rubio se imagino al verdadero Sasori encogiéndose de hombros —Es tu _arte, _¿no? ¿Quién sería yo para detenerte? Es más… ¿Por qué no pruebas a hacerlo ahora?

Deidara se cruzo de brazos, consciente de que la propuesta del marionetista era realmente deshacerse de él.

—No voy a hacerlo ahora. Tengo cosas que superar antes de llegar a la máxima expresión de mi arte, hum— respondió con un puchero —_Todavía no quiero morir_.

—Entonces (y lo digo solo porque tu arte expresa la vida efímera), no eres un _verdadero _artista.

—¡Sí, lo soy!

—No. No lo eres— el pelirrojo hizo una pausa. Su voz no denotaba burla y tampoco sorna, simplemente hablaba como si no pudiera tener más que la razón —No deberías de temer por la muerte si es eso lo que te transformaría en arte. Eres solo un _mocoso _que no entiende nada.

Deidara comenzaba a hartarse de ese comportamiento. Incluso aunque respirara profundamente y contara hasta mil… no serviría, ni todos los segundos que el universo había pasado ya en su infinita existencia, ni los que le quedaban, parecían poder bastarle. Definitivamente, Sasori era mucho peor que Onoki. O quizá él estaba exagerando las cosas, una vez más.

Habría querido darse la vuelta y andar hacia cualquier otro lugar, pero estaba seguro de que Sasori le tomaría con la cola del escorpión y lo golpearía hasta dejarlo inconsciente o darle muerte de una vez por todas. A todas vistas, Deidara representaba una continua molestia para el Akatsuki mayor y seguramente a éste no le importaría librarse de él y decir que "al mocoso lo mató un bandido estúpido al que he felicitado en vez de vengar al estúpido ese". Bah. Total que Deidara estaba acostumbrado al desprecio y no dejaría que eso le arruinara las firmes expectativas de lo que sería el resto de su vida, una vez que se adaptara a esta situación.

—¿Y entonces por qué no me enseña a entender, hum?— inquirió segundos después, poniéndose delante de Sasori y caminando de espaldas al camino, para poder observar a la marioneta —Seguramente que usted podría, ¿cierto?

—Hmph— contestó Sasori, con un tono déspota —Eso es una ridiculez. ¿Por qué iba yo a perder mi valioso tiempo con alguien como tú?

Sasori pretendió seguir "caminando" y se hizo a un lado con agilidad antes de pasar al lado de Deidara. El rubio frunció el ceño.

—Porque…— al rubio no se le ocurría nada que decir y duro en silencio casi un minuto entero sin que aquello pareciera impacientar a Sasori. Por fin decidió hablar cualquier tontería que pasara por su cabeza —Porque usted (quiera o no, y tanto si tiene que ver con arte o no) es mi maestro.

Sasori se detuvo en seco. Un viento movió el cabello de ambas figuras y Deidara se sintió por primera vez como un quien pidiera limosna. Temía que Sasori fuera a golpearlo por algún tipo de ofensa.

—Yo no soy tu maestro, _mocoso. _Tú me resultas realmente una carga porque eres un inútil, maleducado y mimado. Solo te soporto porque Pein me dijo que serías mi compañero y así sería. Pero yo apuesto a que no duras más de dos meses. Eres mucho peor que esa senil serpiente.

Y diciendo esto último, Sasori volvió a echar a andar sobre el sendero, dejando a un muy ofendido Deidara mirándolo con ponzoña.

"Aquí el mimado es otro" pensó el rubio con un tono amargo, antes de avanzar tras los pies del marionetista, dispuesto a guardar el silencio.

**0*0*0**

Sasori dijo que dormirían en la intemperie porque la siguiente aldea quedaba a un día de camino y por supuesto, se hizo lo que ordeno. Deidara incluso se había permitido soportar el comentario del marionetista cuando éste le echó la culpa por la lentitud y por quedarse en la tierra en vez de en un cómodo futón. Pero, como Deidara todavía se sentía ofendido y sin ganas de hablar, se quito la capa de Akatsuki y la echó sobre el suelo antes de recostarse. Su bolsa con arcilla resultaba un poco cómoda y se la puso debajo de la cabeza a modo de almohada.

Antes de que Sasori dijera mucho más —si es que planeaba hacerlo, claro—, Deidara le dio la espalda y cerró los ojos.

El pelirrojo por una parte se mostro indiferente y por otra, se sorprendió un poco ante la tajante renuencia de Deidara por siquiera mirarlo. No es que le molestara, pero el silencio después de su última charla, en vez de resultarle pacífico y acogedor, se había tornado incómodo e incluso desagradable. Pero Sasori no alcanzaba a descifrar el por qué y pronto llegó a la conclusión de que no debía de importarle, puesto que no era su culpa; Deidara había instado la plática y obtuvo lo que quería escuchar —o lo que lo hizo callar—, pero por alguna razón parecía ofendido. Dentro de Hiruko, el rostro de Sasori se contorsiono con molestia. ¡Como si no le hubiera dicho cosas peores al rubio en esas cuantas semanas!

Se encogió de hombros y se acomodo dentro de Hiruko. La verdad es que esa marioneta le gustaba mucho. La espeluznante joroba que tenía la marioneta era en realidad por dentro una especie de cuarto acolchado y cómodo: Podía estar la mayor parte del día sentado en flor de loto —gracias además a que sus articulaciones no eran más humanas, no tenía que preocuparse porque sus piernas se durmieran o le doliera el trasero—. Pero por la noche, acostumbraba a sentirse mejor recostándose —encogiendo las piernas mientras estaba boca arriba o simplemente haciéndose un ovillo— y dejar que sus pensamientos compitieran con el ahora nulo sueño.

Tenía que admitirlo, por culpa del corazón que todavía prevalecía en él, también debía descansar de vez en cuando. Si no, ¿qué clase de consecuencias habría? La última vez que se creyó que no necesitaba dormir —debe tenerse en cuenta que eso había pasado los primeros meses de su auto transformación —, no fue capaz de moverse por sí solo y cayó al suelo de costado hasta que descanso un rato; Al final, existía un punto en el que resultaba imposible seguir, incluso siendo tan resistente como lo era gracias a su cuerpo artificial.

Pensó en las palabras de Deidara y su absoluta devoción al hablar del sacrificio que había hecho por su arte eterno. Por alguna razón, le hacía sentir feliz y orgulloso. En otro momento costaría admitirlo, pero Deidara era mucho mejor compañero que Orochimaru. Sería indiferente si el mocoso ese se enojaba, pero muy en el fondo había que decir que él se sentía un poco agradecido por este cambio.

Con esos pensamientos, cerró los ojos y se quedo "dormido".

Cuando despertó eran poco antes de las seis de la mañana. Para Sasori, esa hora era el momento de abrir los ojos sin necesitar ya de un despertador, pues despertar con el trino de los pájaros resultaba más acogedor. Se sentó y miró a través de los ojos de Hiruko; El día estaba nublado y las nubes cargadas de agua parecían querer precipitarse en cualquier momento, pero el marionetista ya sabía que eso no sucedería sino hasta en la tarde, y para entonces, podía ser que ambos estuvieran en la actual guarida de Akatsuki. Miró hacia Deidara, que seguía convertido en un ovillo y con los cabellos desperdigados y desordenados fuera de la liga que usaba para su usual coleta baja.

Cuando Deidara dormía parecía un ser tan apacible y que no rompería un plato, pensó Sasori con una sonrisa burlona. Sinceramente, recordaba que el primer momento en que lo vio juraría que era una mujer, y además una muy bonita. Imagínense su sorpresa cuando el mocoso habló. Estaba que no se lo creía.

Podía mandar a levantar a Deidara tan brusco como los otros días: gritándole o golpeándolo con la cola de Hiruko —algo que en lo personal, había empezado a gustarle—, pero eso significaría tener que soportar todas sus niñerías, y Sasori quería unos momentos más de paz. Con un suspiro abrió la espalda de Hiruko —cuidando que el "clic" no se escuchara lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertar al menor— y seguidamente salió de éste.

El claro donde habían aguardado la mañana parecía un lugar tranquilo, algunos abetos los rodeaban y enormes pinos se juntaban unos entre otros, dando la idea de que los observaban detenidamente. Sasori dio rienda suelta a sus recuerdos de la niñez y pensó en las historias que solía contarle a veces su abuela, diciéndole que en los vastos bosques de Konoha, los árboles podían comunicarse entre ellos y moverse. Cuando pequeño, Sasori había querido visitar la aldea de Konoha solo por eso. Una especie de sombra cubrió sus ojos al saber también, que luego de que fallecieran sus padres, poco o nada le importaba el resto del mundo fuera de su taller y las miles de marionetas que construía en él. En ese entonces, aquel sitio lúgubre y lleno de muñecos que a muchos podrían haber inducido a terribles pesadillas, a él le había parecido realmente un mundo distinto, que era _perfecto_ y que pertenecía _solo_ a él.

Se llevó una de las manos a la altura del pecho, donde descansaba su _corazón, _y se detuvo. Hasta ese momento, Sasori no se había percatado de que había estado caminando y que yacía varios metros lejos de Hiruko y de Deidara.

No le intereso darse media vuelta y regresar y prefirió mejor sentarse y recargarse en el tronco de un árbol. Si en verdad existían los _ents _debían ser criaturas asombrosas y eternas… Claro, en el sentido de que la misma edad no les hacía sino sabios, pues quemándoles o cortándoles su "vida" terminarí pensamientos se detuvieron en seco. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Por qué…por qué estaba pensando en inexistentes árboles capaces de hablar y de moverse?

Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, cerró los ojos y seguidamente dejó la mente en blanco. Respiro la paz del silencio y también de la leve brisa que hacía crujir un poco las ramas de los árboles. Él ya no era capaz de sentirla —y no podría negar interiormente que a veces la extrañaba—, pero le agradaba ver como todo se movía bajo la caricia de ésta. Le gustaba que un _algo _aparentemente invisible y que no se podía atrapar con las manos fuese lo suficientemente potente como para mover algunas cosas. La naturaleza, podía llegar a ser muy sorprendente, pero igualmente traicionera.

Volvió a abrir los ojos. A veces, lo que realmente debería de ser sorprendente es que fuera capaz de pensar tantas estupideces cuando estaba solo y _relajado. _Se quedó ahí unos diez minutos más, olvidando que existía otro lugar que no fuese él mismo, en esa parte del bosque tranquilo y lleno de sosiego. Pronto, una rama crujiendo lo despertó de su ensoñación y el pelirrojo abrió los ojos. No volteó y tampoco se molestó en sacar algún tipo de arma; Simplemente se encontró irritado por la interferencia de su meditación.

—¿Qué quieres, _mocoso_?— preguntó en un tono déspota. Inmediatamente se percato de que el rubio se había detenido y contenía la respiración —¿Y? ¿No vas a contestar?

Deidara salió de entre los arbustos, con la mirada hacia abajo y la postura de espalda de quien se ha avergonzado: con los hombros caídos y la cabeza ligeramente tirada hacia delante. Sasori pensó que en ese momento, el rubio parecía un niño regañado. La idea le desagrado y le recordó que detestaba a los mocosos porque siempre se convertían en una carga. Además, ¿qué se creía ese? ¡Era miembro de Akatsuki! No duraría ni un solo segundo si continuaba así.

Espero pacientemente a por una respuesta por parte del rubio, pero Deidara lo único que hizo fue rascarse la cabeza distraídamente, y Sasori se percato de que, aparentemente ya no le dolía tanto, porque no soltó ninguna maldición ni hizo una mueca dolorida.

—Tenía hambre y venía a buscar un poco de fruta, hum— se limitó a contestar mucho tiempo después. Sasori giro la cabeza sobre su hombro y lo observó con una ceja arqueada.

—¿Y entonces por qué sigues aquí?

Deidara abrió la boca para contestar algo como "Quería asegurarme si mi deseo de anoche se cumplió y usted murió por retrograda o grosero" o quizá algo como "Bueno, quería alejarme de esa asquerosa marioneta a la que se afana llamar arte cuando realmente es una cosa espeluznante y carente de cualquier cosa que pueda significar belleza". Pero ciertamente, aquello lo llevaría a la muerte, así que se limitó a encogerse de hombros y siguió su camino por el bosque, buscando un árbol de manzanas o cualquier cosa que pudiera comer.

Por otro lado, Sasori permaneció quieto, observándolo con desdeño desde su lugar mientras el rubio por fin encontraba una árbol manzanero y usaba su chakra para subir al tronco, arrancar la fruta ágilmente y luego dar una vuelta hacia atrás, cayendo de pie en el suelo, con una elegancia que Sasori habría creído imposible hasta no verla. Deidara se daba media vuelta y mordía su improvisado desayuno con indiferencia, mientras caminaba lejos de donde Sasori, hasta Hiruko.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño antes de volver a girar la cabeza y descansarla sobre el tronco. Miró el cielo durante indeterminado tiempo y con un suspiro exasperado decidió que era tiempo de moverse. No quería que al llover se fueran a formar imprevistos, debían al menos de llegar a una posada para descansar.

Se puso de pie y camino hasta donde Hiruko. Deidara yacía mordiendo una segunda manzana, sentado y mirando un punto en la nada. O eso hacía hasta que Sasori llegó y el rubio le miró durante un segundo. A Sasori no le puso nervioso la mirada que le dirigió Deidara —curiosa y llena de expectativas—, pero sin duda lo irrito. Sin embargo, no menciono nada y se metió dentro de la marioneta.

Mientras se acomodaba en Hiruko maldijo su mala suerte: en un poco de tiempo, Deidara ya había visto dos veces su verdadera apariencia y eso era algo un poco frustrante, pues hasta ahora había mantenido su imagen en una incógnita ante al menos, la mitad de la caótica organización. Una especie de sensación de incomodidad también creció en su interior al ver como Deidara se levantaba y se sacudía las ropas, aparentemente mirando hacia otro lado, pero echando vistazos hacia él. Hubiera querido decirle que dejara de hacerlo, pero decidió mejor dejarlo a un lado, el mocoso probablemente estuviera tratando de reconocer realmente el _verdadero _arte y comprendiéndolo gracias a él.

Una sonrisa de autosuficiencia se abrió paso por el blanquecino rostro del marionetista y seguidamente puso en marcha a Hiruko, en un silencio que pretendía fuera prolongado. Sorprendentemente, Deidara no dijo palabra en todo el camino y se limitó a andar a su lado, como un alma de la que apenas —Sasori dio gracias por ello— podía percatarse de su presencia muy de vez en cuando.

Siguieron caminando durante todo el día, y apenas se dirigieron la palabra cuando Sasori le decía dónde descansarían y cosas por el estilo. Deidara simplemente obedecía y se sentaba a pensar en quién sabe qué cosas. Pronto, el silencio volvía a ambos y los envolvía como solo él sabría hacerlo. Sasori permaneció quieto en la última parada que hicieron, estaban a un par de horas de llegar a la posada y miró a Deidara. El rubio, por su parte, hizo todo acopio de valor para fingir que eso no le importaba, pero al final, volvió a cruzar una mirada un poco desafiante contra la marioneta. Sasori sintió la temeridad de esa mirada y sonrió un poco.

—¿Qué tanto piensas?— le preguntó por fin, curioso de saber la respuesta. Deidara se mantuvo callado, pero al final se encogió de hombros.

—En que quiero llegar ya, hum.

Silencio.

—Tsk. La juventud de ahora ya no es tan paciente como antes— declaró Sasori. Deidara abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—Usted es todavía más impaciente que yo, hum— terció sin pensar y sin el ánimo de ofender, simplemente establecía un hecho, algo que Sasori decidió pasar por alto gracias a su veracidad —No puede restregarme en la cara eso…

Sasori lanzó una especie de carcajada que en voz de Hiruko le provocó un terrible escalofrío a Deidara, quien seguramente hubiera preferido estar a veinte metros sobre la cabeza del muñeco, para que si al final su dueño lo decidía, la cola del escorpión no pudiera alcanzarle y golpearle la cabeza. Pero ahí estaba: indefenso y esperando que llegara un golpe que nunca pasó.

—Hablaba de la juventud— agregó Sasori, y el rubio no estaba seguro pero había creído identificar un tono triste en la voz del maestro de las marionetas —Cuando yo era más joven, era infinitamente paciente— hizo una pausa, y continúo hablando, como si pensara en voz alta —Pero me hicieron esperar tanto que un día me cansé de ello.

Deidara volteó a ver a otro lado, consciente de que quizá Sasori terminara culpándolo por su súbita confesión y lo golpeara, como si lo hubiera dicho él.

—Pero yo era muy paciente…— repitió Sasori, pero con el gélido tono de voz recuperado —Ahora todavía podría esperar lo suficiente. Y puedes contar con que yo nunca hago esperar a los demás: No llegó antes ni después, sino, justamente en el momento.

El rubio frunció un poco el ceño. Bueno, eso era cierto, pero… Recargó la cabeza en la mano y el codo en la pierna atraída hacia su pecho y se quedo pensativo. ¿Qué habría podido esperar tanto tiempo Sasori como para que al final se hartara de hacerlo y por ende terminara aborreciendo la espera? En todo caso, la imagen de un Sasori paciente no parecía caberle en la cabeza, pues eso resultaría muy difícil. Y además, ¿siendo _inmortal _no debería de acostumbrarse a la _lentitud _del tiempo que cruzaría siempre sobre los aspectos de la Tierra, pero nunca sobre él? Tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para _esperar _lo que fuera. Sin embargo, nuevamente a Deidara no le pareció que Sasori fuese capaz de esto. Le pareció un poco contradictorio, pero de todos modos, Sasori dejaba en claro con sus palabras que la época en que esperaba —y fuera cual fuera la razón—, se había terminado.

Con un encogimiento de hombros, decidió que no tenía por qué importunarle nada de eso. De hecho, debería de estar pensando en nuevas obras de arte para superarse a sí mismo antes de que llegara el momento de inmolarse, porque ahora estaba decidido a hacerlo. Aquel personaje que se hallaba en frente, le había inspirado a la determinación del hacer.

De pronto, una pequeña pregunta fue formulada en su mente y contra su propia voluntad, las palabras salieron de sus labios en un atropellado cuestionamiento:

—¿Usted realmente quería ser un Akatsuki, hum?

Poco faltó para que el silencio acostumbrado cayera sobre ellos. Pero Sasori respondió casi inmediatamente:

—Lo encontré por casualidad.

Deidara volvió a abrir los ojos, incrédulo.

—¿Cómo dice?— preguntó, sin molestarse en ocultar la sorpresa. Sasori bufó molesto.

—Los mocosos siempre esperan que se les repita lo que se les acaba de decir, ¿cierto?— preguntó molesto y luego se quedo callado un par de segundos para volver a contestar: —La verdad es que Akatsuki me encontró, igual que a ti. No entraré en muchos detalles, pero me dieron la misma invitación. La diferencia es que yo acepte. Creí que sería un lugar conveniente para continuar con mi búsqueda.

El rubio frunció el ceño.

—¿Búsqueda de qué, hum?—preguntó, lleno de curiosidad.

—Mi marioneta perfecta— contestó Sasori sin rodeos. Deidara arqueo una ceja.

—Pero, convirtió a Sandaime en una marioneta, ¿no es así?— volvió a preguntar Deidara, confundido —Él era el ninja más fuerte de toda la historia en Suna y muy probablemente lo suficientemente bueno como para enfrentar a Hashirama o incluso a Uchiha Madara, ¿no?

—En efecto— respondió Sasori, con un deje de irritación y otro poco de orgullo en su voz. Deidara abrió la boca con sorpresa —Sandaime era capaz de enfrentarse a alguno de ellos y ponerse a su nivel. Desgraciadamente, dudo que pudiera vencerlos.

—Pero es igual de sorprendente. Y en todo caso, entonces usted estaría al nivel de los Kage, hum— aduló Deidara. Sasori se quedo en silencio. Dentro de Hiruko, el pelirrojo había apretado los puños.

—Al nivel de los kage…— susurró, y Deidara notó el tono nostálgico de su voz —¿Kazekage?— aquella palabra parecía contener un sabor amargo en la voz de Sasori y quizá también destruido. Deidara no se atrevió a preguntar y se quedo callado —Supongo que sí. Pero, en todo caso, no era lo que yo quería. En lo más mínimo.

—…— Deidara frunció el ceño, no comprendía a qué se refería exactamente el marionetista, así que con un suspiro decidió arriesgarse a preguntar: —¿Habla de Sandaime o de alguna otra cosa, hum?

Silencio un par de segundos. Deidara se irritaba con esto pero, bueno, ¿qué se le podía hacer?

—Sandaime es una pieza _magnífica _de mi colección— respondió Sasori entonces, al rubio le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda, por el tono de voz de Sasori uno diría que odiaba y adoraba al mismo tiempo aquella marioneta. En todo caso, la idea de cuántas marionetas podían sumarse a su _colección _le causaba una especie de náuseas, pensaba que su colección no serían más de cien, porque tenía entendido que Sasori solo se llevaba a aquellos que _valían _la pena. Algo que también haría él… de compartir sus ideales. El pelirrojo no pareció advertir la mueca de incredulidad que tenía el rubio y continúo: —Sin embargo, no es muestra de _perfección. _

—Quizá buscar la magnificencia sea mejor que la perfección, hum— dijo mientras se quedaba pensativo —No creo que la perfección se pueda alcanzar, y si se pudiera, creo que solo restaría _belleza. _

Sasori se quedo ligeramente sorprendido por las palabras de su compañero. Pero de todos modos no encontró aquellas palabras cien por ciento verdaderas, pues ¿qué podría tener de especial algo que de entrada, no estaba perfecto? El marionetista era un firme creyente de las cosas hechas de tal manera que los errores eran nulos, para que la belleza de ese _algo _fuera digna de convertirse en eterna. Y pensaba que a los humanos lo que realmente los hacía débiles eran los sentimientos. Incluso el más poderoso ninja, sería derrotado alguna vez si llegaba a _amar._ No es tampoco que fuera partidario de andar por ahí repartiendo odio. Simplemente, se trataba de quedarte _vacío, _como una marioneta.

—¿Por qué dices eso?— le preguntó, de todos modos, dispuesto a escuchar (se dijo que por quizá primera y única vez) lo que Deidara opinaba.

El rubio sin embargo le hizo esperar un poco, como si quisiera palpar la respuesta que daría.

—Porque…— empezó a decir Deidara, mirando un punto en la nada —Nadie puede tener sentimientos por algo que está hecho con el solo fin de no tener errores, sin considerarse los verdaderos pensamientos que se tienen mientras lo realizas. Ya que solo se está pensando en hacerlo todo _perfecto, _la obra carece de significado, y termina transformándose en un _vacío _ya que no comparte la esencia de su creador_, _hum.

Dentro de Hiruko, el pelirrojo frunció el ceño hasta que sus cejas prácticamente se tocaban. ¿Un vacío? ¿Significaba eso que sus grandes obras de arte alcanzaban un punto de perfección tal, que las hacían valer menos? La sola idea lo enfermaba. Sintió ganas de golpear a Deidara, pero antes de sacar la cola metálica, observó como Deidara elevaba la mirada y se quedaba observando el cielo grisáceo. Creyó advertir la añoranza y el deseo, además de la tristeza y la ansiedad que cruzaron en ese preciso instante la mirada del rubio.

—¿Qué pasa?— preguntó, sin que le importara realmente. Deidara se obligó a bajar la mirada y observarlo con una especie de malicia malograda en la mirada —¿Te sientes bien? ¿Temes a la lluvia?

Deidara frunció un poco el ceño y luego negó con la cabeza una vez.

—Quiero volver a cruzar los cielos, hum— admitió con cierta tristeza —Extraño poder estar volando en una de mis creaciones.

Sasori guardo silencio durante varios minutos, sopesando las palabras que acababa de decir el joven rubio y tratando de asimilarlas a la tristeza que claramente sentía Deidara. No podía comprender por qué aquello resultaba tan importante, pero decidió no hacer comentarios. Esperó un poco, pendiente por si Deidara había querido agregar algo más, pero parecía que él ya había terminado con lo que tenía que decir.

—¿Por qué _siempre _hablas cosas tan absurdas?— le preguntó un poco malhumorado el maestro de las marionetas. Deidara se quedo quieto y silencioso durante varios segundos. Después, giro a ver al Akatsuki y la añoranza desapareció de sus ojos, removidos por una especie de coraje y frustración.

—No tiene importancia, hum.

Sasori se limitó a mirarlo con desdén. Presintió que aunque Hiruko fuera incapaz de hacer la mueca para con Deidara, el rubio podría adivinar perfectamente las ansias de golpearlo hasta matarlo y por fin, librarse de él. Pero, segundos después de que miles de cruentas escenas desfilaran por su mente, tuvo que admitir que en realidad, Deidara no era tan mal compañero como Orochimaru, a quien detestaba por pasar horas y horas hablando del sharingan y de Itachi Uchiha, a quien odiaba con ganas. Decidió que aquella aberración que sentía por el moreno no tenía mucho sentido, pero… Bueno, no valía la pena divagar en esos pensamientos tan ridículos, de momento se conformaba con saber que odiaba a Itachi y ¿qué otra cosa de su relación con ese Akatsuki podría importar? Daba lo mismo.

—Mocoso— le llamó, interrumpiendo abruptamente sus propios pensamientos. Deidara lo observó con atención —Vámonos. Hemos descansado suficiente.

**0*0*0**

El pequeño pueblo al que habían entrado en esos instantes estaba cerca de la Aldea de las Aguas Termales, y muchos de los habitantes se preparaban para irse a los bosques donde podrían encontrar un poco de agua caliente para pasar el rato y relajarse luego de trabajar tanto bajo el pequeño torrente de lluvia que se desató antes del atardecer y que había terminado una media hora antes.

Deidara se recostó pesadamente sobre el futón, deseando poder estar fuera y no dentro de aquella oscura habitación. Por el rabillo del ojo siguió a Sasori hasta que él acomodo a Hiruko en una esquina y se quedaba muy quieto. Deidara se preguntó si el pelirrojo saldría alguna vez de aquella marioneta con él presente. Recordando que las últimas veces no había sido planeado encontrarse frente a frente, lo dudaba. ¿Qué tendría de malo mostrarse como una pieza que él considerara arte? ¿Por qué se ocultaba?

Sus pensamientos siguieron volando durante lo que parecieron horas, aunque hubiesen sido solo dos minutos. Mientras Sasori lo miraba con detenimiento, Deidara empezó a asentir con la cabeza ligeramente, como si mentalmente estuviera llegando a conclusiones, y por alguna razón a Sasori logró incomodarle eso. Pensó que Deidara, en más de una contada ocasión podría haber escapado —en realidad, Sasori se las había dejado servidas en bandeja de plata, pues muy en el fondo deseaba que se largara y le dieran otro compañero—, pero el rubio se había mantenido ahí…; Con una especie de suspiro resignado volvió la mirada hacia el menor.

—¿Quieres salir de aquí, mocoso?— le preguntó con la grave voz de Hiruko. Deidara lo miró levemente sorprendido y con cara de idiota (en opinión de Sasori, todavía más de lo usual), y entonces el pelirrojo añadió con un tono déspota y poco benévolo: —¿Estás sordo, mudo o eres estúpido?

El menor no hizo otra cosa además de fruncir el ceño. Pero luego sonrió un poco, ansioso por la propuesta que acababa de hacerle el marionetista.

—¿De verdad me dejaría salir solo, hum?— preguntó, solo para asegurarse. Hiruko se mantuvo inmutable, al igual que su dueño.

—Mientras no llames la atención.

—¿Mientras no me escape, hum?

Una pausa. Sasori debatió entre ambas opciones. Posiblemente habría querido dejar implícito el hecho de que _quería _que Deidara _escapara. _

—Yo nunca dije eso— respondió al fin. Deidara abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Podía ser cierto? ¿Sasori lo estaba dejando _libre_? —¿A qué esperas?

Deidara se sentó y se puso de rodillas, observando a Sasori como a quien han pescado desprevenido. No sabía si debía dar las gracias o simplemente salir pitando de ahí, sin embargo, de alguna manera se sentía ofendido por la renuencia de Sasori por tenerlo como compañero, y es que sentía que de irse estaría dándole a entender a Akatsuki que el marionetista tenía razón: Que no _podía _durar como Akatsuki. Si algo había que molestara a Deidara, es que lo menospreciaran, a él o a su arte. O a su madre, cuando ella todavía vivía. Dejó las manos reposando en su regazo y las apretó ante aquel último recuerdo. En verdad _odiaba _que no creyeran en sus habilidades. Y en todo caso, Deidara había aceptado el trato: "Si Itachi te vence, te quedarás en Akatsuki hasta que mueras o hasta que pase eso con los demás y seas el único superviviente, aunque ten en consideración que eso podría no pasar nunca".

Sasori había estado seguro de que si le decía a Deidara que escapara —sin rodeos ni estúpidas explicaciones innecesarias—, el menor habría salido corriendo y nunca más lo volvería a ver. Se había sorprendido al ver como simplemente el rubio agachaba la cabeza y se quedaba quieto, apretando las manos y formando dos puños temblantes. Parecía un niño pequeño que no tardaría en echarse a llorar. Se molesto en demasía, pues _eso _era precisamente lo que deseaba evitar. Sin embargo, cuando Deidara levantó la cabeza observó una sonrisa maliciosa y quizá hasta cierto punto retadora.

—Dije que me quedaría en Akatsuki. No es necesario sentir lástima por mí, hum— le dijo el rubio, entre dientes y luego añadió —Ahora que si es usted el que quiere (por razones personales o yo qué sé), deshacerse de mí, la cosa cambia, hum.

Sasori sonrió, aunque Hiruko nunca podría hacer eso y demostrarle a Deidara su hastió por tan obvia pregunta… o afirmación.

—Eso es lo que quiero. Deshacerme de ti— respondió, sin ningún tipo de tacto. Deidara hizo una especie de mueca dolorida, pero inmediatamente volvió a parecer un niño travieso.

—Comprendo, hum— dijo. Seguidamente hizo una pausa, había pensado quitarse la capa dignamente e irse, pero la idea de que menospreciaban sus habilidades lo fastidiaba todavía más —Lamentablemente, dudo que eso le guste a su líder.

—A mí no me importa lo que el líder piense— contestó Sasori, restándole importancia a Pein —Es cierto que soy un _subordinado. _Pero tengo mis condiciones y mis derechos también. _Aun soy dueño_ de mi propia _vida. _

—¿Insinúa que yo no, hum?— bufó molesto el rubio, a punto de coger un poco de arcilla y arrojársela a la cara de la marioneta, aunque supiera que no le dolería en absoluto.

—Ambos sabemos que es así.

—Pues no es verdad, hum— soltó Deidara, malhumorado y ofendido —Puedo hacer lo que desee.

—No quieres estar en Akatsuki, estás aquí a la fuerza. Ni siquiera te atreves a montarte en una de tus figurillas de arcilla y alejarte un poco, ¿ah? A mí me parece que no tienes el control de tu vida. Estás haciendo lo que crees que debes hacer, y un mocoso como tú (además de ser tan niñato que no tiene sentido conservar), no le sirve a la organización.

La mirada iracunda que le lanzó Deidara no pareció inmutarle ni un poco.

—Puedo serle más útil a Akatsuki de lo que la mitad de los ya ingresados, hum— amenazó.

—¡Je!— se burló Sasori —Por favor. Eres solo otro niñato estúpido.

—¡NO ES CIERTO!— gritó Deidara, fuera de sí —¡NO SOY UN IMBÉCIL NI UN MOCOSO! ¡SOY DEIDARA, EL ARTISTA EFÍMERO, HUM!

Las bocas de sus manos por fin mostraron un poco de entusiasmo en todos esos días y emitieron sonidos de aprobación. Una gran sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Deidara, y sus ojos brillaron con intensidad. Sasori lo observó con impasible actitud, pero con una chispa divertida en su interior. Había algo en aquella mirada que le lanzaba el rubio que habría intimidado a _casi _cualquiera.

Durante segundos el único sonido que se escuchó fue el de las mujeres que gritaban afuera de la posada llamando a sus hijos, y de los hombres que en la cantina bebían y contaban chistes mientras se atragantaban y reían a carcajadas. Más allá los típicos sonidos del bosque: el movimiento del viento, el crujir de las ramas y un lobo aullando a la luna llena.

—Tú no eres un artista, mocoso— alegó Sasori, con una sonrisa —Porque tus explosiones no son arte. No se puede ser lo que no se práctica realmente.

A pesar de las palabras, lo único que Deidara hizo fue sonreír más.

—Yo también tengo una razón para quedarme en Akatsuki, hum— terció, con una voz casi orgullosa. Sasori se sintió levemente intrigado: —Perfeccionar y mostrar mi arte, a todos, en especial a ti, para que comprendas la verdadera esencia de lo efímero antes de que me inmole a mí mismo… Sasori no danna, hum.

La primera y última vez que había escuchado a Deidara decirle así, Sasori había estado seguro de que lo imaginaba. Pero ahora… Sintió una extraña punzada en el corazón —porque ese tenía que ser el único (y lamentable) órgano de su antiguo cuerpo que tuvo que conservar—, y seguidamente una especie de sensación placentera y a la vez, un poco dolorosa. De pronto…

—Er… Mocoso idiota— susurró Sasori con un tic en el ojo derecho al recordar un detalle importante. Deidara no perdió su sonrisa, pero su rostro expresaba una atención absoluta —¿Qué quieres decir con eso?— entrecerró los ojos, consciente de la espera de Deidara para con él, y encima, el mocoso solamente había puesto cara de no comprender —¿Danna? ¿A caso crees que yo querría ser tu esposo, idiota?

Las facciones de Deidara se convirtieron en una mueca de asco y disgusto.

—¡CÓMO DICE!— gritó, un poco al borde de la histeria —¡YO LE DIJE MAESTRO, DANNA QUIERE DECIR MAESTRO, HUM!

—Y también esposo.

—¡En la aldea de la Roca esposo se dice de otra manera, hum!— gritó Deidara y sonrojado le dio la espalda a Sasori y se sentó con violencia —¡No puedo creer que entendiera tal cosa! ¡Qué palabras usan en Suna! ¡Maldita sea, ya quede como un idiota, hum!

Bueno, que no necesitaba de eso para parecerlo, pensó Sasori con una sonrisa medio divertida y ahogando una carcajada. Al final, la intención pareció contar más que cualquier otro significado y costumbre arraigada por el de Suna, pues _danna _fue todo lo que Deidara decía en cuanto a ponerle a él un honorifico… De todos modos, no fue como si pudiera cambiarlo por algún otro, pues el rubio estaba acostumbrado a escuchar el significado de _danna _como maestro y era lo suficientemente terco —o tonto, lo que en opinión de Sasori encajaba más con el perfil— como para no lograr cambiar sus costumbres. Sasori dejó que lo llamara así, porque le daba lo mismo… Sin embargo, nunca dejó de causarle cierta vergüenza y en un futuro no muy lejano, quizá también regocijo.

**0*0*0**

Dos semanas habían pasado de su conversación sobre que Deidara escapara o no. Sasori seguía sirviéndole las oportunidades en bandeja de plata, pero el rubio siempre las rechazó. El pelirrojo se molestaba cada vez menos con la renuencia de Deidara a irse y se fue acostumbrando a la compañía del rubio, siempre tan cercana a la suya. No es que le estuviera empezando a caer bien, pero dio por sentado que ya nada podría hacer.

En ese mismo entonces, Deidara se fingía el dormido por las noches y para cuando Sasori acordaba, el rubio había desaparecido en las sombras y un rato después —cuando creía haberse librado de él—, lo veía en el cielo, volando en un ave blanca de arcilla, dando vueltas en círculos, riendo y estirando las manos a los lados para disfrutar mucho más del aire que le golpeaba el cuerpo. Seguidamente, Sasori maldecía, fruncía el ceño y se quedaba malhumorado…

Pero nunca pasaba mucho más tiempo refunfuñando sobre el chico como lo hacía admirando cómo volaba por los aires, con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y felicidad absoluta que a veces incluso le recordaba cómo era construir sus marionetas antaño: cuando ellas representaban sus momentos más alegres, y a él le encantaba hacerlas. Más que un pasatiempo, las marionetas se convirtieron en su vida… Sin embargo, pronto solo fueron hechas de manera tan monótona que resultaba aburrida, y cada una de ellas era solo muestra de la carencia de _alegría _que Sasori tenía. Se convirtieron en una rutina y perdió sentido seguirles buscando _vida _a éstas mismas e incluso construirlas.

Pensó en las marionetas de sus padres, y en la importancia que le daba cuando las movía con un solo propósito: Darles el alma de aquellos que partieron, hacer que lo abrazaran y susurrando en su mente las palabras de cariño que tanto ansiaba que le dijeran. Se recordó mirando por la ventana hacia el horizonte, ansioso y solo pendiente de encontrar las figuras de sus padres, para inmediatamente saltar de la cama y correr a sus brazos para estrecharlos y decirles cuánto los había extrañado…Cuánto los quería.

Abría los ojos y se decía que aquel día no llegó jamás. Y que además, no iba a llegar. Pero, pese a todo, alguna parte de él todavía esperaba con ansias y la opresión en su corazón acrecentaba la sensación de soledad inminente.

Si alguien…le hubiera extendido la mano _de verdad…_Si alguien le hubiera ayudado. Pero era muy tarde, ¿verdad que sí?

Con esos pensamientos volvía la mirada hacia Deidara y lo observaba embelesado por la radiante energía que emitía y que le hacía llegar incluso a pesar de la distancia que los separaba mientras Deidara se alejaba horas en la noche, y luego regresaba, agotado —pero feliz— a recostarse sobre el suelo y dormir, sin reparar en que aún entonces, Sasori lo observaba.

Y pronto, algo empezó a cambiar: Sasori no despertaba a Deidara a la usual hora, y lo dejaba dormir a pierna suelta hasta a veces las diez de la mañana, hora en que el rubio despertaba y (solo de vez en cuando) encontraba ya un poco de fruta arrimada a su lado. Observaba a Sasori dentro de su marioneta con cierta curiosidad e intriga, pero nunca llegó a mencionar nada. El pelirrojo casi siempre amanecía varios metros lejos y aguardaba hasta que Deidara comía una fruta, recogía las otras y caminaba a su lado, para continuar comiendo en el camino.

Cuando se cumplieron casi dos meses de que Deidara entrara a Akatsuki, Sasori había renunciado completamente a la idea de que el rubio fuera a dejar la organización y —con un súbito deseo de hacer mejorar la vida de Deidara— le dijo que era suficiente con volar durante las noches y regresar, que bien podía hacerlo de día. A consecuencia de ese pequeño cambio, Sasori volvió a levantarlo a las cinco o seis de la mañana y nunca llevándole un poco de comida. Pero el rubio nunca se quejo ni dio muestras de inconformidad; Con el permiso del pelirrojo, Deidara no tardó ni un minuto en sacar un poco de arcilla, hacer su jutsu y andar al lomo de ésta, con su sonrisa y una ligera expectación sobre el comportamiento de Sasori.

—Debería de subir conmigo en mis obras de arte, Sasori no danna, hum. Seguramente tardaríamos menos— le aseguro el rubio una mañana, mientras se preparaba para alzar vuelo. Su respuesta fue la usual: silencio y el sonido que hacía Hiruko al arrastrarse (o caminar, Deidara todavía no estaba seguro) por la tierra mientras Sasori lo hacía moverse —Como quiera, hum.

Sasori se daba cuenta de lo benévolo que llegaba a ser con el rubio a veces, y mucho más cuando Deidara demostraba que todavía podía vivir con solo el _arte _a su lado. No se refería exactamente a que gracias a sus explosiones y sus habilidades, el rubio pudiera atacar y derrotar a sus enemigos, no, Sasori se refería al hecho de que Deidara seguía _amando _su arte.

Aunque el pelirrojo se sintiera a gusto entre sus creaciones ya no las amaba, poco a poco sentía que les faltaba algo para ser perfectas o al menos dignas —incluyéndose a sí mismo—, pero no lograba atinar el qué.

—¿Alguna vez ha considerado ponerles más color, hum?— sugirió Deidara un día mientras examinaba a Sasori (o más precisamente a la cola de Hiruko) cargando con un cuerpo _digno _para ser parte de su colección —Sus marionetas serán eternas, pero son demasiado lúgubres.

El rubio se ganó una buena colleja por haber hablado.

—No te tomes demasiadas libertades, mocoso idiota— le dijo entonces, imaginando que de tenerla, su sangre habría estado hirviendo dentro de su cuerpo ante tal desvergonzado comentario por parte de quien se hacía pasar por su _alumno. _

Durante algunas tardes, cuando el pelirrojo decía que descansarían el rubio se iba a un claro del bosque y practicaba sus jutsus hasta el cansancio y casi siempre sin mejorar demasiado en ellos. Sasori lo observaba dentro de Hiruko, con un creciente interés.

**((~~FLASH BACK~~))**

Hace poco se habían reunido con Akatsuki en la guarida, y Deidara no había hecho más que echarle riña a Itachi.

**—**¡Eh, Uchiha!— gritó el joven rubio nada más llegar el moreno —¡Quiero enfrentarte, hum!

Sasori se avergonzó de cuántas veces en cuatro días Deidara cayó al suelo: de espaldas, boca abajo, de sentón, en trance por el genjutsu del sharingan, volando por los aires luego de una patada o un puñetazo, chocando contra las paredes de la cueva…En fin, que de muchas maneras. Y luego estaba Itachi, que permanecía tan imperturbable como siempre, sin una sola gota de sudor ni un cabello fuera de lugar.

—Tú nunca podrás derrotarme, Deidara— le decía Itachi con un ligero suspiro exasperado —Te falta odio.

Odio no es lo que le faltaba, pensó Sasori mientras Kakuzu se quejaba de que habían roto quién sabe qué cosa y Kisame se reía a carcajada suelta mientras Itachi daba media vuelta y se iba en silencio, como un fantasma. Hidan se acercó a Deidara, (aquella era la primera vez que Deidara veía en persona al dueto zombi, pero a todas vistas, al rubio Kakuzu le parecía algo indiferente e Hidan era casi tan detestado como Itachi) y le soltó un montón de burlas.

—¡Ja! Eres una nenaza de mierda— le decía. Deidara lo fulminaba con la mirada y sacaba un poco de su arcilla y la preparaba para hacerla explotar. Sasori creía que era un buen desahogo hacer eso, porque, a diferencia de Itachi, Hidan siempre caía —¡MALDITA PIRUJA!

—¡QUE SOY HOMBRE, IMBÉCIL, HUM!

Y otra explosión seguida del grito ahogado de Hidan y (obviamente) sus maldiciones.

Sasori se mantenía quieto, observando a Deidara mientras se iba al bosque y desaparecía durante horas.

—¿No deberías cuidarte que no se vaya?— le preguntó Kisame el cuarto día que lo vio hacer esto —Parece que ahora si se ha cabreado por no poder vencer a Itachi san.

Sasori no tardó en responder:

—Yo no soy su niñera. Además, el mocoso regresará— y con eso, el pelirrojo daba media vuelta y se iba tan tranquilo, como si nada (aparentemente).

—¿Estás seguro?

—Puedes ir a traerlo si eso quieres.

Kisame se reía y negaba con la cabeza antes de irse a burlar de Hidan. Sasori se iba a su taller y salía de Hiruko para trabajar en sus marionetas, con media concentración en ellas y la otra detestando a Itachi. ¿Qué se creía? ¿Qué tener un jutsu de línea sucesoria lo hacía muy especial? El verdadero poder de un shinobi tenía que radicar en la fortaleza que se tenía para aprender y superar las adversidades con solo un entrenamiento duro, determinación, etc.

Esos mismos pensamientos lo acosaron durante esos días en la guarida, pero el cuarto, algo cambió: Estaba arreglando a Hiruko cuando sintió una profunda pena por Deidara, que debía de estar harto de tanto entrenar —porque seguramente eso es lo que hacía cuando salía— para regresar y ver que sus esfuerzos habían sido vanos. Cierto que de ser é —sí, así de jactancioso es el maestro de las marionetas—, ya habría logrado uno que otro progreso, pero… Era Deidara, un niño impetuoso e impulsivo que no pensaba antes de actuar.

Sin embargo, el pensamiento que vino a continuación le tomo desprevenido: La realidad era que, Deidara tenía la capacidad para vencer a Itachi, de eso Sasori estaba seguro. Algo le decía que el rubio era más fuerte el moreno. Tenía que serlo.

Con el ceño fruncido, se metió a Hiruko y salió de su taller y de la cueva. Se adentró a las inmediaciones del bosque que rodeaba la actual guarida y siguió caminando un largo trecho, consciente de las ramas rotas a jaloneos y las ligeras explosiones que le indicarían a donde estaba Deidara. Era una suerte que Deidara se comportara como un berrinchudo a veces, al menos no tardaría en encontrarlo.

No se equivoco. Deidara estaba enfurruñado contra un árbol al que golpeaba repetidamente mientras maldecía y quebraba la corteza. Sasori se percato casi inmediatamente de la sangre de los nudillos y el temblor de dolor que le recorría el brazo a Deidara a cada golpe y aunque éste no quisiera darle la más mínima importancia.

Dejó que sufriera otro rato, sin que pareciera darse cuenta de su presencia. Luego de dos minutos —quizá más o quizá menos—, se harto de esperar y sacó la cola de Hiruko, atrapando las manos del rubio entre el metal e impidiendo que continuara con su masoquismo.

—¡DÉJEME EN PAZ, CARAJO!— gritó Deidara, fuera de sí. Sasori frunció el ceño y considero tirarlo de cabeza con fuerza.

—¡A callar!— le ordeno con firmeza en su lugar y Deidara dejo de forcejear casi inmediatamente y lo miró, encabronado —¿Qué te crees? Andas por ahí golpeando los árboles que no tienen la culpa de tu incompetencia— el rubio le dirigió una mirada iracunda —Yo creía que te salías a entrenar, a meditar o cualquier cosa de ese estilo. No me imagine que vinieras a hacer algo tan burdo como golpear un árbol.

—Bueno, y a usted, ¿qué le importa, hum?— respondió Deidara, tajante.

—Me importa porque haya dentro dicen que es mi culpa que no sepas hacer _nada _contra ese imbécil de Itachi— respondió Sasori, aunque no era del todo cierto que se lo hubieran dicho, ya había escuchado a Hidan despotricar sobre el tema con Kakuzu y Zetsu (con este último tan a favor como para argumentar, y con el primero lo suficiente como para que alegara que era culpa de la incompetencia de Sasori como _maestro _que se gastara tanto dinero en reposiciones) —"Como si no supiera controlar a un mocoso"— Sasori imitó la voz ronca de Zetsu que salió a la perfección gracias a Hiruko —Todos parecen creer que tengo la obligación de educarte (y aunque eso es una completa sandez), ya no me queda de otra si quiero que dejen de molestar. Y a ver, ahora dime que no me importa.

La cola de Hiruko soltó a Deidara y éste cayó al suelo de sentón, acompañado con un estrepitoso sonido.

—Para empezar— continuo Sasori ignorando el murmullo dolorido del rubio —No puedes hacer nada contra Itachi si tus ojos no saben distinguir su genjutsu. Y si te lanzas nada más a lo estúpido, jamás lograras nada.

Deidara apretó los puños con frustración. Sasori hubiera querido azotarle un golpe, pero se dijo que no quería dejarlo (y no lo necesitaba) más tonto que ahora.

—Te diré qué, mocoso— añadió Sasori y el rubio levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos fríos de Hiruko, la sensación de todas las muertes que emanaban de esa figura hizo que se estremeciera levemente, aun sabiendo que el verdadero asesino estaba escondido y que parecía un ángel (¿estaba pensando qué?), sus cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas por el maestro de las marionetas —Hay algo que tú tienes y que Itachi no.

—¿A sí?— preguntó Deidara, curioso por saber —¿Qué?

—Un grado de estupidez tan enorme que te vuelve agresivo y tenaz.

Silencio. Deidara sufrió de un tic en el ojo y una gota de sudor le recorrió la nuca. Apretó los puños y sonrió de lado, más por el fuerte tirón del tic que por cualquier otra cosa.

—¿Se supone que eso es un cumplido, hum?— preguntó Deidara con un murmullo, y agregó para sus adentros —"_Porque si es así, mejor debió de quedarse callado"_

—No del todo— admitió Sasori —Pero… sí en parte— ante aquella confesión el tic en Deidara desapareció y el rubio miró al mayor con atención e intriga —Verás. Itachi está realmente confiado a que su sharingan podrá salvarlo de todo, y eso es cierto, hasta que tú no sepas como desmentir esa _ilusión, _el Uchiha te seguirá pateando el trasero.

—Y eso tiene que ver con mi grado de estupidez, y su medio cumplido, porqueee— dijo Deidara arrastrando la última letra para que el pelirrojo le diera seguimiento.

—Porque puede formarte la perseverancia de un sabio y la determinación para lograr cualquier cosa, obviamente.

—¿Incluyendo eludir el sharingan, hum?

Hiruko le soltó un golpe con su cola en la cabeza.

—¡Eso quiere decir _cualquier cosa, _mocoso idiota!— regañó Sasori mientras el rubio maldecía en silencio y se sobaba la punzante y adolorida zona. Sasori hizo una pausa y el rubio escucho claramente el suspiro exasperado de su maestro —Yo me ocupare de enseñarte como se hace eso… Con tal de que no vayas a lanzarte como estúpido nuevamente a la primera y, en vez de eso esperes el momento indicado y culminante del entrenamiento.

Los ojos de Deidara parecieron brillar de alegría.

—¿En serio? ¿Usted me enseñará, hum?

Otro golpe.

—¡Duele! — volvió a gritar Deidara, aguantan las lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos.

—No actúes como si tuvieras cuatro años, mocoso. Acabo de decirte que lo haré.

Deidara se quedo callado, y durante toda la noche escucho la teoría que Sasori le explico. Aunque eso le desesperaba, sabía que Sasori tenía razón.

Y en el momento oportuno, Itachi Uchiha sería vencido por fin, pensó Deidara con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

**((~~FIN DEL FLASH BACK~~))**

Sasori hizo que Hiruko se acercara a donde Deidara parecía meditar.

—Mocoso— le llamó. Deidara alzo la mirada y recibió un golpe en la cabeza con la ya familiar cola de metal.

—¡Au! ¿¡Eso por qué ha sido, hum!— refunfuñó Deidara.

—No te debes de permitir ninguna distracción en la meditación, o eso significa que no lo estás haciendo bien.

El rubio hizo un puchero.

—Ya lo sé, hum.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no lo haces?

—Es muy difícil. Y la verdad no sé cuando me golpeará por "ignorarlo" o por hacerle caso.

—No te golpearía si hicieras bien las cosas.

—Ya lo sé, hum.

—Te golpearé nuevamente si vuelves a decir esa tontería. Si lo sabes no lo digas, hazlo.

—Ya lo…— se interrumpió cuando vio que la cola de Hiruko era proyectada hacia su cabeza, y dio un hábil salto hacia atrás.

Sasori volvió a lanzar la cola, intentando darle. Deidara esquivo uno que iba directo a su cuello, otro a su estomago, uno a su pie, pero en el cuarto movimiento, la cola de Hiruko no pareció regresarse y volver a intentarlo, sino que pareció que su dirección siempre había sido fingir que iba al pie izquierdo y subir de repente hacia la mano derecha. La cola se le ciñó a la muñeca y, segundos después, Deidara se vio proyectado contra un árbol, pero antes de que pudiera golpearse concentro su chacra en las piernas y se esforzó en dar una especie de giro —aun sujetado por la cola de Hiruko— y caer con los pies apoyados en el tronco y no en un doloroso golpe en la espalda. Sasori le retorció la muñeca y Deidara, con un grito ahogado, se dejo caer al suelo. La cola de Hiruko lo soltó y mientras el rubio disfrutaba de un poco de libertad y se giraba boca arriba advirtió como la punta de Hiruko se dirigía hacia él…Y se clavaba en su cuello, hundiéndose y sacándole una expresión aterrada. La cola de Hiruko atravesó el cuello de Deidara y se clavó en el pasto.

El marionetista permaneció en silencio. Luego, retrajo la cola y la lanzo hacia arriba, donde golpeo a alguien y lo lanzo hacia el suelo, clavando la punta del metal en la capa negra del otro individuo.

—Ese fue un buen intento, mocoso— dijo Sasori, mientras Deidara se removía de un lado a otro, rasgando la capa y soltándose de la cola de Hiruko —Un clon de arcilla. Me sorprende que no lo hayas pensado nunca antes, cuando te golpeaba.

El Deidara que yacía inerte, al cual la cola de Hiruko había atravesado, se volvía blanco y se desparramaba sobre el pasto como la arcilla moldeada que, efectivamente, era.

—Intuía que se trataba de una especie de prueba, hum— terció Deidara, desilusionado de lo poco que se había acercado al pelirrojo.

—Pues, fue un intento un poco malo, pero a final de cuentas, lograste el objetivo: Eludir un ataque. Sin embargo, debes dejar de resultar obvio. Si para mí ha resultado fácil, para el sharingan será como echarse una siesta.

El rubio se mostro todavía más enojado consigo mismo.

—Descansa— le ordeno Sasori. Deidara se sentó. La última vez que se había negado y había empezado a hacer alusiones de que podría seguir entrenando durante días, Sasori le había golpeado (qué sorpresa, pensó sarcásticamente).

La noche comenzó a caer, y la luna y las estrellas empezaron a aparecer. Deidara admitió lo cansado que estaba y se tiro en el suelo, haciendo un tache con sus extremidades. Hiruko que sedo tan inmóvil, que por un momento Deidara creyó que Sasori saldría y lo volvería a ver en persona, sin embargo esa no parecía ser la intención del mayor, ni por asomo.

Casi dos meses desde la última vez que se encontró con el verdadero Sasori. A veces, el rostro del pelirrojo aparecía tan claro en su mente, y otras, tan difuso que se preguntaba si no había sido invento suyo.

Fijo su vista en el cielo y entonces se percató. La luna llena estaba de un color rojizo, no como el queso, sino como si alguien hubiera puesto un papel rojo gigante delante de ella. Abrió los ojos y la boca desmesuradamente y se enderezó.

—La…La…— tartamudeo. Sasori pareció querer golpearlo —La luna está…

—¿Roja? ¿O tú la vez azul?— se "burló" el pelirrojo —Sí, lo está.

Deidara nunca la había visto así. Se quedo realmente embelesado por la belleza que adquiría incluso con un color tan sangriento. Miró entonces a Sasori, esperando que el pelirrojo le pudiera dar alguna especie de explicación. Al ver que Sasori no parecía advertir su mirada, el rubio se aclaro la garganta. Aunque Hiruko no giro la cabeza, supo que Sasori lo escuchaba.

—¿Usted sabe por qué pasa eso, hum?

—Obras de la naturaleza, supongo— contestó Sasori, con ligereza —Quizá esa es su forma de decir que también ella puede hacer arte.

—¿Arte?

El silencio cayó profundo sobre ambos mientras se sumían en sus pensamientos. De repente, uno de ellos lo interrumpió, pero al otro le sorprendió de sobremanera el cómo se deshizo de éste.

—Cuando era pequeño…— dijo Sasori y en la voz grave y ronca de Hiruko, aquel tono melancólico y triste fue un poco más escalofriante de lo que usualmente era la voz de Sasori cuando hablaba de entrenar, arte o cosas así —Cuando tenía seis años mi madre me contaba muchas historias, que a su vez, Chiyo (mi abuela) le había contado para que lo hiciera conmigo— hizo una pausa. Deidara apretó los labios en una fina línea. De vez en cuando, su maestro tendía a pensar en voz alta, y esta, parecía una de esas ocasiones —_La luna roja_ también tenía un cuento— otra pausa —¿Lo conoces, mocoso?

Deidara se sorprendió de que Sasori estuviera realmente consciente de que le hablaba de esas cosas. Negó con la cabeza una sola vez y tímidamente, luego se preguntó si Sasori se habría dado cuenta, pues al estar encerrado en Hiruko quizá no pudiera verlo…Sin embargo, el marionetista siempre parecía consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, y eso no fue la excepción.

—¿En serio jamás te la contaron?— preguntó Sasori, con un tono incrédulo —¿A caso tus padres no eran partidarios de contarte cuentos para dormir?

—Mi mamá _era _muda, hum— respondió Deidara, entre dientes.

Una pausa. El "era" en aquella oración le hizo saber a Sasori que el rubio había perdido ya a su mamá —y sorprendentemente, también logró saber que había sido porque ella murió y no porque Akatsuki o el arte lo hubiera separado de ella—, y al no mencionar a su padre supuso enseguida que habría muerto antes de conocerlo… O los había abandonado.

—Ah. Ya veo— respondió Sasori, al parecer indiferente, pero sintiendo en el interior comprensión e incluso lástima —¿Quieres oírla?

El rubio frunció el ceño. No se había imaginado a Sasori diciendo esas palabras, pero igual se encogió de hombros y se recostó. Miró la luna y espero a que el mayor continuara.

—_El cielo era estrellado y la luna estaba llena cuando un hombre caminaba en lo profundo del bosque. Sus piernas temblaban y sentía el corazón en la garganta, latiendo con la fuerza de los tambores y provocándole incontrolables estremecimientos. Su rostro estaba cubierto por la capucha de una túnica que llegaba hasta el suelo, pero a través de la luna —y si realmente quisiese alguien hacerlo— se podrían apreciar la piel llena de quemaduras o los grandes ojos verdes de un color pantanoso. Miraba de un lado a otro, y sostenía con firmeza el cuchillo atado en el cinto. _

_"El viento gélido le arrancaba más fuerzas de las pocas que ya tenía y en sus ojos era latente el miedo. _

_"Fue entonces que escucho aquello que estaba buscando: Un hermoso canto traído por las copas de los árboles que se mecían de un lado a otro. Era, claramente, la voz de una mujer y precisamente la que buscaba. _

_"Hace un par de meses, la noticia de que un fantasma habitaba el bosque se había dado a conocer. Se trataba, según los aldeanos, de un espíritu maligno que deseaba arrastrarlos a las profundidades del bosque para ahí poder consumir sus almas. Pero decían que había una condición, pues la mujer solamente atraía a aquellos que eran _hermosos _o bien parecidos, ya fueran hombres o mujeres. _

_"Entonces, quedaría claro que el hombre —tan malformado como quedo después de que se incendiara su hogar cuando pequeño—, había sido enviado por el líder de la aldea a encontrar al supuesto ente. _

_" '¿Cómo podría eliminarlo con un cuchillo si es un fantasma?' preguntó el mal aventurado al líder de su pueblo. _

_" 'Fácil' le había respondido éste, volviendo a extender el cuchillo y cogiendo la mano del otro, para obligarle a ceñir sus dedos alrededor del mango 'La sacerdotisa de la aldea ha hecho algunos encantamientos y dice que servirá para expurgar al espíritu. Oh, Kohaku. Espero que entiendas perfectamente la importancia de ésta misión. Tú (y nadie más), eres el único que puede salvarnos a todos nosotros'._

_"Mientras subía la empinada colina que le llevaría a las afueras del territorio que siempre conoció, Kohaku se preguntó el por qué los hombres seguían el canto si sabían que no debían. Pero ahora, mientras una letra apacible se abría paso entre las tinieblas, Kohaku lo comprendió. Era imposible parar sus pasos, pues se había quedado en una especie de trance que impedía pensar con claridad. El pánico empezó a apoderarse de él, pero un pensamiento lo alivio: 'La señorita solo busca presas bellas, ¿y yo qué tengo de eso? Mi cara no puede ver un espejo sin que ese cristal se rompa, así que… ¿A qué temo?'_

_"Una vez pensado eso, el corazón comenzó a tranquilizársele, y sus latidos ya no fueron tan dolorosos dentro del pecho. Con su paso lento siguió andando durante parte de la noche, y cuando la luna estaba en su punto más alto —sirviéndole también como una clara lámpara—, Kohaku encontró un claro. _

_"El canto fue entonces más fuerte, y Kohaku se encontró admirando a una figura sentada sobre una roca. Se trataba de una mujer de largos cabellos negros como el ébano que trenzaba con aparente concentración, y eso, él lo sabía incluso aunque ella le daba la espalda. La piel que podía ver a través de la suave tela —casi transparente— era tan blanca como la nieve y a la luz de la luna, parecía emitir un brillo celestial, como si fuese un ángel. _

_"Su respiración se detuvo mientras la mujer se volteaba de perfil y podía ver una fina nariz pequeña, y unos ojos de color grises cubiertos por unas largas pestañas negras, la ceja estaba muy bien delineada, y tanto las mejillas como los carnosos labios resaltaban con un ligero tono carmesí._

_"Sin duda, era la criatura más bella que Kohaku jamás vio en su vida. _

_"Kohaku entendió entonces que no podría ser capaz de asesinarla y se tiro de rodillas a sollozar en silencio su desgracia. ¿Cómo podría contarle a su jefe que, para lo único que le había encontrado utilidad después de tantos años, no podía hacerlo? Kohaku siempre había querido ser aceptado por la aldea, pero sus rasgos horribles jamás se lo permitieron. Siempre busco una oportunidad, y ahora que la tenía entre las manos, como el cuchillo que brillaba bajó la luna, sería incapaz de tomarla y llevarla a cabo. _

_"Pero aquella criatura —fantasma, ángel, demonio o lo que fuera—, no le inspiraba el mismo miedo que a los demás, incluso antes de verla. Así que, decidió alejarse de ahí. _

_"Cuando se estaba parando, hizo crujir una rama y entonces, la mujer giro la cabeza violentamente. No parecía sentirse amenazada, sino que, simplemente parecía haberse sorprendido. Kohaku temió que ella le viera y la idea de que ella podría comérselo le inundo de pánico el corazón. Sin embargo, la mirada de ella era compasiva y tierna, se puso de pie y extendió las manos hacia Kohaku, sonriendo y esperando que él fuera a donde se le invitaba con la mirada. _

_"Kohaku retrocedió negando con la cabeza, un poco asustado. Pero ella no se movió, y simplemente bajó los brazos. Kohaku estaba a punto de irse mientras intentaba encontrar palabras para disculparse, cuando observó que la mujer buscaba algo con la mirada sobre el pasto, y se percato de cómo sus rasgos se suavizaron mientras se agachaba y recogía una flor roja como la sangre y seguidamente, se la extendía a él. _

_" '¿Qué haces?´' preguntó Kohaku con un hilo de voz, al ver que ella le extendía todavía más la flor. _

_" 'Quiero regalártela' le contestó ella con una voz dulce. _

_" '¿A mí? ¿Por qué querrías hacer semejante cosa?'_

_" 'Porque eres muy bello'._

_"Por supuesto que al principio, Kohaku no hizo otra cosa más que ofenderse. Y el coraje de aquellas palabras, le hicieron sujetar con firmeza el cuchillo y salir al encuentro de la mujer. Se sorprendió al verse agarrando los finos cabellos de ella y echándole la cabeza hacia atrás. Ella no soltó ningún grito cuando le puso el cuchillo en la garganta, peligrosamente dispuesto a matarla. Sin embargo, algo le sorprendió de sobremanera. ¿No se supone que a los espíritus, la mano humana no los puede tocar?_

_"Aquello hizo que se detuviera, y se mantuviera observando a la joven con los ojos encendidos entre la ira y la confusión. Ella no había hecho más que soltar la flor y dejarla caer al pasto, mirándole con unos ojos grises anegados en lágrimas, más sin embargo, ninguna cayó al suelo ni rodo por esas mejillas delicadas. _

_"Kohaku suspiro y reacciono. Soltó inmediatamente a la joven y se alejo de ella, soltando el cuchillo. _

_" 'Lo siento. Lo siento' murmuró una y otra vez, jalando sus cabellos en gesto desesperado y poco elegante, como todo lo que solía hacer él. Durante unos minutos sufrió ante la mirada de aquella criatura tan sublime y realmente se sorprendió cuando ella le cogió de las manos y las atrajo hacia sus labios. _

_" 'No tienes por qué disculparte, Kohaku' le dijo ella con una voz amable y llena de amor 'Te he esperado durante mucho tiempo, y no me ha importado ese arranque pequeño de furia. Mejor aún, me has demostrado que tengo que enseñarte mucho más de lo que esperaba. Ven conmigo por favor. No te haré daño'._

_"Kohaku se dejo hacer y ella lo llevó a lo más profundo del bosque, donde entraron a una cueva y le preparo un poco de té con unas hierbas aromáticas y extrañas. Kohaku se relajo al instante, y antes de poder decir nada se quedo sumido en un profundo letargo oscuro, sin sueños. _

_"Al despertar, creyó que la noche no había terminado, sin embargo, era ya la tercera que pasaba en la cueva. Se levantó, sintiéndose pesado y extremadamente cansado. Se dio cuenta de que estaba en una cama hecha de hojas de árboles y sorprendentemente cómoda. A su lado, con una sonrisa y un paño frío, estaba la mujer, cuidándolo. _

_"Él le explicó con detenimiento qué misión había tenido y también que no estaba dispuesto a cumplirla. Y ella le contestó con sinceridad que cuando cantaba, lo hacía para que él la escuchara, pero que siempre venían otros hombres y mujeres que no le interesaban, y que se iba de regreso a su cueva. Le explico también que no sabía sobre los decesos de aquellos que la siguieron, y dijo que seguramente se habían perdido, pues el bosque era demasiado grande y peligroso para aquellos que no lo conocían. Kohaku, aun con reservas, decidió creerle aquello último, pero tenía una duda: '¿Por qué me esperabas a mí'? _

_" 'Te esperaba porque el corazón del hombre ya está muy corrompido por la vanidad y la hipocresía, solo tienen lugar para la avaricia y la envidia. Pero tú, que careces de la oportunidad de cualquier cosa, me pareces una persona muy buena, y quiero hacerte mi amigo. Yo siempre estoy muy sola, y no tengo otra compañía que el de los animales. Así que dime, Kohaku, ¿te gustaría vivir conmigo?'_

_"La idea le hizo volver a temer, en especial porque aún no podía —o quizá no quería— preguntarle cómo sabía su nombre y le dijo que lo pensaría. _

_"Hablaron sobre muchas cosas, como si ambos fuesen conocidos de toda la vida. Al final el temor que Kohaku sentía por encontrarse con el líder de su aldea, y encima la comodidad con que podía platicar con la mujer, hicieron que a los dos días accediera a quedarse con ella. _

_"Pasaron los días, y luego los meses, hasta que por fin, Kohaku se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de esa mujer. _

_"Ella no tenía nombre, y la conocía y llamaba por 'Señorita del Viento', pues a él siempre le pareció que se movía con la elegancia y ligereza que lo hacía el viento durante las noches, mientras movía las copas de los árboles. Además, cuando ella llegaba a acariciarle el cabello o el rostro, Kohaku sentía como si fuera una brisa fresca que le recorriera el cuerpo y que pronto despertó descargas eléctricas que subían desde la punta de la cabeza a la de los pies._

_"En otro momento, la llamaría Sirena, Hada o Luna, intentando que ella mostrara cuál de todos le gustaba más y poder nombrarla así para siempre. Pero ella nunca dio señales de desear otro nombre que no le pusiera Kohaku, incluso aunque terminará diciéndole de mil maneras. _

_"Vivieron en paz durante mucho tiempo, siempre como amigos aunque en sus corazones desearan algo más. Ya se venían los años de la primera guerra ninja, cuando de repente, la aldea donde Kohaku había vivido empezó a expandirse y un día determinado, por fin llegaron a cuestas de la cueva. _

_"Los árboles fueron quemados y los animales cazados. Luna —como Kohaku termino decidiéndole por nombre— estaba realmente enojada y triste y siempre salía a llorarle a los bosques y luego a esconderse en la cueva junto con Kohaku, que le rogaba a Luna irse de ahí._

_" 'Pero, ¿cómo quieres que deje todo donde he vivido? Es mi hogar y yo lo _amo _más que a mi vida misma' le respondía siempre entre sollozos amargos. Kohaku, harto de esto, decidió ir a encontrarse con el líder de su aldea. _

_" 'Descuida, Luna. Me haré cargo de salvar tu hogar'. _

_"Ella lo miró con una tenue sonrisa. 'Kohaku, ¿no entiendes todavía aún, que este también es tu hogar. Siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo será' después de aquellas palabras, una sombra de miedo se formo en el rostro de Luna y cogió a Kohaku de la mano 'No me dejes. No vayas, no quiero perderte'._

_"Kohaku se sorprendió, pero se sintió inmensamente feliz. Se agachó y tomando valor de no sabía dónde, le acaricio la mejilla. Sabía que si intentaba detener a los aldeanos probablemente moriría, pero eso no le importaba. Levantó la cabeza de Luna, y la besó en los labios. _

_"Se fue poco tiempo después, diciéndole a Luna que la amaba y que regresaría. Pero, que sino lo hacía, ella debería de resignarse e irse, antes de que cualquier cosa le pasara. _

_"Kohaku se encontró con el líder e intentó hablarle sobre lo absurdo que era —y lo importante que sería sino lo hacía—, destruir el bosque. El líder se rió en su cara, lo insulto y llamo cobarde. Que debía de haber muerto, y que, de todos modos, aquello podía solucionarse. _

_"Mandó llamar a sus hombres y estos apresaron a Kohaku —quien aunque lucho valientemente, estaba en clara desventaja—, y les dijo que lo llevaran a los postes de tortura, donde lo amarraron por las muñecas y lo dejaron de rodillas, para que el sol de las mañanas le insolara. _

_"Pasaron días, y Kohaku se sentía cada vez más débil. Veía cómo los aldeanos seguían moviéndose y talando árboles, y deseo que Luna ya estuviera lejos de ahí. _

_"Cuando se cumplía la primera semana, a la luz de la luna y con la boca seca y las fuerzas flanqueando al máximo, Kohaku supo que moriría. Se resigno a ello y sonrió amargamente. Entonces, el viento trajó consigo el canto de Luna, y Kohaku se sintió desesperado al ver enfrente de él la menuda figura de la mujer que amaba. Luna llevaba un chal envolviendo su cuerpo y un cuchillo, aquellos mismos que él llevaba el primer día que la conoció. Cortó las sogas y lo liberó, pero Kohaku estaba ya muy débil y simplemente se desplomo sobre el suelo. Luna lo atrajo a su cuerpo y lo abrazo. _

_" 'Te pedí que te fueras. Me prometiste que lo harías' le dijo Kohaku con la voz débil, muy en el fondo agradecido por poder verla una vez más. Representaba un consuelo, ante la inminente muerte. _

_" 'Kohaku, hice lo que me pediste, pero no podía dejarte aquí. No así'_

_"Luna hizo lo posible por cargar a Kohaku y llevárselo lejos, ahora que todos los hombres de la aldea dormían, pero él no daba señales de poder pararse y al final la desesperación entro en ella. _

_" 'Tienes que ayudarme, Kohaku. No puedo cargar con todo tu peso yo sola'._

_" 'Debes dejarme aquí' respondió él con una media sonrisa. _

_" '¿De qué hablas? Por supuesto que no haré eso. _

_" 'Sí, lo harás. O nos mataran a los dos, por favor, Luna… Tienes que irte. Debes hacerlo porque te amo, y no quiero que te hagan daño'._

_" 'Si me dejas marcharme sola, serás tú el que me haga daño, Kohaku' insistió ella, con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, tan cristalinas que a la luz de la luna llena, parecían estrellas._

_"Kohaku le pasó una mano sobre el rostro, en una leve caricia. Se disculpo porque no había podido ayudarla a salvar su hogar, y también por tener que dejarla. _

_" 'Pero en algún lugar nos encontraremos, ¿verdad?' le dijo, con sus últimas fuerzas 'Mientras te haya visto esta última vez… Puedo estar en paz. Te…'_

_"Aquello último no logró terminarlo, y fue lo último que dijo. Su mano cayó a su costado y Luna, que vio morir a su amado frente a sus ojos y sin poder hacer nada, sintió la ira cubriendo su ser. Gritó tan fuerte que todos los aldeanos despertaron y corrieron a su encuentro. _

_"Alguna vez, Kohaku le preguntó a Luna si realmente era un fantasma o un ángel, puesto que ella no envejeció ningún día. Ella nunca quiso contestarle. _

_"El líder de la aldea se puso frente, y miró la trágica escena sin sentir tantita pena. Luna, que lo observaba con los ojos completamente negros, sin rastro del iris ni de la pupila, eran simplemente, dos abismos que refulgían con un color morado a través de las orillas. Los cabellos de Luna se mecían de un lado a otro y el viento aullaba con fuerza. El líder —igual que muchos hombres— hizo un intento de clavarle kunais y espadas pero estas se veían desviadas y salían volando de sus manos sin siquiera llegar a diez centímetros de su blanco._

_"Hubo gritos, sangre y muerte. Para cuando la luna cruzaba su punto culminante, Luna estaba recostada sobre Kohaku, rodeada de miles de cuerpos sin vida, y susurrando cosas al oído del único cadáver que le importaba. _

_"Y entonces, el cuerpo de Kohaku empezó a brillar con un resplandor rojizo y se fue haciendo más pequeño, más delgado hasta convertirse en una flor. Luna la tomo entre sus dedos y se adentro al bosque casi muerto. _

_"Un par de noches más tarde, cuando el atardecer hacía cruzar sus últimos rayos de sol a través de las montañas, un niño cruzaba junto a sus padres el bosque. Los tres eran viajeros y querían escapar de la guerra, que ya daba sus inicios, y dieron con un claro. Ahí había una mujer muy hermosa, que cantaba una triste canción a los pétalos de una flor rojiza. _

_"Los tres se quedaron embelesados por aquella extraña imagen, y se sorprendieron todavía más cuando la mujer pareció desvanecerse en el viento, y una ráfaga de éste empujaba la flor hacia arriba, más, más aún, hasta que se perdió de vista en la noche. _

_"Permanecieron quietos y asombrados. Y, justo cuando no podían asombrarse más, hubo en la oscuridad un destello rojizo en el cielo. Levantaron las cabezas, y observaron como la luna se había puesto completamente roja. _

_"Cuando la luna volvió a la normalidad —el blanco consumiendo graciosamente al rojo—, los tres se adentraron al claro. El niño, se percató de un cuaderno y lo recogió, se lo enseño a sus padres: El padre lo abrió y comenzó a leer en voz alta la historia de Luna y Kohaku… Al final de las hojas solo había unas palabras que intrigaron a él y a su familia: 'Todos necesitan a alguien. Yo te necesitaba a ti… Por eso he plantado flores rojas en la luna y muy pronto te llevaré ahí… El día que tu despiertes estaré a tu lado como la primera vez que lo hiciste en mis manos, y en ese momento de tan frágil y efímera felicidad, y para que todos sepan la desgracia y el amor en nuestra historia: la luna, se tornara roja'."_

Deidara se quedo quieto durante mucho tiempo, observando cómo efectivamente, la luna dejaba de ser roja y conforme avanzaba el tiempo y la posición, se convertía en la misma luna blanca de siempre, aburrida, se atrevería a decir ahora que la había visto de aquel color tan inusual.

—¿Y ese es el fin, hum?— preguntó Deidara, con el ceño fruncido. Todavía a pesar de todo, no se creía que Sasori hubiese recordado historia más cursi —¿Así nada más? ¡Yo creía que se trataría de un guerrero y de una batalla tan cruenta que la luna lloro sangre, hum!— hizo una pausa y suspiro —¿Una historia de amor? Eso no mola mucho, hum.

Sasori nunca había salido de Hiruko mientras contaba la historia, y la marioneta claro que se mantenía impasible y quieta, en su lugar. En la voz de Hiruko, la historia había tenido un toque tenebroso y más lúgubre, pero a Deidara le inquietaba pensar siquiera en una luna roja creada por _amor. _

—Quizá es solo que tú estás demasiado mocoso para entender esa clase de cosas— se limitó a decir Sasori, con un tono de burla. Antes de que Deidara pudiera replicar, el marionetista hizo girar a Hiruko y avanzó hacia donde se quedarían por la noche.

Deidara parpadeo rápidamente, se puso de pie —con la cabeza aún un poco dolorida— y corrió al lado de Sasori.

—¿Usted alguna vez se ha enamorado, hum?— preguntó Deidara, intrigado. Se preparo mentalmente y anticipó el golpe que le querría dar el marionetista con la cola de su marioneta, pero nuevamente se vio sorprendido al encontrarse con que Sasori no lo golpeó (resultaba también algo raro que por cosas sin sentido si lo hiciera, y, para cuando él estaba preparado… _nada_) —Ahm… —añadió ante el silencio en que se sumió Sasori, y encima, ante el abrupto paro de movimientos por parte de Hiruko —¿Sasori no danna?

—No digas sandeces, mocoso— contestó Sasori por fin y continúo con sus movimientos —A menos que quieras que te golpee de nuevo, y que, esta vez, si tenga toda la intención de matarte.

Deidara sufrió de un escalofrío y sacudió la cabeza.

—Lo siento, solo me dio curiosidad, hum— agregó Deidara y para aliviar la tensión de su error, agregó con cierto nerviosismo —Seguro que un artista de su calibre nunca ha tenido tiempo para pensar en esas estupideces, ¿verdad? Por eso es que logro su objetivo, hum.

Sasori no le contestó y se limito a detenerse contra un árbol, ya cerca de un claro. La marioneta se mantuvo observando a Deidara, como siempre, mientras el rubio se recostaba en el pasto y bostezaba, cansado.

—Bueno, de todos modos, ha sido interesante ver así la luna, hum— dijo mientras se acomodaba y bostezaba todavía más —¿Sasori danna?.

El pelirrojo no habló, pero a Deidara le daba igual si contestaba o no, sabía que lo escuchaba —vete a saber por qué, ya que lo natural sería que lo ignorara completamente—, así que sonrió antes de cerrar los ojos.

—Sasori danna, gracias por contarme ese cuento, hum.

Y se quedo dormido.

Dentro de Hiruko, Sasori miraba hacia Deidara con aire un poco irritado.

—Che. Este mocoso habla mucho, y durara poco— murmuro. Algo en el fondo, muy, muy, pero muy en el fondo, comenzó a desear que no fuera así.

Sasori soltó interiormente una maldición. Ya empezaba a encariñarse con el mocoso.

**TO BE CONTINUED. **

**Esto, ahm... bueno, ya saben. Gracias por leer, tener paciencia y dejar review owoUU**


	3. La promesa del artista eterno

Hola sempais, y bienvenidos a la continuación de éste humilde fic SasoDei, hecho por su servidora (uwu). Hice el gran intento de que tardara menos, en consideración con lo terrible de estar tan apoderada por el ItaSaso que apenas logró pensar en otra cosa (D:).

Como siempre, agradezco a las personas que se toman la molestia de leerme, y mucho más a aquellos por los que el fic se mantiene (=3), ustedes son de lo mejor.

Hum...También hice un esfuerzo porque la relación de Sasori y Deidara comience a ser más palpable enlo que a su amistad se refiere, puesto que aún siento que les falta desarrollarse —a momentos les juro que pienso que nunca se dará el romance (=3=), pero por mi ser yaoístico que sí se dará, aunque me permito recordarles que de manera lenta—.

Aquí he comenzado a entrometerme un poquito más sobre lo que es el Mundo Ninja, pero de verdad que eso de andar por ahí visualizando escenas sangrientas de batallas, no se me da muy bien, así que por ahí se me han de escapar varios detalle, por eso, por favor: ¡No reclamen con ello! Y tampoco esperen mucho de mí en el aspecto de manerjar todo al 100% como lo haría el maravilloso Kishimoto samma, pues no es para nada mi fuerte. Aún así, espero que les guste.

**Advertencia: **Debido al hecho de que empiezo a ansiar mucho el avance de Sasori y Deidara como amigos, es probable que haya OoC. Así que están advertidos.

**PD: **Esta actualización está dedicada a **Karu-suna**, **Valeria15**, **Alizee no Danna **y mi querida alumna **Dark-Ookami589**, por siempre darme el apoyo y la motivación que muchas veces me hace falta para continuar las historias. ¡Ustedes cuatro son un pan de Jashin, y él las bendice (x3)!

Con mis mayores deseos de que lo disfruten, los dejó con la continuación (:D)

* * *

><p><strong>3. <strong>

_"Me perdí entre los suspiros del ayer, al sentir el frío viento en mi rostro. Vuelvo a recordar esa voz que me llevó al futuro que no está, mientras siento una vez más, ganas de llorar…" Inochi no namae._

**Silencio y Voz. **

**La promesa del artista eterno. **

**.**

**.**

Ahí estaban aquellos ojos grisáceos observándoles con detenimiento a través de la proyección; Una sombra que contrastaba con los halos de luz que atravesaban por la entrada de la cueva donde se habían quedado a descansar durante la noche —aunque el pelirrojo se había encargado de especificar que solo Deidara ocupaba hacerlo—.

Ambos miraban a su líder con expectación, mientras les explicaba sobre un pequeño grupo de ninjas de la aldea de la nube —dirigidos por un tal Takeo Murakami— que habían estado persiguiendo pistas sobre Akatsuki, y que además, estaban muy cerca de conseguir algo que podría meterlos en problemas.

—Es de suma importancia que haya éxito en la misión— les dijo de forma tajante el líder, observándoles de todavía más gélido que un témpano de hielo —.Comprenderán que no podemos andar dejando cabos sueltos en un lado y en otro.

—Por supuesto que no— convino el pelirrojo con su grave voz. Deidara los miró a ambos, apenas interesándose un poco en lo que sería (o no) bueno para Akatsuki —.El mocoso y yo nos haremos cargo de todo, Pein.

—Me alegra escuchar eso— les dijo, repartiendo una mirada entre los artistas, y apenas deteniéndose un poco más en el rubio —.Sería una buena idea que empezaras a inmiscuirte en los asuntos de Akatsuki, Deidara. Haz todo lo que diga Sasori— después se dirigió únicamente al mayor —.Espero un pronto informe, y con los resultados esperados.

—Lo tendrás.

Y diciendo esto, Pein desapareció ante los ojos de ambos subordinados.

El rubio se levantó casi enseguida, con una sonrisa en los labios. Le parecía excitante, ¿para qué decir que no?, la sola idea de convertir sus días monótonos y casi siempre en apariencia solitarios, en un reinicio de inspiración. Deidara ya estaba tan harto de todo, que de decirle alguien que tirándose de un barranco terminaba con su aburrimiento, habría considerado seriamente hacerlo.

Miró a su maestro, que se mantenía bajo la coraza inmutable de su marioneta.

—¡Al fin una misión, hum! —exclamó, aún a sabiendas de que probablemente el pelirrojo lo ignoraría y pasaría de largo, para empezar a buscar a la supuesta comunidad de ninjas —.¿No es eso emocionante, Sasori no danna?

El renegado de Suna se limitó a poner en marcha a Hiruko, en absoluto silencio. Deidara, a pesar de todo, asintió y comenzó a andar detrás de él. Anticipando las creaciones que pondría a la práctica, e imaginando el ya añorado "¡Boom!" de las explosiones.

—Supongo que iremos a la frontera de la Nube, ¿cierto? Pein dijo que estaban cerca de ahí, a punto de regresar un tiempo a su aldea, hum— soltó unos segundos después, sin perder la sonrisa pese a la _Ley del Hielo _del mayor —.Cuando lleguemos con ellos, le demostrare la verdadera esencia del arte efímero.

—Nada de eso— atajo Sasori, interrumpiendo una especie de discurso ensayado que tenía el menor —.Tú no irás conmigo…Ésta misión es para mí.

Inmediatamente, Deidara formó una mueca de disgusto.

—¿Cómo dice, hum? Pein acaba de insinuar que _yo _debo _empezar _a formar parte de todo…

—Y eso no significa que lo vayas a hacer justo en este momento, mocoso— le dijo Sasori, y el rubio se imagino que dentro de aquella escalofriante marioneta, el dueño sonreía —.Así que ya ves. Te quedarás donde te indique mientras voy por información.

—¿Información? — repitió Deidara, frunciendo el ceño —.Tenemos que _eliminarlos. _Nadie nunca dijo nada sobre recabar datos, hum.

Sasori lanzó un sonido exasperado, muy parecido a un suspiro. Deidara se preguntó mentalmente si el otro era capaz de tal acción, teniendo en cuenta que se había _transformado completamente _en una marioneta.

—Esto es exactamente por lo que más me molesta que seas mi compañero— murmuró el marionetista, más para sí mismo que para el otro.

—¿Por qué? — tuvo que preguntar. Casi podría esperar que la cola de Hiruko le propinara (o lo intentara) un golpe, pero ésta no llegó.

—Y aún tienes el descaro de cuestionar— soltó el pelirrojo, todavía más irritado —.Tú no piensas nada antes de actuar— hizo una larga pausa —.A pesar de llevar éste tiempo en Akatsuki, nada ha cambiado aún contigo.

El rubio enrojeció como si el mayor le hubiera dicho que lo había visto desnudo y ahora mismo se burlara de su _físico. _Con la voz ronca preguntó, de manera que pretendía sonar ofensiva:

—Usted me ha entrenado más, ¿cierto, hum? ¿Insinúa que no ha rendido frutos?

—¿Pretendes hacerme culpable de tu poca aplicación? — respondió con otra pregunta.

—No puedo mejorar sino practico de vez en cuando, hum.

—Practicar no es lo que te hace falta. De lo que careces es de ser lo suficientemente paciente como para idear una táctica que no incluya errores, y para eso, necesitas conocer a tu enemigo.

_Y mira quién viene a hablarme de paciencia, _pensó Deidara con una combinación de coraje, amargura y burla. Por supuesto que no lo dijo, antes de hacerlo, se mordió la lengua con fuerza. Unos segundos después, cuando ya estaba más calmado y seguro de que si abría la boca no sería para joderse solito, habló —con aparente filosofía—:

—Los planes de un individuo no determinan su éxito, porque siempre puede haber algo que falla. Lo está en su determinación y sus tácticas formadas mientras ocurre la batalla. Ahí es cuando alguien (en especial un artista) puede demostrar de lo que su inspiración es capaz de llegar, hum.

—Eso lo acabas de inventar— soltó el de Suna —.Y es ridículo.

—No lo es.

—Sí.

—Que no, hum.

—Mocoso…Tú no necesitas practicar para ser idiota, ¿verdad? — hizo una pausa —.Llegarás a donde yo diga, porque no necesito que arruines nada.

—Yo no arruinaría nada, hum.

—Sí lo harías.

El rubio sintió como si le acabaran de propinar una patada en el estomago. La ira no se hizo esperar demasiado.

—¿¡Por qué carajo cree que todo lo que _yo _digo o hago está mal, hum!

Sasori se quedo callado, como si con eso quisiera torturar al menor.

—No es que lo hagas todo mal— admitió Sasori, para sorpresa de Deidara —.Eres inteligente, y muy hábil— ante el halago (pillándolo completamente desprevenido), el rubio se limito a abrir los ojos y la boca de par en par —. Sin embargo, tu tendencia a actuar sin pensar en las cosas, te matara antes de que siquiera puedas dar todo tú potencial, lo que, sería un desperdicio, ¿verdad?

**0*0*0**

Deidara no dejó de mirar a Hiruko alejarse por entre el montón de arbustos y árboles que parecían ceñirse sobre aquel jorobado cuerpo, hasta que desapareció entre la espesura de las frondosas hojas y los troncos torcidos. El rubio se tiro de malhumor sobre el pasto, y cruzo tanto las piernas como los brazos, en actitud de berrinche. Al final, se hacía lo que la santa voluntad de la madera andante dictaba.

¿Cómo podía hacerle eso Sasori? ¡Sabiendo lo mucho que se aburría y lo importante que era para él seguir perfeccionando su arte! Y lo dejaba ahí, porque según él, Deidara no podría controlar la situación. El rubio sacó la lengua en dirección a donde se había ido Sasori y seguidamente hizo un puchero, mirando hacia otro lado. Había intentado durante su camino a la Aldea de la Nube, que Sasori cambiara de opinión respecto a la —posible— intromisión del oriundo de la roca a la misión…Sin embargo, el resultado había sido el mismo: "_Quédate aquí y no te muevas, mocoso. Regresaré pronto_". Repitió esas palabras en son de burla en su mente, despotricando por la desconfianza que todavía adquiría Sasori en cuanto se refería a él.

Deidara había pensado que ya con todo este tiempo juntos, Sasori le trataría diferente, pero todavía nada. No habían tenido ni un solo acercamiento como compañeros —aunque las riñas que le lanzaba cada vez que hacía algo mal o actuaba de forma _incorrecta _nunca faltaban— desde que… desde el cuento de _La luna roja, _y de eso, casi tres semanas. Volvió a maldecir los cielos por haberle entregado un compañero tan desconsiderado y —sobretodo— silencioso hasta que decidía insultarlo. Quisiera que al menos pudieran platicar un poco, pues hablarle al aire —que sería prácticamente lo que hacía cuando hablaba con Sasori y él lo ignoraba—, no era ya tan soportable como antes; Llevaba mucho tiempo sin tener una verdadera charla y comenzaba a aburrirse.

Era una persona demasiado inquieta como para quedarse en silencio tanto tiempo sin que no comenzara a molestarle. Pero ¿qué podía hacer? Había intentado por todos los medios hacer que Sasori hablara un poco con él… En un amago de entretenerse, comenzó a hacer memoria, intentando encontrar una respuesta positiva a sus esfuerzos —y, ya que no había demasiado de ello, al menos una que le indicara un buen camino a su objetivo—.

Veamos… ¿Qué había tratado ya?

Primer intento: El clima.

_—El calor está insoportable, ¿verdad que sí?_ _—preguntó, intentando llegar a alguna conversación. Sasori se mantuvo en silencio —.¿Cree usted que siga así? Porque como que ya me dan ganas de quitarme la capa, ¿A usted no?_

_—No seas idiota, mocoso— le soltó su maestro, con crueldad —.Soy una marioneta y no siento ni frío o calor. Tampoco dolor ni placer. ¿O es que no entiendes el significado de eso?_

_Deidara frunció el ceño. Lo había olvidado. Decidió intentar con algo más._

Segundo intento: ¿Por qué las marionetas serían arte?

_—Se me ha pasado, hum— comentó con una sonrisa —.Debe ser raro no sentir nada, ¿cierto?_

_—Es lo mismo._

_—Si así fuera no habría intentado convertirse en marioneta, ¿o sí, hum? ¿Por qué decidió ser marioneta? Quiero decir, hay muchos jutsus que supuestamente consiguen la inmortalidad, ¿por qué no buscar otro? _

_—No te importa. _

_El rubio se sintió enfadado por la renuencia a hablar que tenía el pelirrojo._

_—¿Qué tienen de _especial_ las marionetas, hum? — preguntó y, justo en ese momento sintió un escalofrío correrle la espalda. Antes de darse cuenta, Sasori ya había hecho girar la cabeza de Hiruko y proyectaba su cola contra él. Había sido una suerte escapar del ataque saltando antes de que llegara, y habría resultado victorioso si entonces alguien no le hubiera inmovilizado en el aire y lo estrellara contra el suelo —.¡Ah!_

_—Bien hecho, mocoso. Al menos ya me cuesta más trabajo atraparte— le dijo con burla el marionetista, en lo que volvía a avanzar _—._Pero olvidas que soy un marionetista. Y, en el peor de los casos para ti, soy el mejor que existe. _

Bueno, aprendió una lección: La táctica "infalible" del clima para entablar conversación con casi cualquiera, no funcionaría con Sasori. Ahora sabía también que nunca debía insinuar nada contra el arte del pelirrojo _—_al menos hasta que tuviera una idea de saber con qué o cómo lo atacaría el mayor_—. _

Ahora, ¿qué otra cosa podría haber intentado?

Tercer intento: ¿Quién era Hiruko?

_Deidara se mantenía mirando el cielo. Acababa de terminar una de sus figurillas de arcilla y le habían entrado unas repentinas ganas de montar en una de sus avecillas y ponerse volar. Sin embargo, desde hace un par de días eso le había empezado a resultar un poco tedioso… ¡Sorprendente! A él, empezaba a resultarle tedioso. Es verdad que seguía amando estar en el aire, allá donde parecía que no lo iban a alcanzar jamás…pero también quería pasar un buen rato de compañía humana —aunque no sabía si podría decirle así al pelirrojo—, y se devanaba los sesos pensando en cómo hacerle hablar, sin ningún resultado. _

_Miró al maestro de las marionetas, que permanecía encerrado en Hiruko. _

_De pronto, le llegó a la mente una pequeña pregunta… ¿Quién había sido realmente Hiruko? Es decir, que la marioneta parecía ser la preferida de Sasori, ya que la llevaba a todas partes. El marionetista, gracias a su…condición, no ocupaba salir de ella porque sus necesidades biológicas como ir al baño, etc., estaban vetadas, pero de no ser así, Deidara no estaba seguro de que siquiera eso hiciera salir a Sasori de la marioneta…mientras alguien pudiera verlo. _

_Eso le hizo pensar que Hiruko debía de haber sido un gran y poderoso ninja, que Sasori lucía como un premio… ¿O solamente significaría algo emotivo para el pelirrojo? _

_Teniendo en cuenta aquellas opciones, Deidara tendría que descartar por completo la segunda. Después de todo, Sasori era una _marioneta, _¿verdad?_

_—Oiga, danna— le habló, sin dejar su pequeña figura de arcilla. El otro no hizo ademán de escucharlo, pero el rubio se arriesgo a continuar de todos modos —.Hiruko es su marioneta preferida, ¿cierto, hum?_

_El pelirrojo no respondió enseguida._

_—No— contestó al fin. Deidara frunció el ceño._

_—¿Quién era Hiruko cuando estaba vivo, hum? — del marionetista pareció emanar una energía que indicaba irritación, aunque el rubio decidió pasarla por alto (estaba realmente aburrido, eso ténganlo por seguro). Ante la insistencia de Deidara, el otro respondió:_

_—Un ninja poderoso. _

_—Ah…— soltó el rubio, decepcionado —¿De dónde lo conocía usted, hum?_

_—Mocoso— le dijo con un tono amenazador al que el rubio se estaba acostumbrando poco a poco._

_—¿Sí? — preguntó, haciéndose el inocente y arrastrando la vocal con cierta congoja (y, hay que decirlo, con ganas de molestar). _

_—Si vuelves a hablar, podrás preguntárselo tú mismo, porque formarás parte de mi colección. _

_Sasori no era solo pocas palabras, para él, la tortura y cualquier burla que llevara a cabo, tenían que ir de la mano con las escasas que llegara a decir. Deidara lo sabía…pero…_

Ya. Con solo recordar esos tres intentos se sentiría satisfecho, pues los otros terminaron igual o peor. Lanzó un gran suspiro. No sabía por qué crecían esas repentinas ganas de que el pelirrojo le tomara en cuenta, o al menos, cruzara algunas palabras con él. Tendía a decirse a sí mismo que se debía simplemente a lo rutinaria que se había vuelto su vida, y, en que él detestaba eso; _Necesitaba _que algo nuevo le sucediera.

Y la oportunidad perfecta fue cuando apareció esta nueva organización que Pein les había mandado _callar_. Deidara sintió la pizca de emoción, recuerdo de cuando ya estaba haciendo planes para el cómo iba a acabar con los enemigos, y después en la decepción que sufrió cuando Sasori le había dicho que no iría.

Y pensar en eso solo le hizo enfurruñarse más. ¿Por qué Sasori no era capaz de ver su potencial? Decía que tenía que mejorar, pero no hacía más que frenar los posibles adelantos que habría podido hacer de haberse mostrado solo un momento, de lo que podía hacer, de llevar a la práctica las cosas nuevas que el maestro de las marionetas le estaba enseñando. Y encima, a él le costaba mucho mantenerse al margen. Entre más tiempo pasaba, las ansías eran cada vez más incontrolables, y él terminaría —tarde o temprano— por estallar.

Miró de un lado a otro, intentando distraerse con cualquier cosa, pero incluso la idea de ponerse a volar sobre una de sus creaciones le resultaba tediosa y absurda.

¿Cómo podía hacerle eso Sasori? ¡Era un desconsiderado! Aunque, ¿qué esperaba de un criminal rango S, exactamente? La sola mención de su descuido le hizo sentir estúpido. Pero incluso siendo el más terrible de los antagonistas del mundo, el marionetista debería de permitirle al joven un rato de distracción.

La inspiración se iba poco a poco. Todo se hacía monótono y aburrido.

El rubio se inclino hacia delante, dejando las manos colgadas y los largos cabellos sobre la tierra, lanzó un profundo suspiro y procuro dejar sus miembros flojos. ¿Por qué tenía tan mala suerte? Quizá pedir que se apreciaran realmente sus habilidades era demasiado y es que, todo parecía estarse repitiendo… Y pensó en Onoki, inevitablemente.

La ira y la frustración fueron en aumento; No es como si debiera de resultar imposible, pensó con cierta amargura, aceptar que podía hacer algo bien.

Realmente tenía ganas de mostrarle a Sasori de lo que era capaz. ¡Tenía que hacerlo! Para que dejara de tratarlo como un niño toda la vida…Eh, de acuerdo, todavía era un niño, pero ya para entrar a la adolescencia y que debía de ser capaz de hacerse con todo el mundo en la palma de la mano.

¡Ah, por supuesto! Pensó con una sonrisa extendiéndose sobre su rostro, ¡Al cuerno con esa maldita madera andante! Deidara poseía un potencial extraordinario, y no lo derrocharía solo porque su estúpido Danna creía que era un inútil. Además, siendo sinceros parecía que para el pelirrojo, todo lo que le rodeaba —a no ser que se tratara de sus marionetas— debía de ser catalogado como inferior a su _maravillosa _y _perfecta _persona. Eso era injusto.

Se puso de pie con completa determinación leyéndose en su mirada. Sorprendería a Sasori capturando primero al ninja y entonces, su danna tendría que admitir que siempre se había equivocado respecto a él.

Dio un par de pasos firmes, e inmediatamente —como si alguien hubiera dejado de darle cuerda a sus movimientos—, se detuvo. ¿Y si Sasori se enojaba más? De por sí, el maestro de las marionetas siempre tenía un malhumor que no parecía ceder nunca…Y Deidara no quería formar parte de la malsana obsesión del de Suna, porque había que admitirlo, ésta lo era.

Durante un segundo meditó que lo más _correcto _sería quedarse en ese lugar y limitarse a esperar al pelirrojo, pero de pronto pensó en las palabras de Sasori, en unas de esas pocas veces que se había dignado a hablarle _en serio, _y en su cabeza lo único que logró hacer resonar era que ahora que estaba en Akatsuki por la fuerza, no tenía control de su vida. Se sintió irritado, porque, tal parecía que era cierto. Si Sasori decía que pararan, lo hacía; Cuando decía que comiera, comía; Cuando lo miraba y le decía que podía montarse a sus avecillas un rato —y probablemente solo lo hacía para tener tiempo a solas y lejos del _mocoso_— él lo hacía.

No. Ni siquiera con Onoki se había comportado tan resueltamente obediente. ¿Por qué iba a cambiar eso? Resultaba patético, de verdad…

Detestaba _aquello _en lo que se convertía su vida día con día, así que, con una fuerte inhalación, se preparo para seguir el camino del marionetista.

**0*0*0**

Sasori siempre había dejado en claro que Orochimaru no le caía bien —aunque se sorprendía, ya que ambos buscaban la inmortalidad—, pero ahora que tenía a Deidara a cuestas, maldecía todavía más a la senil serpiente. Es decir, que soportar a un mocoso que _siempre _quería andar de parlanchín resultaba irritante, y aunque él se mantuviera con la boca cerrada ignorando a Deidara, éste parecía no entender las señales que manaban con las palabras: "Deja de hablarme, idiota" más que implícitas. Sin embargo, se trataba más bien, de que el rubio parecía hacer caso omiso de ellas, o bien, era un completo estúpido que no se daba cuenta.

Continúo por su camino, agradecido infinitamente ese súbito momento de paz que había preparado con la excusa de que el rubio no podría hacer nada contra el enemigo para poder ir por su parte. En realidad, pudo haberle dicho a Deidara que fuera a cumplir la misión —como parte de su entrenamiento, claro—, y quizá habría disfrutado más de la paz que podría rodearle de no tener que aguantar al mocoso y tampoco por ir detrás del ninja de la Nube.

Habría sido mejor, pero tenía que admitir, que le venía bien esa pequeña distracción. Últimamente se había sorprendido a sí mismo observando discretamente a su compañero, en búsqueda de un algo que no sabía exactamente qué era, y que además, no encontraba ni siquiera después de varios minutos de verle. La verdad es que al principio lo habían desconcertado esas pequeñas miradas furtivas, pero después comenzó a sentirse un poco indiferente ante el asunto —o eso creía—; Había algo que destellaba en la figura del mocoso, así quisiera o no admitirlo, y era algo que parecía acompañarlo incluso cuando estaba dormido. Pero que esos días parecía ir disminuyendo.

¿Estaría enfermo? Se preguntó repentinamente, deteniéndose un poco entre la maleza que lo rodeaba. Podía ser posible. Recordó con una sonrisa altiva el hecho de que ahora él no podía enfermarse, pero que los _mortales _como Deidara eran un poco más frágiles.

Dentro de Hiruko él se encogió de hombros e hizo que la marioneta avanzara de nuevo por el bosque; Bueno, no le importaba que se muriera. Al fin y al cabo, le darían otro compañero, y, ésta vez, ojala fuera alguien a quien pudiera al menos tolerar de una manera que rayara en la mutua comprensión.

Volvió a detenerse contra su propia voluntad. La verdad es que Deidara era molesto, impulsivo, maleducado y muchas otras cosas, pero aún así, parecía admirarlo mucho y encima, comprendía su verdadera intención con el arte, aunque compartieran aquel concepto igual que lo hacían el agua y el aceite.

Y quizá eso era lo que hacía que el pelirrojo volteara a ver al otro cada cierto tiempo: Esa extraña energía que catalogaba a Deidara como alguien que lo daría todo por lo que consideraba arte, por lo único que podría importarle en la vida…

Antes, Sasori sentía ese deseo de descubrir más cosas en sus marionetas, y cada obra nueva era una cálida sensación que rodeaba su cuerpo. Aún cuando se convirtió en marioneta, seguía sucediendo con su corazón.

Detestaba ese órgano que debía conservar para poder _vivir_. En un antaño, su corazón era una de las cosas que más deseaba eliminar…Porque, ¿cómo podría un ninja que deseaba ser poderoso y trabajarlo todo para su arte, sobrevivir con sentimientos y una vida finita?

En ese entonces, Sasori había podido sonreír con sinceridad y espontáneamente al ver terminada una de sus obras…Ahora todas parecían algo que seguía haciendo para descubrir el significado de la vida; Si eres perecedero, nunca _eres nadie. _Pero si eres inmortal, pareciera que el mundo se hace más pequeño, cuando lo único que sucede es que ya no queda nada en él.

El de Suna no había rebasado alguna edad con la que pudiera considerarse inmortal, y podría decirse que estaba en la plenitud de su vida. Treinta años no eran muy especiales en la escala de la perennidad, y sin embargo, Sasori comenzaba a sentirlos como si hubieran pasado con la lentitud de siglos, con la perpetua sensación de que poco a poco, algo mucho más allá de lo que podían ofrecerle horas trabajando en sus muñecos, le faltaba. ¿El qué era? No sabía responderlo, pero esa pregunta estaba casi siempre en su mente… ¿Qué hacía que las personas soportaran cada monótono y aburrido día de su vida? ¿Por qué los que carecían de la habilidad de ser inmortales y perdurar para siempre parecían ser siempre más felices que él? ¿_Qué_ hacía falta?

¿O era que solo _él _tenía algo mal? En el mundo ninja, el deseo por la vida eterna era ya muy frecuentado, y en la organización rojinegra, Sasori no era el único que había buscado ese resultado.

Ahí estaban Kakuzu, Hidan, Orochimaru —aunque éste último ya se hubiera marchado—, y ninguno de esos tres parecía sentirse como él. El resto de Akatsuki aparte de ellos, parecía decir que si su muerte llegara tarde o temprano, la aceptarían. Y él, estaba dividido, porque temía mucho al instante final, pero al mismo tiempo ya lo esperaba…

Y de pronto llegó Deidara a su vida, y decía querer resultar efímero porque no había una mejor manera de _ser _o _estar. _El rubio lo había llamado _armonía, _aunque el mayor intuía que se refería a que no quería ir contra la naturaleza. ¿Qué no estaba bien? En ese mundo de putrefacción, traición y malos sentimientos, ¿qué estaba bien? Era injusto… Terminar antes de lograr algo realmente grandioso y morir sin ver cómo se te alabará posteriormente. Las obras de arte existían para ser admiradas durante generaciones, ¿por qué no debería ser lo mismo con el artista?

Pero entre más tiempo pasaba, Sasori se sentía más vacío.

Durante un par de minutos se quedo pensando en eso, y a los siguientes se dio cuenta de que se había quedado parado sin hacer absolutamente nada. Sacudió la cabeza de un lado al otro.

—Tsk. Ese mocoso ya me está pegando lo idiota— soltó con desprecio antes de volver a encaminarse.

Echarle la culpa a Deidara parecía lo más sencillo, aunque por dentro supiera que no era cierto. Todos esos _sentimientos _—le habría gustado hacer desaparecer esa palabra de la faz de la Tierra—, ya los tenía él de mucho antes.

Cerró los ojos y se visualizo cuando pequeño, mirando a través de la ventana hacia las calles arenosas. Se imagino usando los hilos de chakra para jalar los brazos de aquellas viejas marionetas para que éstas le abrazaran y él pudiera fingir que a quienes representaban, seguían a su lado. También recordó cuántas veces se había esforzado cargando las marionetas y las había llevado a la enorme cama, recostándolas a ambos lados y preparándose para dormir con una tenue sonrisa y un amargo destello cruzando su mirada mientras decía: "Buenas noches, papá. Buenas noches, mamá".

Una punzada de dolor —ya bastante familiar— volvió a despertarlo de sus ensoñaciones, y hasta ese momento, se dio cuenta de que había cerrado los ojos.

No estaba bien pensar en esas cosas. Solo terminarían haciendo que se cansara más pronto de todo aquello que formó parte de su sueño más grande… Quería ser inmortal, no deseaba pensar siquiera en que todo su esfuerzo se fuera al traste por una pequeña depresión que seguramente se le iría pasando, como uno de esos estúpidos enamoramientos de colegiales que se suelen tener en la vida; Pensar en aquello no lo hizo más feliz, así que se llamó a sí mismo idiota, y después trató de concentrarse.

Era tiempo de preocuparse por cosas más importantes y que tenían que ver con Akatsuki. Desocupó —con cierto éxito— la mente, y volvió a seguir su camino.

Debería de estar cerca del último lugar donde algunas personas divisaron al ninja de la Nube…Al menos, podría entretenerse un poco. Sin embargo, su mente no estaba al cien ese día, sería mejor que se anduviera con cuidado…

Hiruko avanzaba con cierta pesadez, aunque Sasori procuraba no romper las ramas que estaban a su lado. A veces se preguntaba qué caso tenía llevar a cuestas esa enorme marioneta; Con una ligera sonrisa torcida pensó que en realidad, Hiruko lo llevaba a cuestas a él, y Sasori solo se ocupaba de ser su marionetista.

Si realmente existía un ser superior en los Cielos, debía de sentirse satisfecho de poder manejar a su gusto a todas las personas del mundo. ¿Él las manejaba para hacer el mal? O quizá simplemente no podía hacer otra cosa que ser un espectador del espectáculo que formaba cada quién.

Sea como sea, al Akasuna realmente le maravillaba ser un marionetista. Tenía el control sobre las acciones de los otros, y gracias a su poderosa habilidad con el genjutsu, incluso sobre la mente. Esa era una sensación que la mayor parte del día, le distendía de su existencia.

Oh, ¿qué será de un artista que ha perdido la inspiración o que se descarrió de su más importante y esencial sueño? Sasori, que juró ser imperecedero pero que ya le faltaban ganas de vivir…¿Qué iba a ser de él?, siguió preguntándose durante el camino…No lo sabía, pero creía intuir que no le importaría…A él, ni a nadie, en realidad.

Como si sus pensamientos hubieran esperado a que llegara a esa conclusión para traicionarlo, volvió a pensar en Deidara montado sobre una de sus aves de arcilla, con una gran sonrisa, todavía sin conocer los pormenores que se sumaban cada vez que las obras de arte de volvían parte de un interminable cliché… A la mejor a Deidara nunca le sucedería, en vista de que pensaba ser efímero… Tal vez comenzaba a envidiar al menor…En esa forma que tenía de sentirse _vivo_, aún sabiendo que la muerte podría apostarle en cada esquina, a cada minuto. Y mientras Sasori vivía temiendo de la muerte y aún así, repudiando la vida.

Ah, de pronto ya no tenía caso… Nada.

Fue entonces que un sonido le alertó de la presencia de un personaje a unos cuantos metros de lejanía, en dirección al norte, donde los árboles comenzaban a disiparse y Sasori alcanzó a ver la figura de un hombre alto, de tez ligeramente morena y unos cabellos cafés muy claros, atado en el brazo derecho, tenía atada la bandana de la aldea de la nube, como si invitara al maestro de las marionetas a saber que era exactamente quién buscaba. Aquel estaba golpeando un tronco, a modo de entrenamiento; Pese a sus intentos por evitarlo, Sasori logró visualizar a Deidara haciendo lo mismo, pero solamente a lo bruto.

Sonrió apenas de manera perceptible. ¿Quién lo pensaría buscando su propia fortaleza mientras su mente divagaba en ese impertinente y explosivo chico de cabellos rubios?

El cielo —o el infierno— a veces parecía conspirar a sus espaldas para derrocarle, pero Sasori sabía que él tenía la capacidad de pasar sobre todo aquello que resultaba fatal para los de convicciones débiles; Él había flaqueado mucho en éstas, pero se dijo una vez más que solo se trataba de otra etapa —probablemente tanto Kakuzu como Orochimaru, (quienes llevaban ya más tiempo en el asunto de la inmortalidad) también les había llegado a pasar—. Sasori era fuerte, y recuperaría tarde o temprano las ganas de continuar mirando el mundo, por más pobre que éste le empezara a resultar con los años.

De momento, solo tenía que concentrarse en la misión. Así que volvió a recuperar la atención en quien suponía, era Takeo, mientras del prado que se extendía hacia delante, llegaban corriendo otros tres hombres fornidos y apariencia más bien común junto a dos mujeres de aspecto casi salvaje.

Se dijo que de momento se encargaría de recaudar información. Observó detenidamente cómo se acercaban los ninjas y comenzó a realizar los sellos de un Jutsu que anulaba su presencia y la hacía pasar desapercibida. Si había algún ninja tipo sensorial, sería suficiente como para que no le detectara.

Bueno, se dijo con un suspiro —más producto de antigua costumbre que cualquier otra cosa—, al menos Deidara no estaba ahí para fastidiarlo todo.

**0*0*0**

En cuanto Deidara se percató de la presencia de Sasori a unos quince metros de distancia, con Hiruko completamente inerte, algo en su interior se disparó. Pareció una alarma que le avisaba que si se movía tan solo un poco, el otro se advertiría su intromisión —la que el mayor había dejado muy en claro, no _quería _tener—.

Sin embargo, habían pasado varios minutos y el desertor de Suna ni parecía darse cuenta, y tampoco se movía.

Aquel comportamiento de inmovilidad podría no resultar normal, e incluso, el rubio se atrevería a pensar que tampoco podía pasarse como algo positivo, pero continúo escondido entre los árboles, esperando el siguiente movimiento de su maestro.

De pronto, desearía tener más preparación en la persecución que en ofensiva…

Podía de todos modos echarse a volar y buscar por su cuenta, pero temía un poco por su salud integral cuando bajara y descubriera que Sasori lo mataría por desobedecerlo al verlo surcar los cielos.

—Ah, de todos modos lo haría si capturo al ninja, hum— murmuró el rubio, visiblemente molesto —.Además, ¿no había decidido ya que no dejaría que esos bastardos decidieran mi vida?

A su nuevo punto de vista, Akatsuki tendría que conformarse con que seguía ahí. Mientras, lo mismo que Sasori: Él tenía control sobre su propia vida.

Con una tenue sonrisa metió la mano a sus bolsas de arcilla y preparo un ave parecida un poco a lo que sería un águila de caricatura. Estaba a punto de lanzarla al suelo y hacerla crecer, cuando se le ocurrió que quizá Sasori se hubiera detenido porque había encontrado al ninja que buscaban, y que, hacer que cualquiera de los dos se alertara, le costaría bastante caro.

Miró nuevamente a la figura jorobada que se hallaba a la distancia, aún inerte entre los troncos de árboles.

¡Qué desesperante! ¿Cómo es que podía quedarse tanto tiempo viendo un mismo punto? Claro, suponiendo que seguía dentro de Hiruko…

Miró de un lado a otro, buscando entre los árboles a su maestro, pero no hubo rastros de él. Volvió la mirada a Hiruko. Seguramente Sasori ya había encontrado al ninja y estaba espiando. Eso era una pérdida de tiempo, pero a Deidara no le importó mantenerse inmóvil un rato más.

**0*0*0**

Siguió golpeando el tronco del árbol hasta poco después de que sus otros cinco compañeros se acercaran y se detuvieran a su alrededor. Todos se mantuvieron callados, a la espera de alguna indicación que seguir o el permiso para hablar.

Con un fuerte puñetazo, el ninja que era observado por el marionetista anteriormente, quebró la corteza del árbol y lo perforo hasta hundir su antebrazo.

—¿Alguna noticia? — preguntó con voz grave mientras sacaba su miembro y se limpiaba los nudillos. Los otros, como si se hubiera tratado de una señal se inclinaron sobre una rodilla, dejando la otra pegada al pecho y poniendo un puño sobre el suelo, para mantener el equilibrio —.¿Algo importante sobre Akatsuki?

—Lamentablemente no mucho, Takeo samma— contestó el hombre más grande, de largos cabellos azul pálido (casi blanco), y de ojos negros —.Parece que últimamente se mantienen ocultos en las sombras, sin hacer mucho.

—He escuchado hace unas semanas, un ninja de la aldea de la Arena fue capturado por el dueto del marionetista— contestó una mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes, que miraba con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia a su líder. Éste pareció sorprendido.

—¿De verdad? Tenía entendido que Orochimaru había abandonado Akatsuki desde la última vez que les rastreamos. ¿Quién es el nuevo?

—Creemos que tiene referencias con Iwa— contestó el hombre de antes, inclinando un poco más la cabeza —.Claro que usted está enterado que uno de los nietos de Onoki ha desertado: Deidara, creo que se llama.

—Es un mocoso de no más de catorce años— comentó la otra mujer, de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, que levantaba su cabello en un chongo —.Suponemos que Akasuna no Sasori se ha mantenido entrenándolo hasta hace un poco de tiempo, cuando se movilizaron contra el ninja de Suna.

—Supongo que una muerte segura es lo que le espero a ese pobre desgraciado— soltó Takeo, con una sonrisa cínica —.Muy mala suerte. ¿Sabemos ya a donde llevan a los _presos? _

—Al parecer tienen varios proveedores en cada una de las aldeas, excepto claro, la nuestra. Y de manera casi _legal, _pues las aldeas comienzan a pagar por sus servicios.

—¿Quién querría pagar para que les trabajen esos mal nacidos? — preguntó el líder, enojado y golpeando nuevamente el tronco de antes, de manera tan fuerte que abrió más el hoyo del tronco —.El mundo no necesita de Akatsuki.

Todos bajaron la cabeza, sabiendo el deseo de venganza de su líder, que hasta hace solo un año había sufrido la pérdida de su único hermano, a manos de Akatsuki —más precisamente, Itachi Uchiha y Kisame Hoshigaki—. Pensar que todo aquello había sido por una pequeña suma de dinero, le causaba aberración, al igual que a sus compañeros, que habían decidido seguirle para vengar la muerte de un muy querido ninja de la Aldea. No se iban a dar por vencidos, de eso estaban seguros.

—Claro que no, Takeo samma. De hecho…— la mujer del chongo, se quedo repentinamente callada. Todos le prestaron atención —.Nosotros derrotaremos a Akatsuki— el tono de la mujer era cuidadosamente escogido, como si con ello, quisiera hacer enterarse a sus compañeros de algo —.¿Reiniciaremos más tarde la búsqueda?

Takeo frunció el ceño, como leyendo algo en la mirada de su compañera.

—Me parece buena idea, Natsuki— le dijo, echando un rápido vistazo a la mujer y miró al hombre de cabellos azules, tan solo un segundo, lo suficiente como para volver instantáneamente su atención a Natsuki —.Ya sabes qué hacer.

El hombre asintió y se puso de pie, junto con Natsuki. Ella le echó una mirada a su compañero antes de juntar las manos y cerrar los ojos. Pasaron unos segundos en el que no se escuchó ningún ruido.

—Hay una cueva a casi medio kilometro al noreste. Podremos refugiarnos ahí— dijo la joven.

—Entonces hay que apresurarnos. Sora, Natsuki, adelántense— les ordeno y estos corrieron en dirección a donde anteriormente había indicado la chica. Takeo inmediatamente se giro hacia el resto —.Hana, Tora, Hayato… Vayan por provisiones.

—¡Hai! — gritaron los otros antes de correr en diferentes direcciones. Takeo se quedo muy quieto, antes de echar a correr donde los primeros dos.

**0*0*0**

Sasori frunció el ceño. Eran seis ninjas de la aldea de la Nube, muy bien preparados y determinados a liquidar a Akatsuki. Takeo parecía poseer mucha habilidad para el taijutsu, más que para ninguna otra cosa, y al parecer, la mujer del chongo —Natsuki—, era un ninja tipo sensorial. Se felicitó mentalmente por haber tomado precauciones.

Estuvieron conversando un poco, y al pelirrojo le molestó bastante que él hubiese sido un poco del tema. Pero sobre todo, le irritaba el hecho de que pensaran que se había retirado para entrenar a Deidara, un mocoso que le tenía sin cuidado. Sin embargo, hay que decirlo, Pein se había encargado de renegarle de varias misiones interesantes, y al pelirrojo no le había quedado mucho más qué hacer además de poner atención ante el entrenamiento que el rubio solía llevar por las tardes.

En la organización rojinegra, más que nada trataban de sobrellevar el tiempo antes de que Pein se acordara de su existencia, puesto que casi nunca se llegaban a reunir. Y sin embargo, el hecho de haber tenido que perder el tiempo con Deidara, le molestaba en demasía al pelirrojo.

¡Bueno! ¿Qué se le iba a hacer? De todos modos, ya se había dicho anteriormente que algo como eso le iba a tener sin cuidado, mientras tuviera que estar concentrado en la misión.

No es que fuera demasiado dificil, y en realidad, considerando lo que había visto, Sasori estaba seguro de que se iba a aburrir bastante… Sin embargo, no estaba mal dejarse absorber por ese pequeño…pasatiempo que Pein le dejaba tener.

Así que, con cuidado de no ser descubierto, se dispuso a seguir a Takeo. En cuanto llegara, la cosa resultaría de lo más sencillo; Al final, no sería más que levantar las manos, hace un par de movimientos y listo.

Ya incluso comenzaba a extrañar ver practicar al menor de los Akatsuki. Sería más interesante.

**0*0*0**

Deidara observó que Hiruko avanzaba y frunció el ceño. Su ojos apenas alcanzaban a ver unos cuantos retazos de algunas sombras a la distancia, muy, muy lejos. Sonrió cuando todos empezaron a partir y efectivamente, Sasori se disponía a seguirlos.

Ya habiéndolos encontrados, pensó el menor, podría adelantarse a Sasori y terminar con el trabajo para mostrarle que él solo podía hacerse cargo y de que ya no hacía falta estarse mofando de su _poca experiencia. _El marionetista se perdió de vista entre los árboles, y Deidara metió la mano en sus bolsas de arcilla para empezar a moldear un ave, montarse en ella y _divertirse _un poco. Sonrió, altivamente.

Y fue entonces que escuchó una especie de zumbido, a unos metros más atrás. Deidara se hizo a un lado con rapidez, haciendo muestra de unos maravillosos reflejos. Miró el kunai que se había clavado en el tronco del árbol y volteó hacia atrás, encontrándose con Natsuki y los que habían ido por _provisiones_, que lo observaban con una media sonrisa.

—Hola, pequeño Akatsuki— dijo la mujer con una voz cantarina, recordándole a Deidara campanillas —.¿Se te ha perdido algo?

**0*0*0**

Algo iba mal. Sasori no podía dejar de pensar en eso mientras caminaba, divisando poco a poco la cueva que había encontrado hace unos minutos la mujer; Algo iba mal y Sasori no sabía exactamente qué, ni tampoco por qué lo sabía.

Miró de un lado a otro, deteniéndose instantáneamente. No había tenido un _mal presentimiento _desde que había entrado a Akatsuki, hace casi ya quince años, y todavía, dudaba que hubiera sentido algo así en esos momentos. Era extraño, como si de pronto hubiera algo en él que se pusiera nervioso por una inexplicable razón.

Aún no podía dar con algo que pudiese haber hecho mal para sentirse en peligro. Pero la cosa era que, en realidad, él no se sentía desprotegido ni le parecía haber cometido algún error que lo llevara a una trampa —que aunque así fuera, lo arreglaría como si se tratara desde un principio como parte de su plan—…Parecía algo distinto, de una manera un poco más irritante de lo que era siempre.

Se sintió estúpido por el impulso de dar media vuelta y regresar.

Pero en cuanto siquiera lo pensó, aparecieron diez sombras rodeándolo. Sasori apenas podría haberse sorprendido mientras paseaba la mirada a través de diez imitaciones de uno de los ninjas que había estado observando anteriormente. De entre los árboles, un Sora salió cruzado de brazos —haciendo que sobresalieran unos bien formados bíceps— y con una sonrisa pedante en el rostro.

—Akasuna no Sasori— dijo éste mientras el aludido se mantenía quieto, sin sentir pizca de intimidación pese al tono temerario del otro —.Perfecto. No habría querido encontrarme con otro, además del líder y Kisame Hoshigaki.

El de Suna se limito a quedarse callado, en el interior de su marioneta sonrió burlonamente.

—Eres justo como te imaginaba— soltó el otro, mientras sacaba un kunai (por su vista periférica, Sasori notó como los demás clones hacían lo mismo) —.Pero para ti, todo acabara ahora.

—Entonces ven, y ya no me hagas esperar— dijo a través de la grave voz de Hiruko, sin siquiera hacer amago de un intento de defensa, o ataque. Sora corrió, gritando de forma escandalosa, mientras sus clones salían al mismo tiempo y haciendo el mismo predecible movimiento —.Hmph. Ridículo.

**0*0*0**

Lo primero en lo que pensó Deidara, fue que ese moño que sostenía el cabello de Natsuki la hacía parecer más vieja. Lo segundo, que esa ropa dejaba poco a la imaginación, con el escote tan pronunciado. Y lo tercero, que si ellos lo habían descubierto a él, significaría que también se habían percatado de Sasori…

Hubo una cuarta cosa que resonó en su cabeza: No tenía pavor de los ninjas que estaban enfrente, sin embargo, sabía que no podía hacerlos explotar a gusto sin que el pelirrojo se enterara de su desobediencia, y, la que le esperaría si así fuera, pues incluso si los destruyera, quedaría el hecho de que había sido descubierto con una absurda rápidez.

Se reprendió mentalmente por sus contradictorias sensaciones contra hacer o no su santa voluntad —un paso adelante, dos atrás—. Aquellos cambios de decisiones, le terminarían produciendo al final tortícolis o algo peor, temía imaginar.

—¿Y entonces? — preguntó Natsuki, sonriendo maliciosamente. Deidara le correspondió la sonrisa y se encogió de hombros.

—A mí no se me ha perdido nada, pero te recomendaría esconder bien tus encantos, no vaya a ser que alguien esté buscando verlos, hum— contestó, con toda la mordacidad que pudo. Miró alrededor… Eran cuatro ninjas los que le rodeaban.

Natsuki se sonrojo y frunció el ceño.

—Seguramente tú lo estás buscando ¿no? ¡Me halagas, aunque seguramente tu madre debería de prohibirte esos comentarios, _bebito_!

Y otra vez con lo de su edad. Sin embargo, aquello que más enfureció a Deidara fue la mención de su madre, en el hecho de que ella jamás podría volver a prohibirle nada.

Pensó, con tanta claridad como si lo estuviera viviendo el momento, en los largos cabellos de su madre, esparcidos sobre una almohada blanca…Sus ojos abriéndose lentamente y sonriéndole. "_Tus sueños…cuando los cumplas, yo habré hecho realidad los míos…Deidara"_

Deidara apretó los puños. Apenas había sido consciente de que antes, cuando el kunai había sido lanzado en su dirección, había apartado las manos lejos de las bolsas de arcilla, y ahora, con una rapidez doblemente asombrosa, volvía a llevarlas a ellas, moldeando la arcilla en sus bocas. Y en menos de diez segundos, antes de que otro de los ninjas reaccionara, ya estaba lanzando varias aves de cuatro alas, que asemejaban un poco a garzas con picos más cortos.

—¡A CALLAR, HUM! — les gritó el rubio, con los ojos encendidos de furia, apenas pensando en si Sasori escucharía las siguientes explosiones —¡Katsu!

Ante la mirada atónita de los ninjas de la nube, las cuatro aves comenzaron a brillar y, cuando estaban cerca, explotaron, apenas dándoles tiempo de dar un par de giros hacia atrás, de manera tan simultanea que parecía un acto de circo.

Natsuki miraba a Deidara con los ojos ligeramente más abiertos de lo usual, indicando con eso, que se había llegado a sorprender por el ataque. A su lado, un hombre de cabellos anaranjados y los ojos negros, la miraba.

—Muy bien, Tora. Hay que terminar esto con rapidez…El otro Akatsuki no ha de estar lejos— le ordeno Natsuki, en un tono claramente superior.

Deidara apenas se sintió intimidado por la supuesta ventaja que le llevaban los otros, y, recuperando la noción de que Sasori no estaba muy lejos, se decidió por gastar menos arcilla de la supondría vencer a sus oponentes en condiciones…normales.

Bueno, habría que practicar un poco de esas nuevas explosiones más silenciosas en las que había estado trabajando —aunque no le gustaban mucho, pues no se sentía la emoción del _sonido_ del _arte—_.

Un segundo más tarde, ya moldeaba arcilla, y a su lado, Tora —con una velocidad de la que no se había percatado el rubio—, levantaba el brazo y rugía algo como "¡Muere Akatsuki!". Cuando el enorme brazo salió proyectado en su dirección, Deidara se agachó y lo esquivo con gran facilidad. Estaba a punto de lanzarle uno de sus explosivos, cuando un segundo hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos negros, se lanzó como una especie de proyectil, con los brazos alzados sobre la cabeza mientras su cuerpo empezaba a girar.

Deidara cambió hacia él la dirección de su lanzamiento, y a punto estaba de decir "Katsu", cuando Tora le sujetó del cabello y se lo jaló con fuerza, y Hana, la única mujer aparte de Natsuki, hacía unos sellos y lo aprisionaba en un estilo tierra que ceñía ésta misma a sus piernas y sus brazos, como si se tratara de un barro que se secaba rápido y que lo mantuvo prisionero. Su bomba cayó al suelo, sin explotar y mientras el menor se quejaba interiormente por el dolor en la raíz del cabello, Hayato le clavó los brazos en el estomago, haciendo que el aire se le escapara y lanzara un gemido ahogado mientras lo que aprisionaba sus miembros, se resquebrajaba por la fuerza de cuando fue impulsado hacia los árboles, junto con el otro, que se paro con un salto todavía más ágil un segundo después de dejar de girar.

El rubio se quedo inerte bajó los pies del árbol.

—¡Fácil! — gritó emocionado Tora, mientras sonreía. Pero entonces, _Deidara _comenzó a volverse blanco, como una especie de figura de… ¡Arcilla! Natsuki se giro hacia arriba violentamente.

—¡TORA, CUIDADO! — gritó. Para cuando el otro volteó hacia arriba, el rubio caía con kunai en mano apuntando en dirección a la yugular del peli naranja.

El impacto no tuvo el efecto esperado en un principio, pues Tora alcanzó a levantar los brazos y cubrir el kunai, recibiendo el golpe en los antebrazos. Deidara soltó una especie de maldición, mientras sacaba el arma y se daba una vuelta hacia atrás, para evitar cualquier ataque que viniera de los otros ninjas. Tora soltó un gruñido.

Y en ese instante, Hayato contorsiono el rostro en una mueca mitad preocupación y otra de sorpresa, al ver que Deidara había arrojado otro explosivo hacia su compañero. Corrió, con el sentido leal de cualquier amigo y se atravesó en el camino del ave de arcilla.

—¡KATSU! — grito el rubio, saboreando esa pequeña victoria al ver que el ave chocaba contra el rostro del ninja. Hayato lanzó un grito de dolor que se cortó tras la ligera explosión.

Después, Deidara se giro hacia la arcilla que mantenía su forma e hizo otros sellos. Ese Deidara pareció reaccionar ante éstos y volvió a recuperar un poco del color de su protagonista. Sacando un segundo kunai, se puso de pie y corrió hacia Tora. Éste apartó la mirada de su compañero tirado en el suelo y se giro justo a tiempo para esquivar el golpe, le tomo por el brazo con el arma, y entonces el clon de arcilla trató de golpearlo con el otro puño. Tora uso su brazo libre para bloquearlo. El mayor estaba a punto de golpearle con la cabeza en un golpe rudo, cuando el clon se impulso con los brazos del otro para meter las piernas en el espacio que se había formado entre ambos gracias al agarre de Tora y propinarle un golpe en la barbilla con ambos pies. La fuerza habría sido suficiente para partirle el cuello al oriundo de la nube, de no ser porque Hana había bloqueado el golpe cubriendo el cuello de su compañero con otra porción de tierra, con la cual, lo único que Tora recibió, fue un golpe que le hizo soltar al clon y lo proyectó hacia el suelo, de espaldas.

Para entonces, Natsuki había sacado una espada y juntaba un Jutsu de Raiton. El Akatsuki abrió los ojos, ligeramente sorprendido.

Y mientras tanto, Hana hacía otros sellos, y la tierra bajo los pies de Deidara y su clon comenzó a temblar. En un segundo, ésta se partió y se elevó en una afilada punta. El verdadero se cubrió el pecho —a donde parecía ir dirigido el ataque— con el kunai y salió proyectado hacia atrás. El clon no tuvo tanta suerte, y quedo clavado contra la piedra, volviéndose nuevamente blanco.

—¡_Raizo ikazuchi outte_! — gritó Natsuki mientras clavaba la katana en el suelo, y dirigía el ataque Raiton al clon de Deidara, electrocutándole hasta dejar la arcilla inservible. Mientras, a Deidara también volvió a mandarlo a volar por los aires.

Natsuki sacó su espada de la tierra y se dirigió corriendo nuevamente a Deidara. Hana corrió a ayudar a Tora y a revisar a Hayato —que hasta ahora no se movía, y solo se veía como un charco de sangre se formaba bajo su cuerpo inerte—.

El rubio levantó la mirada a la mujer, que corría y gritaba mientras blandía la espada en dirección a su cuello. El menor estaba adolorido, y solo pensaba en la paliza de lo lindo que le darían, tanto si ganaba como si perdía.

_Pero Sasori no podrá matarme. Pein me quiere en la organización. _Pensó durante un instante. Y después dudó. En realidad, el pelirrojo le había dejado claro que él tenía control sobre su vida.

En otro lado, su cabeza se resistía a dejarse vencer, incluso aunque su cuerpo se hubiera mantenido inmóvil esos segundos.

Sacó nuevamente arcilla y la arrojo contra Natsuki. Ella hizo que la espada refulgiera rayos e inutilizo la arcilla.

Deidara se sintió un poco preocupado. De momento, no podría usar arcilla. No mientras Natsuki tuviera esa espada y pudiera fastidiarle sus jutsus con los del tipo rayo. Cuando ella hizo el intento de clavársela, Deidara se movió y la golpeó con fuerza en la muñeca —lo suficientemente duro como para que ella soltara la espada con un aullido—. Por el rabillo del ojo notó que Tora se ponía de pie y preparaba un Jutsu de agua.

El menor intentó no preocuparse por ellos un segundo y tomó la espada de Natsuki, la blandió y en un ágil movimiento, se la clavó por la espalda. Natsuki lanzó un grito ahogado, mientras el filo la atravesaba y ella caía de rodillas, incrédula ante el hecho de que le hubieran dado. Al fin, termino por derrumbarse de costado, todavía consciente de lo que sucedía.

Para Hana, el ataque fue como si se lo hubieran propinado a ella, y Deidara, que no estaba dispuesto a probar el Jutsu de Tora, del que comenzaba a aparecer agua alrededor de él como un vórtice, se preparo para usar nuevamente la arcilla.

Con una rapidez bastante especial, Deidara terminó formando un gran pájaro de arcilla, un búho para ser precisos, y lo lanzó contra los otros dos, que gritaron de sorpresa. Hana se quedo quieta, aturdida y abrazando a Hayato y Tora alcanzó a lanzar su dragón de agua antes de hacerse a un lado. El rubio también saltó hacia otro lugar antes de que el Jutsu le diera de lleno.

—¡KATSU! — gritó Deidara, mientras el búho comenzaba a brillar, y una explosión de considerable sonido rompió el silencio del resto del bosque.

**0*0*0**

Débil y patético. Sasori lograba esquivar con la cola de Hiruko a cada uno de los clones de Sora, y solo de vez en cuando se movía de lugar para esquivar los jutsus de Raiton del menor. Y de momento, al pelirrojo le preocupaba más buscar con la mirada a Takeo, en vez de prestar atención a los otros ataques. ¿Dónde estaba ese maldito cobarde? No tenía el tiempo para perderlo y tampoco quería hacerlo. Se estaba aburriendo, pero desde hace rato, había notado que el verdadero no estaba entre los que se abalanzaban una y otra vez en su contra.

Frunció el ceño, cansado de estar esperando a que algo realmente bueno sucediera. Siete clones se arrojaron contra él, y Sasori se limito a hacer girar la cola de Hiruko, eliminándolos todos al mismo tiempo. Le quito la mascada a Hiruko, y abrió las fauces de la marioneta. De su interior comenzaron a salir proyectadas las agujas envenenadas, que mientras tocaban a los clones los hacían desaparecer en una nube de humo.

En los árboles, Sora se había quedado admirando un poco del ataque que eliminaba a todos sus clones. Con cierta desesperación, se preparo para realizar el último Jutsu en el que había estado practicando.

Comenzó a dar vueltas en su propio eje, primero lenta y después rápidamente. Una esfera de luz lo cubrió durante unos instantes, antes de que el aire empezara a elevarse en una especie de torbellino, creciendo a su alrededor.

—¡_Raiyuuno Tatsumaki_! — gritó, mientras la forma de un dragón se mezclaba con el huracán azulado y se abriera paso hasta donde Sasori.

El pelirrojo —recién terminando con los clones— miró en dirección al origen del dragón.

Con un rápido movimiento, hizo que la mano de Hiruko que conservaba todavía su forma humana, se alzara en la dirección; El antebrazo se abrió como si se tratara de una extraña cruz y el chakra se formo como un escudo que protegió a Sasori del ataque.

Sasori frunció el ceño todavía más, hasta que sus cejas prácticamente se tocaban. Esto tenía que terminarse ya. En cuanto el Jutsu de Sora terminó, y Sasori lo hubo localizado sin recibir ningún daño, cogió el pergamino de agua de su espalda y salió rápidamente de su marioneta. Alzó las palmas y en un segundo, se abrió una especie de compartimiento del que salieron una especie de tubos delgados. El Akasuna alzó ambos brazos hacia la derecha, y luego los deslizo hacia la izquierda con un poco de violencia mientras sus brazos —al menos del codo a las yemas de los dedos— giraban en 180 grados, para ajustar el ataque. Antes de que Sora pudiera hacerse a un lado, el chorro de agua salió proyectado hacia él.

Los árboles se partieron en un fino golpe, tanto elegante como mortífero, exactamente como el marionetista. Sora se quedo ahogando un grito antes de partirse por la mitad, acompañando a los árboles en una caída casi simultánea.

El chorro de agua dejó de salir al mismo instante y Sasori sonrió satisfecho.

Con que se las hacían de fuertes contra el mejor marionetista del mundo. Serían idiotas. Ahora, solo tenía que regresar a Hiruko —o quizá no, para terminar todo igual de pronto que ahora—, y buscar al resto de los ninjas de la arena y a su líder.

Empezó a caminar con determinación hacia Hiruko, que yacía inerte y abierto a un par de metros. Estaba a punto de meterse dentro, cuando de pronto escucho una explosión.

Giró la mirada al lugar del que había venido, de pronto muy seguro de que ahí se libraba una batalla…y con nadie más ni nadie menos que…

—¡Ese estúpido mocoso! ¡Ahora sí me las va a pagar! — gritó, cogió el pergamino que pertenecía Hiruko (y que muy pocas veces utilizaba) e hizo que la marioneta desapareciera en una nube de humo. No tenía tiempo que perder al paso de aquella marioneta.

Deslizó el pergamino entre la capa de Akatsuki y salió corriendo en dirección a donde hace un momento, había escuchado el sonido de la explosión de Deidara.

¡Lo iba a matar!

Claro, sino es que el rubio fuera demasiado idiota como para que los ninjas de la nube lo hicieran primero antes de que le diera alcance él.

**0*0*0**

Deidara jadeaba, y frente a él se hallaba Tora, examinando lo que quedaba de Hana y Hayato. Él y su oponente respiraban con dificultad, pero solo el mayor se hallaba a punto de perder los estribos. Ver morir a tres de tus compañeros, con los que compartiste muchas de las experiencias de tu vida, era de todo menos bueno —y los semejantes de ese último término—. No esperaba que Deidara, un criminal y además un niñato con sentido demencial, pudiera comprender ese importante hecho, teniendo en cuenta de que venía de Akatsuki…

Y aun así… Aún así, Tora deseo con todas sus fuerzas que el rubio un día sintiera lo mismo que él estaba sintiendo dentro, multiplicado por diez, por cien… ¡Al demonio! Que lo sufriera multiplicado al infinito.

—¿Cómo te has atrevido? — murmuro, incapaz de hacer otra cosa —. ¡Eres un bastardo!

El rubio alzó la mirada, de manera desafiante. Bueno, al menos se había librado de tres. Se preguntó qué diría Sasori cuando viera eso. Esperaba que no se enojara…Por otro lado, quería que se _chupara _esa. Sonrió de manera altiva y retadora.

—Y a mucha honra, supongo, hum.

—¡Maldito Akatsuki! — gritó mientras comenzaba a formar otro Jutsu de agua. Deidara estaba metiendo su mano a la bolsa de arcilla, y entonces, notó el destello parecido a la esperanza y la alegría en el rostro de Tora.

Quiso darse media vuelta antes de que sucediera, pero para entonces, la espada de Natsuki sobresalía de su abdomen. Miró la espada, con aturdimiento, como si aún no pudiera terminar de creérsela. En su nuca, sentía la respiración de la mujer, y le llegaba incluso un poco del aliento con olor metálico, a la sangre de Natsuki…. ¿O era la suya?

En ese momento, un chorro de sangre le escurrió por la barbilla, y cayó a borbotones sobre la tierra y la capa de Akatsuki.

—Yo no… moriré tan…fácilmente…, maldito— jadeo Natsuki, esforzándose por mantenerse erguida, sobre las rodillas —.Y tú…vendrás…conmigo.

Deidara se preguntó cómo podía haber dejado pasar por alto sus movimientos… Seguramente había sacado la espada de la herida, y no tardaría mucho en morir, y sin embargo, había encontrado la fuerza para asesinarlo a él también. O a herirlo de muerte, al menos.

El menor soltó una especie de risa ahogada. Pensó en las veces que Sasori le insulto y le dijo que no duraría nada en Akatsuki, y en que siempre, el rubio se defendía mentalmente contra el marionetista. Él moriría siendo arte…

No así. _Por favor…así no. _

Sujetó la espada que le atravesaba y apretó la palma contra el filo, sintiendo un poco de dolor en el corte profundo que se estaba provocando. Tora soltó un grito agudo, casi imperceptible, y Natsuki lanzó una maldición, mientras Deidara metía una mano en las bolsas de arcilla.

—Sí. Iré contigo, hum— soltó Deidara, con la boca inundada por el sabor amargo de la sangre.

—¡Natsuki! — gritó Tora, corriendo hacia ella, y deteniéndose repentinamente. Justo después, salió proyectado hacia los árboles (aunque fue más bien como si le hubiesen jalado hacia ellos), en la lejanía, lanzando un gritó que se cortó casi al instante.

El Akatsuki se quedó callado un momento, sin soltar el arma de Natsuki, y tampoco intentando moverse. Su mano apenas rozaba levemente la arcilla y ya no podía moverse. Pero no porque no quisiera, se sorprendió al darse cuenta. Había algo que…lo obligaba a mantenerse inmóvil.

Y, al parecer, a Natsuki también.

De los árboles salió corriendo Sasori, que mantenía una de sus manos con los dedos acomodados en una forma determinada, como cuando los marionetistas utilizaban su técnica. De pronto, el pelirrojo se detuvo, como si la escena lo hubiera cohibido.

Lo que más llegó a sorprender al menor, fue que estaba fuera de Hiruko. Se embelesó un rato con la apariencia del pelirrojo, la que, hace tanto que no veía que incluso parecía estársele olvidando —otra vez quería decirse que su imagen se había desvaneciendo en su mente, aunque no fuera para nada cierto—.

—Tsk. Mocoso idiota— murmuro el marionetista mientras reparaba en la espada que tenía Deidara.

Acordándose de ésta, Deidara se miró la herida. Era increíble que pudiera mantenerse de rodillas todavía, pues antes su cuerpo se le había antojado pesado y el dolor era apabullante —aunque nada comparado con el terror ante la idea de morir sin _ser arte_—. Tenía ganas de decirle a Sasori que lo dejara…Pues notaba cada fino hilo de chakra del mayor en su cuerpo, sosteniéndole —además de que parecía ser la única explicación posible por poder seguir erguido bajo el dolor—. Sin embargo, al igual que su cuerpo, sus labios apenas se movían, y él murmuraba cosas sin sentido, ahogadas por la sangre que escupía a cada letra que pronunciaba.

_Se estaba muriendo…_

Sasori deshizo los hilos de chakra y corrió, sacando un kunai que refulgió con intensidad mientras lo levantaba y seguidamente lo clavaba sin piedad ni duda en el cuello de Natsuki. Ella abrió los ojos, soltando una especie de suspiro antes de que la luz comenzara a extinguirse lentamente de sus orbes azules. Durante un segundo, el pelirrojo creyó que Deidara y esa mujer podrían pasar por hermanos… Y al segundo siguiente, mientras Natsuki caía sobre la tierra, con los ojos abiertos y la sangre manando del cuello a borbotones, el pelirrojo apenas logró sostener el cuerpo de Deidara, que caía de costado contra la tierra.

Lo cogió entre sus brazos, apenas tocándole. Observando cómo el menor le miraba con los ojos ligeramente abiertos por la sorpresa, y una estúpida sonrisa surcando su rostro, como si fuera la cosa más cómica del mundo.

—Idiota— le dijo Sasori, incapaz de pensar en algo mejor —.Eres un estúpido. Mira… ¡Nada más mira lo que te ha pasado por desobedecerme!

Deidara se limitó a reír un poco…O simplemente a dejarse sucumbir por unos extraños espasmos. Sasori sintió un extraño impulso por quitarle los cabellos del rostro, y en el proceso le mancho de sangre la piel. Apenas se había dado cuenta de que tenía las manos llenas de ese cálido líquido espeso…que ya no podía sentir.

Pensó que era justo por esto que él se había negado a seguir siendo humano, el por qué buscó con tanto ahínco volverse marioneta: La muerte, ese inminente momento que llega tarde o temprano y al que todos teníamos miedo.

Sin embargo, Sasori se sorprendió de que en los ojos de Deidara no se apreciara nada de temor…En realidad, parecía decepcionado, y el Akasuna sabía muy bien por qué.

_"Yo también tengo una razón para quedarme en Akatsuki: Perfeccionar y mostrar mi arte a todos, en especial a usted, para que comprenda la verdadera esencia de lo efímero antes de que me inmole a mí mismo, Sasori no danna, hum". _

Sí, la verdad es que todo el tiempo parecía que lo tiraba de loco, pero Sasori sí atendía la mayor parte de lo que le decía el más chico. En parte porque no le quedaba de otra, en parte porque le recordaba mucho a cuando él había dado inicio a su arte —aunque claro, él había sido…mejor en todo—.

—Quiere…decirme…que soy un patético…mocoso… ¿verdad, hum? — le preguntó el rubio, intentando mantener los ojos abiertos —.Sasori…_danna…_

Y supo que no podía… No _podía_, ni _quería _que Deidara muriera. Es que, el sueño del artista efímero no podía terminarse antes de ser llevado a cabo, porque…Eso es lo único que realmente tenía ese desesperante rubio, era lo que más importante le parecía, por lo que su vida valía siquiera un poco la pena.

Sasori se recordó a sí mismo, años atrás, imaginando que envejecía y que moría sin dejar huella en el mundo…Sin, a pesar de haber sido un gran maestro de las marionetas, ser recordado.

Había querido llegar más alto, aspirar a más cosas…Y casi había finalizado su más grande anhelo. Convertirse en una marioneta completa nunca se había visto más alejado de sus posibilidades que en ese momento, mientras Deidara perecía en sus brazos.

Todo el tiempo se había quejado —y se encargó de que Deidara lo tuviera muy presente— sobre la presencia del menor, pero la verdad, le parecía tolerable, a veces incluso hasta ligeramente agradable. Le hacía volver un poco al chico del pasado, temeroso del mañana mientras el tiempo corría hasta su muerte… Pero que creía firmemente en su arte.

Si el sueño de Deidara terminaba sin ser logrado, ¿quién le aseguraría a él, que estaba perdiendo la convicción por vivir, que iba a lograr el suyo?

Dejó a Deidara en el suelo y con extremo cuidado comenzó a sacar la espada. El menor lo observaba entre una mueca medio desvanecida y otro poco adolorida.

—Quédate quieto, mocoso. Te _salvaré_ — le dijo el de Suna, de modo cortante, mientras se maldecía interiormente por haber actuado tanto tiempo después, arriesgándose a _perderlo. _Apenas se permitió pensar poco en ese asunto, pues tenía que concentrarse en los jutsus médicos que aplicaba a la herida —.No dejaré que mueras. No ahora.

El rubio apenas escuchaba lo que le decía Sasori, pues la consciencia le iba y venía y apenas captaba retazos de sus palabras. Pero lo único que sabía es que había estado inclinado durante indeterminado tiempo a su lado, aliviando el dolor de la herida con jutsus médicos. Y diciéndole que lo consideraría de verdad patético si se rendía en ese momento, que ni siquiera habría valido la pena correr para ayudarlo aunque no se lo merecía, ni tampoco estar ahí, procurando curarle.

Pero esa tenía que ser su imaginación, porque Sasori jamás diría algo parecido… ¿Verdad?

—Tienes que mostrar tu arte, ¿recuerdas? — le decía el marionetista, entre frío e indiferente, pero con un toque de ansiedad.

Eso era todo, pensó Deidara con amargura, o ya estaba muerto y eso formaba parte del _otro lado, _o había perdido la chaveta, porque Sasori decía cosas como que no _debía _morir.

¿Y a él qué le importaba? Nunca…Nunca se había dado el tiempo de que todo pasara a un plano en que siquiera valía la pena mirarle… Para Sasori, sería mejor si Deidara moría.

Y sin embargo, una parte necia de sí mismo, se burló de sus pensamientos tan oscuros. Claro que a Sasori no le importaba si vivía o moría, pero igual estaba tratando de ayudarlo…Y se cabrearía sino le obedecía y ponía resistencia…

Deidara sonrió. La verdad es que no quería que Sasori estuviera enojado… No con _él._

Sin saber mucho de lo que sucedió después, se limito a cerrar los ojos y soñar con oscuridad.

**0*0*0**

El renegado de Iwa abrió los ojos y de pronto tuvo un flash back a aquel día, que ya parecía muy lejano, cuando vio por primera vez a Sasori —su verdadera forma—, luego de que lo golpeara.

Solo que, no sabía exactamente por qué pensaba en eso, si no se hallaba en una habitación ni nada parecido… Es más, se encontraba en el bosque, con los árboles convirtiéndose en el único techo, y la capa de Akatsuki echada sobre el cuerpo, todavía manchada de sangre.

Inmediatamente recordó a Natsuki y los otros ninjas, se sentó erguido y, así como lo hizo, se arrepintió, pues le recorrió una punzada desde el abdomen hasta poco debajo de ambos hombros. Se quito la capa de encima y observó su pecho descubierto, con unas vendas cubriéndole algo que olía a hierbas curativas, quizá.

Aún aturdido, miró de un lado a otro, en busca de alguna señal de la antigua batalla que había librado contra los ninjas de la nube, pero no encontró nada. No aparte de los altos árboles y los arbustos que le rodeaban, como ya se había acostumbrado a encontrar durante aquellos últimos meses.

Se pasó una mano por el rostro, siendo sinceros, estaba realmente cansado y no recordaba mucho de lo que había sucedido… Pero había retazos de información, imágenes que le llegaban a la cabeza como fotografías viejas puestas en una presentación… Y ahí estaba una espada, atravesando su cuerpo; Y Natsuki, sonriendo mientras Tora cantaba victoria; Hana y Hayato pereciendo en explosiones; Y Sasori, inclinándose y diciéndole que si se moría… Que si se moría…Vaya, no recordaba lo que le dijo entonces.

Miró hacia el cielo, cruzado por unos casi imposibles tonos rosados que hacían que se viera todo más claro, de cierta manera más luminoso que de costumbre.

Se talló los ojos y volvió a abrirlos, bostezando levemente.

Y entonces, solo una pregunta se apodero de su mente: ¿Dónde estaba Sasori?

Una sensación de pánico le cundió todo el cuerpo y se sintió realmente absurdo. La verdad, no sería de extrañar que el maestro de las marionetas le hubiera abandonado por ser incapaz de defenderse al menos. Pronto, el pánico fue sustituido por la vergüenza.

Había sido realmente estúpido creer que podría…Apretó con fuerza los puños, y soltó una maldición. Se fijo en una de sus manos, la cual, tenía una profunda cortada surcando los extremos.

—Ha sido una suerte que también haya podido _salvar _la boca de tu mano— dijo una voz a sus espaldas —.Así que espero una buena gratitud de tu parte, mocoso.

Deidara se giro violentamente hacia aquel lugar, sabiendo ya a quién se encontraría…Incluso a pesar de haberse sorprendido…A pesar de que esa voz la había escuchado contadas veces desde que entro a Akatsuki, pues siempre estaba oculta por otra que era grave, gélida y mordaz —casi vulgar—, para nada parecida con lo melodiosa y elegante que era la de verdad.

Sasori lo miraba con las cejas arqueadas, recargado en un árbol y observando al rubio con una sonrisa burlona. Pues claro, se dijo Deidara con amargura, ¿de qué otra sonrisa podría presumir Sasori en ese momento, si él la había _cagado _de lo lindo? Se sonrojo ante el pensamiento, ya se veía con un sermón enorme sobre la desobediencia y todo aquello por lo que el mayor acostumbraba a quejarse…Seguramente, hasta lamentaría que estuviera vivo.

Hablando de eso… ¿Por qué seguía vivo? Levantó la mirada a Sasori. ¿En serio él…? No, era imposible. El de Suna siempre parecía estar esperando la oportunidad perfecta para que muriera o se alejara de Akatsuki… Y sin embargo ¿quién más?

—_Bello Durmiente, _¿no piensas hablar? — le instó el pelirrojo, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Por qué lo hizo, hum? — fue lo único que atino a decir. Sasori no pareció ni sorprenderse y mucho menos, pareciera que fuera a contestar la pregunta —.No tenía que…salvarme.

El pelirrojo no contestó inmediatamente y cuando lo hizo, pareciera que quería zanjar inmediatamente el tema.

—No, no tenía. Pero puedes agradecérmelo.

También Deidara se mantuvo callado, obstinado. No _tenía _por qué decirle algo semejante a Sasori, aunque estaba seguro que de no hacerlo, se arrepentiría.

—Ah…— murmuro, de mala gana. Sasori arqueo ambas cejas.

—¿Gracias, Sasori samma? — le sugirió. El rubio bajó la mirada —.Vaya que eres todo un caso. Acabo de salvarte la vida.

—Nadie le pidió que lo hiciera, hum— soltó, sin pensar. El enojo en la cara de Sasori fue palpable.

—Yo te dije que te quedaras donde te deje. Me habrías ahorrado tener que ir a salvarte. Perdimos a Takeo por tu culpa, ¿te enteras?

—Exacto— dijo Deidara, haciendo caso omiso de lo que siguió a la primera oración —.Le desobedecí…Creí que querría dejarme morir, hum.

—Pues vales más vivo que muerto.

—¿Para quién? Usted siempre ha esperado por verme morir, hum.

Sasori abrió la boca para replicar e inmediatamente la cerró. Era cierto…O eso quería haberle hecho creer…O eso se había hecho creer a sí mismo.

¡Ah! Ya estaba todo de cabeza.

—No importa. Estás vivo, ¿o no? — fue lo que contestó. Deidara negó con la cabeza.

—A mí sí que me importa, hum.

—¿Por qué? — le preguntó, fastidiado. A poco de arrepentirse de su lapsus bondadoso…Siempre podría terminar con el asunto y degollar al chico, para que todos vivieran felices y comieran perdices.

—Pues porque…— comenzó Deidara, e inmediatamente se quedo callado y con una expresión algo graciosa, pero que en el momento, irrito a Sasori, al no saber por qué se ponía pálido y apretaba los labios en una fina línea, como si acabara de ver al mismísimo fantasma de algún Kage fallecido de la alea de Iwa.

—¿_Deidara_?

—¡Ah! — gritó el rubio poniéndose de pie con rapidez —.¡Una ardilla, hum!

A Sasori apenas le quedo claro cuando vio que a los pantalones del rubio se metía una ardilla, empujándose con sus patas de manera graciosa. Y observar como entre maldiciones adoloridas y otras incómodas por sentir el animal corriendo dentro de sus ropas, a Deidara bailar cómicamente, hizo que el pelirrojo se le quedara mirando atónito.

Durante un segundo, el de Iwa siguió bailando, aplastando con las manos los puntos donde corría el pequeño animal.

Y entonces, sucedió algo que llenó el bosque de una especie de extrañeza, como si supiera lo jodidamente anormal que era que Sasori se cubriera la boca de esa manera…Como queriendo ocultar una tos falsa. Ahogaba una carcajada, aunque para Deidara eso no había sido siquiera percatado. El bosque parecía haberse sumido en el completo silencio, solo roto por una carcajada descontrolada, salida de la persona que menos hubiera esperado cualquiera con sentido común…

Sasori se reía de Deidara, de una manera poco jovial, pero definitivamente sincera.

Al momento, fue como si el rubio olvidara que tenía un animal corriendo entre su ropa, y que le dolía el cuerpo. Solo fijo su vista en Sasori, que intentaba controlar la risa, que poco a poco, iba ganando terreno en su voz, ahogando la serenidad de aquel rostro siempre impasible.

Deidara parpadeo sorprendido, y estático como estaba, permitió que la ardilla saliera de sus pantalones y corriera hacia un tronco de árbol cercano. Sasori seguía riendo —a veces a poca voz, y otras elevándola sin querer—, parecía no poder evitarlo, de la misma manera en que el rubio no podía dejarse de sentir _maravillado _por haber escuchado un sonido que probablemente equivaldría a que Kakuzu le dijera que le regalaba todo su dinero. Oír al oriundo de Suna reír, fue como si le hubiesen llenado la cabeza de burbujas, y le hubieran hecho pesar algo sobre el pecho, sentía las mejillas arder y aún así, no lograba entender por qué.

¿Qué estaba haciendo antes, por qué se había parado, qué le había tirado? Durante un segundo, solo existió la risa de Sasori. Algo que, en cuanto terminó el _chistecito _fue menguando hasta desaparecer.

Y permanecieron entonces mirándose, anonadados. El rubio por lo que _acababa_ de lograr, el segundo porque hacía años —literalmente— que apenas sí sonreía con un poco de sinceridad, y ahora se había reído, lo que le trajo a la memoria momentos de antaño, cuando sus padres todavía vivían, donde la felicidad realmente existía.

Apartó la mirada de Deidara, con la misma seriedad de siempre ya formada en su rostro.

—Que niñato más tonto— le dijo, intentando enmendar su _fatídico error. _El aludido no dijo nada —.Bueno. Deja de mirarme como idiota del _otro lado _y descansa. Partiremos en cuanto reposes un poco…Y cuando diga "nos marchamos", más te vale que no me hagas esperar, _mocoso_.

A Deidara ni le importo su tono más cortante de lo normal…Asintió, todavía sorprendido y se volvió a recostar donde estaba antes.

Una vez que le dio la espalda a Sasori, se atrevió a sonreír. Había hecho que Sasori lanzara una carcajada. Sabía lo especial —no, lo _insólito_— que era _eso; _Y pese al aturdimiento, el dolor y todo, se dio cuenta de que lo había hecho feliz.

Sasori debería de reír más seguido…Algo había estallado en el interior del oji azul con fuerza cuando lo hizo.

El pelirrojo miraba el cuerpo inerte de Deidara, mientras éste respiraba con tranquilidad, al parecer, ajeno a lo que acababa de suceder. Pero claro, ¿por qué tendría que estar enterado del extraño sentimiento que comenzaba a acecharle poco a poco? Era una extraña combinación de pavor, doloroso placer, amargura, y —se enfermaba de solo tener que admitirlo mentalmente— felicidad. Durante esos segundos en que rió, se sintió liviano, como si de pronto no existiera nada que le impidiera ponerse a volar como una pluma. Y, después sintió el temor de aquello que nadie había logrado en quince años, y que ahora, se volvía como una especie de _deja vu. _La cosa era que, se había estado negando el hecho de que cada vez, Deidara le hacía sonreír dentro de Hiruko con mayor frecuencia…Y ahora, lo había hecho reír. No intencionalmente, claro. Pero…

Realmente había algo que cambiaba en su vida… ¿Era realmente ese rubio capaz de hacer que despertaran los sentimientos de alegría que tanto había intentado enterrar en el pasado?

—Que estupidez…— murmuro casi enseguida aquellos últimos pensamientos cruzaron su cabeza —.De verdad…te estás volviendo más como un mocoso idiota…

Y diciendo eso último contra sí mismo, sacó el pergamino de Hiruko y se preparo para sacarlo. Pero entonces se quedo quieto, observando con indecisión el rollo en sus manos.

No es como si necesitara la comodidad de la que se había encargado tuviera la marioneta, puesto que no sentía frío ni calor, ni la suavidad o dureza de la tierra donde se acostara… Y sin embargo, habían sido tantos años escondido en aquella figura…

Quizá esa fuera exactamente la razón por la que metió el pergamino entre la capa y se acostó sobre el suelo, _al aire libre. _

Cerró los ojos.

Esa era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se sentía seguro, aún estando fuera de la marioneta que _siempre lo protegía. _Volvió a abrir los ojos y miró a un lado, donde Deidara estaba recostado, durmiendo tranquilo, aparentemente.

—Hmph. Buenas noches, mocoso— dijo, antes de sonreír de manera cínica y voltearse del costado por el que le daría la espalda a Deidara.

Mientras tanto, el rubio seguía con los ojos abiertos, ahora sorprendido por escuchar lo que escucho. Habían sido unos minutos bastante interesantes…Casi agradecía lo que sucedió con los ninjas de la Nube.

Se llevó la mano a la herida y sonrió. Para que Sasori no se enterara y se molestara porque lo había escuchado —pues estaba seguro de que no había sido su intención—, Deidara se limito a responderle mentalmente con lo mismo.

_Buenas noches, danna. _

Al menos, parecía que se llevarían mejor.

**0*0*0**

_El arte lo es todo; _Esas palabras los unían, y Deidara lo sabía.

Para cuando Sasori le dijo que lo quería arriba, sin aparentemente nada de tacto mientras lo hacía levantarse a la fuerza con los hilos de chakra, el rubio ni siquiera se ofendió. Seguía pensando en un día antes, cuando el maestro de las marionetas había perdido absoluto control de su serenidad y había reído.

Ahora, al rubio le sorprendía que el pelirrojo estuviera fuera de Hiruko, pero no hizo mención alguna. A pesar de haber descansado lo suficiente, todavía se sentía exhausto.

No hacía más que pensar en que pronto, Pein se extrañaría que no tuvieran noticias, y se dedicaría a molestarlos. Miró a Sasori, preguntándose si acaso su maestro no se escondería dentro de la marioneta. ¿O sabría Pein cuál era su verdadera forma? Al ser el líder lo creía posible. ¿O quizá, Sasori quería que solo Deidara ignorara su apariencia, aunque hubiese fallado en el intento? Por alguna razón eso le dejo pensativo.

A su lado, Sasori se ponía la capa de Akatsuki con una expresión seria, casi distante. El rubio intentó memorizar cada centímetro de su rostro, pues eran esas contadas veces en que el oriundo de Suna salía de su _escondite _cuando Deidara aprovechaba para admirar cada fino rasgo de su cuerpo, el contorno de la madera en la que se había moldeado.

Había descubierto, que mirarlo de esa forma, no solo representaba la verdadera apariencia de su cuerpo, sino que además, mostraba parte de su _alma _—pero hay que aclarar, el menor no creía mucho en ese término—: Esa determinación, el _amor _por algo tan poco valorado como el arte, ese deseo de ser alguien, y aún así, a pesar de todo, el inminente terror al perecimiento por el que todo ser vivo está destinado a pasar. Sincerándose, Deidara sentía cierta pena por el mayor, que no alcanzaba a comprender lo realmente bello del arte, y no obstante, le producía una especie de ansiedad, pues Sasori, se mantendría firme ante su sueño, y lo cumpliría.

¿Verdad que sí?

Deidara sonrió, respondiendo afirmativamente a su silenciosa pregunta. Sasori, que se quitaba la tierra de la capa, se dio cuenta de eso y frunció el ceño, para mirarlo con cierta desaprobación, y otro poco de curiosidad.

—¿Qué pasa, mocoso? — le preguntó, con un deje irritado en la voz —.¿Por qué sonríes como estúpido?

El rubio no hizo desaparecer su sonrisa y se limito a encogerse de hombros. Era increíble, se dijo entonces, que algo como haber logrado escuchar reír a Sasori, pareciera quitarle ese peso y ojo avizor contra algún golpe que fuera a propinarle, como si ahora que él se había carcajeado en su presencia, fuera a decir que ya eran grandes amigos, o que tenía _prohibido _hacerle algo malo; Quizá tuviera que ver con que estaba fuera de Hiruko y la maldita cola de metal no podría salir proyectada —lo cual debería, por el contrario, hacerle estar más alerta, pues no sabría de donde vendría el siguiente ataque—; Incluso, podía ser que se tratara simplemente del hecho que Sasori no le _había dejado morir. _

Era estúpido, pero eso último —cualquiera que fuera el caso, o si eran los tres juntos, incluso— le hacía sentir un poco seguro en presencia del mayor.

—Estaba pensando— respondió, con rapidez. Sasori arqueo una ceja, haciéndole entender al rubio que eso no le decía nada —.En que usted…— agregó entonces el rubio e hizo una pausa antes de continuar: —.En que usted ya cumplió su sueño, ¿verdad, hum?

El de Suna parpadeo, sin duda extrañado por aquella respuesta. Sin embargo, se limitó a poner su mejor cara soberbia y una sonrisa del todo orgullosa.

—No cumpliré mi sueño hasta vivir realmente de forma eterna…Debo perdurar más allá de todos. Apenas tengo treinta años, eso no es algo que se pueda presumir.

—Pero un día quizá pueda hacerlo, hum— le afirmo Deidara, con tanta seguridad que Sasori alzo las cejas —.O tal vez para entonces entienda que yo tengo razón, y que nada puede ser eterno, hum.

—Yo sí. Lo seré. Y mis marionetas también lo son.

El rubio asintió, más en un gesto de pasar a otro tema que dándole la razón al mayor. Y hasta ese momento, mientras hacía ademán de quitarse la liga que siempre le sujetaba el cabello para volver a peinarse, y se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba ahí.

Frunció el ceño, y como si creyera que solamente la había perdido de vista, se llevó el cabello hacia delante. _Nada. _Todo estaba suelto. Lanzó un suspiro exasperado.

—¿Y ahora? — preguntó el pelirrojo, observándolo —.Estás haciendo que perdamos el tiempo, mocoso. ¿Qué quieres?

—Mi liga para el cabello, hum— soltó, un tanto avergonzado por lo infantil (y casi femenino) que sonaba eso.

Sasori frunció el ceño y luego hizo una especie de resoplido parecido a una risa ahogada que, a pesar de todo, Deidara supo que era _falsa. _

—Pareces una niñita mimada— le dijo Sasori, poniendo los ojos en blanco —.Ya comienzo a arrepentirme de haberte ayudado.

Había hecho más que eso, pero Deidara no se dispuso a comentar algo así. Se limitó a cruzarse de brazos y hacer una mueca de disgusto.

—No soy una niña mimada, pero claro que me preocupa estar presentable, hum— le contestó, como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo —.Que sea un criminal no significa que deba andar igual que un vagabundo, sin pasarme un cepillo por el cabello ni lavarlo, hum.

—Pues, reitero, pareces una mocosa— comentó el otro sin tacto —.Tanto así, que el primer día te confundí con una…— hizo una pausa y le miró —.Además, mejor valdría que lo cortaras o lo dejaras suelto. Lo de la coleta baja ya está muy utilizado en estos días, no es original.

Siendo sinceros, pareció como si le lanzara una bofetada. ¿Lo estaba llamando poco original?

¡Bah! Se olvido de todos los pensamientos positivos que le había dedicado, bufó algo por lo bajo y comenzó a caminar en una dirección cualquiera.

Sasori, notando que su comentario había tenido el grado de burla característico a cuando hablaba con Deidara, se felicito mentalmente. Tenía que arreglar ese pequeño asunto con respecto a su pérdida de control de ayer. No iba a permitir que el rubio le llevara _ventaja _—aunque no tenía muy claro sobre el qué se refería—.

—¿A dónde vas? — le preguntó, para molestarle más, mientras daba media vuelta, dándole la espalda al rubio —.Por allá es de dónde venimos.

—Me parece lógico suponer que tendríamos más probabilidades de hallar pistas sobre la dirección de Takeo si regresamos, hum.

—Y ahora tú eres el que sabe mucho, ¿no?

—Sí, hum.

Deidara sabía que estaba tanteando en terreno peligroso. Decirle eso a Sasori equivaldría a una buena paliza. Y sin embargo, ¿le importaba?

Estaba siendo demasiado temerario, pero no lo creía demasiado importante…Al menos, no ahora.

—Mocoso— le llamó Sasori, un tanto molesto. Lanzó sus hilos de chakra y atrapó a Deidara con ellos, haciendo que girase y jalándole para que quedara apenas a un metro de distancia —. Allá no hay nada.

—A mí me parece que ese líder iría a enterrar a sus compañeros, hum.

—¿Por qué alguien haría eso? O, lo siento, en el mundo ninja, no podría aspirar a derrotar a Akatsuki con aspectos tan débiles.

—Lo sé…Pero eso, ¿no lo hace más probable?

—Takeo no peleo conmigo, ni contigo. Fue un cobarde y se largó antes.

—¿Usted cree realmente que se fue, hum? ¿Los habría abandonado?

Sasori cogió de la barbilla a Deidara con la mano con que no lo asía con los hilos de chakra y le alzó la cabeza, pues, en esos momentos, el rubio todavía era más pequeño que él.

—Las personas son cobardes y egoístas. Hacen todo para mantener su bienestar, sin importarles una mierda lo que le suceda a los demás…— le soltó, con la voz llena de amargura. Deidara, que sentía la presión de aquellos fríos dedos, sintió que el corazón se le subía repentinamente a la garganta, como si estuviera a punto de vomitarlo —.Es esa la _verdadera naturaleza _del hombre.

Deidara le miró a los ojos, entre desafiante y desorientado. Podría sentirse amenazado, con la simple idea de que Sasori se mantuviera tan cerca, y se escuchara _peligroso _con respecto al tema; Y que, no obstante, pareciera que había algo en su rostro, en la forma de haberse movido y de apretarle el rostro al rubio hasta que le dolieran las mejillas, que pareciera darle un aire de pena, incluso de agonía…Deidara no logró evitar que la pregunta se formara en su cabeza: ¿Y qué había sido la vida de Sasori antes de entrar a Akatsuki?, De pronto, todo aquello se fue empezando a hacer de un repentino interés en Deidara, pues… ¿Qué había llevado a Sasori a obsesionarse con lo eterno y a convertirse en marioneta? ¿Qué o quién lo había _lastimado _tanto?

No podría haberse creído pensar en eso, y se habría reprendido mentalmente por el hecho de imaginar a Sasori sintiendo algo que no fueran deseos de matar, adoración por marionetas, etc. Pero ahí estaba…En esa expresión que debería de ser vacía e inmutable como los rostros de las marionetas _verdaderas _y Deidara no podría ignorarlo: Sasori había sufrido mucho, y quizá, lo seguía haciendo.

Y entonces, el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de que estaba mostrando _algo _que se había guardado tanto tiempo como su risa, y también su apariencia. Ese _algo _que formaba parte de su corazón, aunque detestara admitirlo y que había luchado siempre por ocultar y hacer desaparecer.

El menor se quedo quieto, con el cuello alzado completamente, y sintiendo la presión de la mano de Sasori como si le ahogara. Era una sensación extraña, porque el Akasuna no le estaba apretando en un punto donde respirar le fuera imposible, y aún así, a Deidara no le entraba suficiente aire en sus pulmones. Sentía un terrible agujero en el estomago, y su corazón latir con dolorosa fuerza. Sabía —váyase a saber la razón— que Sasori no le iba a hacer daño, pero no podía evitar aquel aturdimiento ante la de pronto —demasiada— cercanía del de ojos cafés; Es decir, que de Sasori ser _humano _sentiría la respiración del rubio, y viceversa.

¿Sasori podía estar vivo si carecía de todo lo que debía de caracterizar a uno?

Sus ojos no perdieron contacto. Los de Deidara, tan brillosos, claros y llenos de vida…Los de Sasori, afligidos, opacos, y vacíos. Y luego, la poca distancia que separa sus labios del otro.

Al percatarse de eso, Deidara miró aquella boca entre abierta, como si de ella quisieran escapar palabras que nunca se atrevería a decir, una especie de secreto…No, sería más propio llamarlo carga, una que estaba a punto de partir en dos al marionetista. Y Deidara no podría hacer nada, porque no era asunto suyo, porque ni siquiera sabía qué le sucedía a él mismo y no podría aparentar jamás saber lo que le sucedía a su Danna.

El pelirrojo pareció darse cuenta de eso y fue aflojando la presión en el rostro de Deidara, y para cuando lo soltó, algo pareció quebrarse dentro de ambos, aunque no sabían qué había sido ni mucho menos por qué.

Aunque Deidara se había alejado, pretendiendo verse ofendido, el aturdimiento todavía no se marchaba, y cuando llevó su mano al rostro, casi esperaba encontrar ahí una parte más cálida que de costumbre, por la presión de un cuerpo contra otro…Pero no había mucho de diferente, en realidad.

Bajó la mirada celeste, enrojecido. Mientras tanto, Sasori cerraba la mano con que había sostenido el rostro de Deidara, como si hubiese tocado algo que no debía.

—Vámonos, mocoso— le ordeno justo después, haciendo acopio de todo su poder de actuación para ocultar la turbación de su interior —.Hemos de buscar a Takeo.

Y diciendo eso, sacó un pergamino de su capa e invocó a Hiruko. Vete a saber por qué, el rubio se sintió desilusionado. Quería decirle a Sasori que no volviera a esconderse dentro de esa marioneta, que mostrara su…_obra de arte, _porque al final, ¿no era eso lo que era? Sasori quería ser arte, lo había logrado —al menos al modo de su percepción—, y entonces ¿para qué _desaparecer_?

En ese momento, Deidara tenía la certeza de que no lo hacía porque se preparara para un ataque ni nada parecido. Pareciera que solamente quería evitar ser visto en todo su _ser. _

—Sasori no danna— le llamó, justo cuando el aludido metía un pie a su marioneta, éste no volteó a verlo, pero al detenerse le dio pie a creer que lo escuchaba. Deidara se humedeció los labios —.¿Tú eres una marioneta completa, hum?

Silencio. El pelirrojo parecía haberse quedado más mudo que de costumbre.

¿Cómo es que Deidara lograba fastidiarlo todo? Ayer, sin querer, había hecho reír a Sasori —¿o era un sueño, un delirio? —, y ahora, parecía que le había evocado un pasado que le hacía vivir en agonía, y eso no era realmente vivir.

Pero la sola idea de que Sasori _sintiera _realmente…

—Claro que lo soy, mocoso— contestó entonces el mayor, sin voltear a verlo.

Deidara frunció el ceño. Si Sasori era una marioneta completa, significaba que nunca iba a morir… ¿Entonces por qué se sentía de esa manera, como si su mayor sueño se volviera una pesadilla? ¿Por qué tenía ese rostro tan surcado por lo que Deidara apostaría, era dolor? ¿Por qué se estaba _muriendo_?

—Entonces usted ya es inmortal, hum— aseguró, más diciéndoselo a sí mismo que a Sasori. Este volteó a verlo por encima del hombro —.No morirá nunca, ¿Cierto?

Sasori no contestó enseguida, sino que hizo una larga pausa.

—Creo que eso quiere decir la palabra _inmortal._

Las absurdas palabras que le siguieron a esa respuesta, Deidara apenas fue capaz de procesarlas en su mente, y ésta ni siquiera le preguntó, simplemente, las dejó salir, tan ridículas como se escucharon a sus propios oídos, no se imagino cómo fue para el mayor:

—¿_Lo promete_, hum?

¿Y qué se suponía que debía contestar a eso? Decir que se quedo extrañado era estar corto de palabras. Se giro completamente hacia Deidara, observándolo con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. ¿Por qué…le pedía que le prometiera tal cosa?

Él estaba mintiendo; No era inmortal y no estaba muy cerca de serlo…Todavía tenía su corazón —maldito órgano sin el que no podía _vivir_—, pero de todos modos el rubio no tenía por qué saber eso.

—Que cosa más estúpida pides que haga, mocoso. Aunque ya nada me extraña, viniendo de ti…— comentó, intentando sonar igual de déspota que siempre —.No necesito prometer algo que ya se está llevando a cabo. Sería una pérdida de tiempo, ¿a que sí?

Deidara se limito a sonrojarse ligeramente.

—Lo sé, hum.

—¿Entonces? ¿Por qué me pides que lo prometa?

—Porque…— el rubio hizo una pausa, e intentó frenar unas palabras que se dispusieron a salir, pero que incluso sin saber cuáles eran exactamente, comprendía que tenía que detenerlas. Después, miró a Sasori con toda la determinación que fue capaz de reunir luego de estar reaccionando como lo hacía —.Porque…Así vería usted cuando yo estuviera listo para volverme un verdadero artista, hum.

Vale, no había sido muy inteligente, pero no podía decirle algo mejor. De alguna manera, lo sabía. El pelirrojo pareció molesto, y al mismo tiempo divertido por algún chiste interior.

—Y luego ¿qué? — Preguntó, mordaz —¿Quieres que me sienta orgulloso o algo parecido? ¡Qué tontería!

Deidara sonrió altivamente.

—Bueno, solamente quiero que lo vea y sepa que _yo _tengo razón…—Sasori arqueo una ceja a su respuesta —El arte es efímero. En todo caso…— hizo una pausa y sonrió, mirando hacia el suelo con cierto descaro —.Supongo que sí. Quiero que esté orgulloso de haberme tenido como alumno ya que seguiré sus pasos y me convertiré en lo que considero arte, aunque usted y yo difiramos tanto en el concepto.

Sasori lo miró largo rato sin decir palabra alguna. Deidara levantó una vez más la mirada y el pelirrojo notó tanta admiración en la mirada, que se sintió avergonzado de no ser _verdadero arte. _

Además, no dejaba de pensar en sus palabras, resonaban en su cabeza con un eco profundo y casi doloroso. ¿Lo iba a prometer? No había otra niñería más grande.

—Qué tontería— susurró, aunque su tono sugería que podría hacerlo —.Es totalmente…ridículo.

—¿Lo promete, hum? — se limito a repetir Deidara una vez más.

Sasori se disponía a meterse dentro de Hiruko cuando el rubio se plantó firmemente en la tierra. Y el mayor pensó en un momento más allá del tiempo y el espacio, un lugar cálido y frío al mismo tiempo.

_¿Podrás esperar conmigo hasta entonces, Sasori? _

Siempre se trataba de esperar. Y el pelirrojo lo odiaba. Incluso si iba a ser inmortal —si llegaba a encontrar la manera de deshacerse de su corazón— iba a esperar _para siempre. _

Agachó la mirada.

_¿Lo harás, Sasori?_

Se metió dentro de Hiruko sin decir palabra alguna.

_¿Lo promete?_

Miró a Deidara, que esperaba su respuesta.

—Prometo que estaré para ver cómo te inmolas a ti mismo…Pero nunca admitiré que es arte, mocoso. Y no me sentiré orgulloso.

Aún a pesar del tipo de respuesta, Deidara sonrió, un poco animado.

—No importa, hum.

Interiormente, Sasori pensó que si importaba. Como en Akatsuki todo era odiarse y cuidarse las espaldas y ese _mocoso _lo admiraba por las antes fuertes convicciones que tenía… Las recuperaría, ¿verdad?

O quizá para entonces, realmente se sentiría orgulloso de ser el danna del menor.

Cerró a Hiruko y lo último que escucharon durante un largo rato, reemprendiendo la búsqueda de Takeo, fue el ligero "Clic" que hacía la marioneta al cerrarse.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

><p>Y ahí está sempais, lo mejor que he podido hacer con mi inspiración dirigida —casi obligatoriamente (xD)— al SasoDei. Como ya explique, sé lo pobre que debió de estar, en consideración con lo que pudo ser de conocer mejor más detalles de la serie y con ideas más concretas (:3).<p>

De todos modos, espero leerlos en un review, para que la historia no se abandone.

Sin más que decir de momento, ustedes me están leyendo después (:D)

Matta ne~


	4. Alguien diferente

¡Hola, sempais! (^^U)... Sí, ehm... Bueno... ¿Qué les puedo decir? (owoU). Oh, ya: ¡Mary lo siente mucho, de verdad! (xo) No tienen idea de la cosa tan horrible que es fallarles a todos ustedes, y en especial cuando se trata de publicar los fics. ¡Soy una terrible persona! Me he publicado otra cosa antes que en este porque realmente estaba desesperada por la maldita falta de inspiración y he roto la promesa que les hice (T^T). Merezco todas las maldiciones JashinIggirisu..

Otra cosa que tiene que ver, es que he tratado de enfocarme a las tareas y todo eso, aunque muero por leer y publicar... ¿Saben? En mi clase de Historia del Arte estamos hablando mucho de "deidades"... ¿Se imaginan? Prácticamente, en una de mis participaciones, ¡Prácticamente dije "Deidara"! (XO) Ya se imaginaran que muchos comenzaron a carcajearse de lo lindo, e incluso la maestra se rió de mí (=/=). Así que, queridos sempais, yo también sufró de lo lindo por mi ausencia en -tanto en leer como escribir-. Encima, la frustración de que hasta ahora, lo ´más cerca de escribir que he estado en las materias es en pensamiento filosófico en un comentario critico (¬¬).

Total, luego de estas escusas tan baratas, vengo a decirles lo importante: ¡QUIERO SASODEI! Al cuerno con todo. Así que el día de hoy, en teoría, no les dejo un capítulo, en el sentido literal de la palabra, sino que es más como un... ¿Pequeño apartado? (e.e) -no me viene la palabra adecuada-; total, esto es el producto de mi falta de inspiración, mi agonía por el yaoi, y mi ansiedad porque en este maldito fic comience a verse la pareja. Por ende, la advertencia: **Tremendo OoC -en especial con Sasori-, **vamos poco a poquito, pero... Bueno, ¿Tienen la puñetera idea de lo que es mantener a Sasori en OoC cuando me comen las ansías del SasoDei y están en el mundo ninja? ¡Por Jashin, las marionetas, las explosiones, los dangos, el dinero, Pein, la playa (?), las máscaras y las plantas! Es una maldita pesadilla (7.7), se los juro, con razón mis historias nunca son en este maldito mundo.

Planeaba sacarme a Takeo y cargarmelo, pero como van las cosas, esto se queda en capítulo extra. Encima de que tengo que refrescarme la memoria con una habilidad de Nabari no O que me rateare para el fic (xD) y no tengo ni el tiempo ni la paciencia para dejar esto esperando (7.7).

Con mis mayores deseos que me perdonen y disfruten de esta... cosa... Los dejó, sempais.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Extra.<strong>

_"Toda mi vida, he estado buscando, las palabras para decir cómo me siento. Paso el tiempo pensando demasiado, y dejo muy poco para decir lo que quiero decir…" __Phill Collins, All of my life._

**Luz y Oscuridad.**

**Alguien diferente.**

**.**

**.**

Miró durante indeterminados minutos los restos de sus amigos. Había traído a Sora luego de encontrarlo bajo los árboles, y cuando encontró a Tora —con la cabeza seccionada del cuerpo—, no le importó cargar a ambos y mancharse de sangre con tal de volverlos a reunir un segundo con los demás. Takeo no logró atreverse a mirar tampoco el rostro de Hayato, ni el de Hana. Aunque, definitivamente, la que más le dolió fue Natsuki. Tanto así, que se inclino a su lado y le movió los cabellos de la frente, acariciando su rostro. No podía negar que quería besarla, como lo había hecho tantas noches de antaño, mientras compartían un segundo más de sus vidas para unirse como uno solo.

Y sin embargo, había escogido.

La venganza que deseaba llevar a cabo por su hermano siempre fue más fuerte que muchos otros de sus sentimientos y lo había cegado. Aún ahora no podía sentirse demasiado dolido, sino que de pronto pareció perder sentido su vida, como si se hubiese dado cuenta de todo lo que había echado al traste por Akatsuki. De nuevo, aquellos malnacidos le quitaban toda la fuerza. ¿Qué tendría ahora la vida si había perdido _todo_? Podría volver a su aldea y de todos modos no valdría la pena. Podría derrotar a Kisame y vengar la muerte de su hermano, pero no regresaría a los brazos de Natsuki… E incluso de matar a cada uno de los miembros de la organización —ahora quería sumar a Sasori y Deidara—, no habría ningún sentido.

Estaba claro que desde el principio habían perdido. Bastó unos segundos…

Él lo supo demasiado tarde como para detener el curso de los acontecimientos. Pero había podido escapar; por un momento, olvido la lealtad de sus amigos, y la cobardía lo venció.

—Lo siento tanto, Natsuki —murmuro, con la frente apoyada en el de la joven pálida y fría que estaba debajo—. Ésta no era la vida que quería darte…

Su respuesta fue el silencio. ¿Y cómo podría ser de otra manera si estaba rodeado de cadáveres?

Inhalo profundamente, como si con eso quisiera olvidarse un momento de sus desgracias y llenar el vacío en su pecho. Desafortunadamente esto no fue así y lo único que logró, fue sentirse todavía más apocado. Unas infinitas ganas de tomar un kunai y clavárselo a sí mismo se abrieron camino a través de su ahora ajetreada mente, invitándolo a acompañar a los amigos que había abandonado.

Puso uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de Natsuki, en un roce casi tan inexistente como lo era la vida en ese cuerpo flácido y pálido. Se inclino hacia delante con lentitud, apoyando los labios contra los de ella. Ya no había vida en ellos y carecía de sentido hacer un intento por encontrar calidez en ellos, pero no por eso se apartó.

Y se irguió con una expresión sombría. Parecía que los Akatsuki habían hecho un trabajo eficiente y mucho más rápido de lo que había esperado.

En realidad, Takeo había pedido a sus amigos que se marcharan y que dejaran esa carga de su hermano a sus hombros. Ellos nunca lo dejaron solo y la única manera de terminar con aquello de forma rápida fue…

Bueno, él no podría haber imaginado una mejor.

A pesar de todo, Akatsuki había hecho rápido la muerte de aquellos que tanto quería y que habían sufrido tanto siguiéndolo durante aquel par de años.

Y ahora sabía hacia donde se dirigía Akatsuki —o al menos el par artístico—. Quizá pudiera vencerlos y con eso descansaría en paz. Con todos los pecados abandonados en la tierra y los asuntos pendientes sellados para liberar su alma.

—Tranquilos, hermanos —les dijo a los cadáveres que le rodeaban en su sombría reunión —. Esto fue por su bien. El sufrimiento debía ser mucho para que lo siguieran llevando, y sé que no iban a abandonarme a voluntad…Ahora, tendré que pedirles una vez más que vengan conmigo, sin más dolor ni físico ni emocional.

Puso las manos sobre el pecho de Natsuki y el chakra comenzó a fluir. Los ojos de la rubia comenzaron a brillar con intensidad, y el cuerpo de la joven se levantó en una especie de arco mientras las venas comenzaban a resaltarle de un color negro que casi volvía traslucida la piel de ella. Al mismo tiempo, Takeo apretó los dientes con fuerza, mientras algo parecía moverse dentro de su cuerpo con violencia y provocándole un agudo dolor en el interior. Minutos después, Natsuki volvía a caer al suelo y Takeo observaba sus manos, con los ojos completamente rojos, como los de un demonio. Volvió éstos al resto de sus camaradas fallecidos y sonrió. De su garganta brotó una risa ronca, y que parecía blasfemar sin siquiera pronunciar una sola palabra.

**0*0*0**

_¿Sabes por qué se siente horrible ser humano? ¿Por qué tener sueños, seres amados y un corazón, puede llegar a destruirte?_

Sasori se había quedado mirando la nada durante mucho tiempo en la noche. En realidad, aquello no tenía nada de especial, porque siempre que no lograba hacerse dormir, tendía a divagar sobre muchas cosas. A veces, carecían de sentido, y otras… En otras ocasiones eran cosas que no valían la pena ser pensadas, pero que por mucho, no podía evitar tener en la cabeza.

Que su pasado le diera vueltas en la cabeza tampoco era algo que pudiera ser llamado extraño, pero durante las largas horas de la noche, parecían cobijarlo de la tortura que se volvía el tiempo que transcurría y volvía a restarle belleza a su más grande sueño. Sincerándose, pensar en todo aquel antiguo dolor —aunque éste aún yacía presente todo el tiempo, gracias a su corazón—, parecía instarlo una y otra vez a que tenía que terminar su trabajo…El que había logrado consigo mismo, pero que aún no había finalizado.

_Usted ya es inmortal. No morirá nunca, ¿cierto?_

Las palabras que Deidara le hubiese dicho aquella mañana seguían dándole vueltas en la cabeza. Una y otra vez las repelía; una y otra vez regresaban a su mente.

_¿Lo promete?_

¿Por qué había preguntado eso? A Sasori todavía no le quedaba claro. ¿Qué podía importarle eso a Deidara? ¿O sería que quizá él estaba exagerando y le estaba dando mucha importancia a lo que había dicho el rubio? ¿Por qué le había contestado que sí?

El de Suna se repetía que era solo porque no quería que averiguara que en realidad, todavía podía morir. Instantáneamente se llevó una mano a la altura del corazón, donde a través de la capa de Akatsuki, imagino que podía sentir con la mano el tacto del cilindro que marcaba la palabra "Escorpión".

Apenas parecía capaz de pensar con claridad. En su cabeza tenía todo el tiempo la promesa que le había hecho a Deidara, y cada vez que eso se pasaba por su cabeza, su corazón se llenaba de un _algo _extraño y que ya le resultaba tan ajeno como el mismo calor o el frío en su cuerpo: Era como si se hinchara en regocijo y al mismo tiempo se estrujara por la culpa. Una sensación que no tenía desde que hubo terminado su mejor marioneta hasta ahora… Un sentimiento que no tenía desde que había terminado a Sandaime.

Cerró los ojos un momento, intentando que con eso, sus pensamientos pudieran aclararse, pero no lo logró. Se le ocurrió que quizá, sí que había cometido un gran error salvando a Deidara. ¿No era que antes quería deshacerse de él? ¿No quería hacer que el rubio desistiera de mantener su palabra de quedarse en Akatsuki luego de que lo venciera Itachi?

Mierda. Por _esto _y muchas cosas más detestaba al Uchiha, pensó, divagando un poco del asunto _importante, _aunque no es como si tuviera mucho sentido establecer prioridades en algo que de entrada, ya es una completa muestra de imbecilidad.

No obstante, Sasori sabía que no era normal que se sintiera en aquella extraña deriva. Se había vuelto un barco perdido en una marea infinita y que se agitaba, pero era lo suficientemente tranquila para volverse una mecedora que lo invitaba a dormirse profundamente, igual que aquella silla que tenía Chiyo hace mucho tiempo a un lado de la ventana, por donde se sentaban ambos cuando Sasori era muy pequeño y sólo quería escuchar los cuentos que su abuela leía de un libro con ilustraciones.

Sacudió la cabeza, despejando la mente de aquella niebla. Los recuerdos eran una pésima compañía, en especial, en su caso. Todo terminaba por nublarse y lo único que alcanzaba a sentir era melancolía. Era un asunto desafortunado con el que no sabía qué hacer. Le volvían aún más amargos los días de por sí grises.

¿Por qué tenemos que guardar más profundamente aquellas cicatrices dolorosas? ¿Por qué incluso las cosas buenas que tenemos se vuelven una marca que jamás desaparecerá?

Los ninjas, que en todas las cosas destacaban, ¿Por qué no podían olvidar? Se supone que ellos no deben tener sentimientos… En Suna así los preparaban y él se había desligado de todo, de todo cuanto pudiera conocer, porque lo que le importaba ya estaba muerto y yacía atrás, tan constante y molesto como un peso muerto que se lleva a cuestas en contra de la voluntad. ¿Eso lo volvía un mal ninja? ¿Lo volvía un _humano real _y lo despojaba de su sueño de convertirse en marioneta?

Después de tantos años de saber comportarse como si todo le fuera igual, era más que claro que estaba cambiando. En su interior, _algo_ era diferente. Lo era porque pasaba las noches intentando desviar la mirada del rubio, y también porque cada vez que el menor lo observaba, sentía deseos de que él no tuviera que extinguirse en ese pequeño destello que no podría ser considerado arte jamás.

¿Por qué Deidara se empecinaría tanto en decirle _arte _a las explosiones? ¿Qué podía haber de artístico en destruir, morir o desaparecer?

_¿Promete estar ahí cuando me inmole a mí mismo?_

Por alguna razón, Sasori bajó la mirada. La verdad, pensó, claro que quería ver a Deidara cumplir su sueño; sería una pequeña garantía de que él podía llevar a cabo el suyo. No obstante, sintió una punzada en su corazón. Tan horrible como siempre, éste órgano pareció hablarle con voz propia, asegurándole que no quería ver el último momento de Deidara sobre la faz de la Tierra.

El rubio lanzó un suspiro y sonrió, como si estuviera soñando con explosiones. Sasori se sintió extrañamente fascinado. Miró el rostro de Deidara, guardando cada detalle de la forma de sus ojos, lo fino de su nariz, la mata de cabello que caía sobre la capa de Akatsuki con un color tan imposiblemente dorado, los labios curvados e incluso, el pequeño rastro de saliva que caía en la barbilla del menor.

Sasori jamás se encontró con tanta paz como en ese momento, creyéndose capaz de juntar todas las cosas malas del mundo y echarlas por el caño, para solamente conservar aquellas que eran bellas y merecían ser eternas. Pero, ¿por qué estaba echando _todo _a ese retrete gigante e imaginario? ¿Por qué todo se quedaba en _nada_ a su alrededor? ¿Por qué desaparecía todo, menos Deidara?

Deseó estar fuera de Hiruko y estirar la mano, en un impulso ilógico y —hay que decirlo— muy estúpido, de limpiarle el rostro a Deidara, de acariciarle las mejillas y ser capaz de sentir esa calidez que desapareció cuando él se convirtió en marioneta.

¿Por qué estaba pensando tantas tonterías?

Tal vez solamente debía empezar a soñar de nuevo. Hacer que el miedo ya no pudiera hacerle frente a estos pequeños momentos de sosiego que podía arrancarle a la eternidad. ¿No estaba bien, que pudiera sentirse en paz?

Bajó la mirada y desechó la idea de pensar siquiera en acariciar el rostro de Deidara. Quizá, no se lo merecía. Él era un ser terrible, que asesinaba y causaba daño. ¿A cuántos niños había dejado sin padres al matarlos y convertirlos en parte de su colección? ¿Cuántos amigos, hermanos, amantes había asesinado y dejado a los otros solos?

Apretó la mano que había llevado a su pecho y agachó la cabeza, lo suficiente como para que sus cabellos le cubrieran los ojos. Puede ser que él realmente no merecía ser feliz.

**0*0*0**

Deidara bostezó e ignoro el escozor que le dio en la superficie de la herida de su abdomen, e intentó concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera el terrible deseo de echarse sobre la tierra y quedarse acostado otro rato. Sasori le había dicho que se sentara a descansar un poco, porque si se esforzaba demasiado seguramente terminaría sucumbiendo por la falta de energías que todavía tenía en el cuerpo. Obviamente, el menor estaba despotricando los primeros minutos, pero luego de que lograra calmarse, mantenía la mirada en el cielo y esperaba pacientemente a que éste se viera surcado de los colores del medio día, cuando el sol comenzaba a elevarse sobre sus cabezas. Recién habían salido del abrigo de los árboles, pero se habían mantenido en las inmediaciones del bosque, solo para que el sol no molestara demasiado. Sin embargo, el rubio seguía pensando en por qué su Danna parecía poco —o nada— interesado en dar con Takeo.

Cerró un momento los ojos y suspiro. Hace mucho tiempo que no encontraba tan agradable el sentarse a descansar, a hacer simplemente _nada. _

Con cuidado de no lastimarse, volvió a estirar los brazos y los dejo caer a su costado con un ligero gemido. A un par de metros, Hiruko estaba acomodado entre los árboles en un absoluto, pero por supuesto nada inusual, silencio. El rubio le dirigió una mirada curiosa a su maestro.

Durante todo lo que llevaban caminando, y si podía ser posible tal cosa, había notado que lo observaban detenidamente. Puede que fuera paranoia, o simplemente esa pequeña y estúpida ilusión de que el pelirrojo comenzara a tenerle en cuenta, pero juraría que no se trataba de nadie más que el marionetista. Al principio, se había burlado de sí mismo ante tan absurdo pensamiento, porque realmente, ¿qué podría desear el pelirrojo para observarlo tanto tiempo? Sin embargo, ¿quién más? De tratarse de Takeo, Sasori ya se habría dado a la tarea de asesinarlo —y él también, ya que estaban en eso—.

Sonrió un poco, contento de compartir ese pequeño momento de paz con el marionetista, y consciente de que nunca podría saborear tal cosa como en ese instante. Por supuesto que el pelirrojo se mantenía dentro de Hiruko, y silencio aún permanecía y, no obstante, cada vez que pensaba en eso y se sentía hastiado, solo hacía falta cerrar los ojos y rememorar el momento en que Sasori se había reído.

Se sonrojó. Bueno, había sido humillado, ya que su intención no había sido mucho menos hacer reír al pelirrojo, sin embargo… Es que ese pequeño instante había sido tan jodidamente perfecto, que el menor no podía apartarlo de su cabeza, por mucho que su propia voluntad quería imponerse al absurdo deseo de seguir escuchando mentalmente esa risa. Siendo sinceros, no creía nunca haberse sentido tan liviano —¿sería la palabra que buscaba?—, y por eso, incluso ahora, trató de no forzar la plática. ¿Para qué, se dijo? Él había…

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Sasori, tan repentinamente que Deidara casi pega un salto. Giró a verlo, completamente anonadado porque, bueno, le estaba dirigiendo la palabra—. ¿Cómo es que tú llamas _arte _a las explosiones? ¿Por qué estás tan ansioso por partir, mocoso?

Deidara parpadeó rápidamente, deteniéndose en seco. Sasori se limito a hacer que Hiruko también se quedara estático en su lugar. Su voz ronca había hecho que el escalofrío de siempre le corriera en la espalda al rubio. Váyase a saber por qué, si realmente no tenía nada de malo. ¿Por qué le causaba ese temblor interior cada vez que Sasori le hablaba? En realidad, ¿es que el maestro de las marionetas no quería que admirasen sus grandes convicciones? ¿Es que ese escalofrío solo era porque aborrecía la idea de que Sasori se escondiera siempre en esa marioneta? ¿Por qué habría de importunarle?

Trató de concentrarse en las palabras del pelirrojo, porque no debía hacerlo esperar.

—No estoy ansioso por partir, hum —contestó, mirando a Hiruko—. Simplemente quiero hacer honor a mí arte. Es lo único que me importa.

—Eso no me está contestando nada, como es lógico —regañó Sasori, con un tono de voz hastiado. Hizo caminar a Hiruko, y Deidara inmediatamente le siguió, curioso por si su maestro querría decir algo más.

—Le contesté una de sus preguntas, danna.

—Mira nada más. ¿Eso significa que he arruinado tu _fugacidad _al salvarte de esos ninjas? —preguntó deliberadamente el mayor. Deidara se sonrojo de vergüenza al recordar que, en efecto, habían tenido que salvarlo.

—Quiero morir en una explosión, hum —se limitó a decir, estirando los brazos al cielo. Luego de unos segundos, bajó la mirada y los brazos, volteando el rostro hacia otro lado—. En realidad, agradezco tener una segunda oportunidad.

Sasori pareció pasar inadvertidas las "Gracias" implícitas que venían en la oración, aunque Deidara apostaba porque estaría sonriendo. Se pregunto, si lo haría con un verdadero sentimiento, o, simplemente, era una sonrisa falsa. Por alguna razón, se sintió desilusionado al pensar en la segunda.

—Es curioso como un _verdadero artista _busca dar _vida. _Y tú, la muerte —dijo Sasori, interrumpiendo en las cavilaciones del menor, quien inmediatamente termino frunciendo el ceño.

—No necesariamente se busca la vida. El artista busca lo que le parece hermoso. Y dicen, que la muerte es la madre de las bellezas, hum.

—Ósea, que lo que consideras hermoso es… ¿la muerte? —no estaba seguro pero, ¿Sasori estaba susurrando?—. Parece una tontería.

—No lo es, ciertamente, hum —se quedo callado un instante—. Después de todo, lo que nos vuelve hermosos es el hecho de que, al no saber cuándo terminara nuestro momento, refulgimos con una especie de… energía, que nos envuelve, y nos hace disfrutar cada segundo. Nos hace, _tener que hacerlo, _hum_. _Y sucede todo lo contrario (de antemano le reitero que respeto su arte), cuando se busca la inmortalidad.

Sasori volvió a detener a Hiruko, y Deidara se preparo mentalmente para esquivar el golpe de la cola de Hiruko. Pero éste no llegó.

—Dices que mi vida se volverá rutinaria. ¿Lo será? —preguntó con cierta burla, aunque Deidara estaba seguro de haber escuchado una nota de temor en su voz. Se regaño mentalmente un segundo después.

—Si eso es lo que realmente quiere, no lo creo, hum —contestó el rubio, sonriendo un poco de manera simpática y casi afable, como (hay que decirlo) no lo hacía en mucho tiempo—. Si ser inmortal es su sueño, Sasori no danna, estoy seguro de que su vida nunca encontrará un sentido aburrido, hum.

—¿Eso es lo que te hace pensar que lo efímero es mejor? —Sasori cambió la pregunta luego de quedarse callado unos segundos, analizando la (falaz) afirmación del menor. Ahora, Deidara parecía antojársele todavía más tonto, porque, cualquiera se daría cuenta de que la eternidad ya no le prometía mucho a él—. Me sigue pareciendo una tontería. Si la vida no se termina, no tendrías que seguir preocupándote por las banalidades del mundo.

—Creo que son las banalidades, las que hacen especial la vida, hum —intervino el menor, arqueando una ceja.

—No seas idiota —le recrimino el mayor, quizá poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Es como si dijeras que la luna brilla más que el sol.

—El sol nos dará luz, pero la luna no nos ciega con la suya, hum.

Silencio.

—¿Por qué dices tantas tonterías?

En ese punto, Deidara lanzó una risa.

—Me hace feliz hablar sobre mi arte. No lo sé, quizá, en medio de esa emoción, tiendo a pensar que no existe en el mundo algo que sea tonto. Después de todo, mi meta final se cumplirá y yo debo de atesorar y vivir al máximo todas esas _banalidades, _como usted les dice—hizo una pausa—. Además, no me agrada que me llame idiota, hum. Quisiera tener algún argumento que lo haga cambiar de parecer, ¿sabe? Me gustaría mucho que comprendiera las cosas como lo hago yo, hum. Entonces se daría cuenta de que…

—Hablas demasiado, mocoso.

Deidara se detuvo, con un tic en el ojo y una especie de risa extraña, que era, como siempre, impulsada por el movimiento nervioso en su rostro. Bueno, ni siquiera había dicho demasiado. Se encogió un poco en su lugar y continúo caminando, malhumorado porque Sasori ni se tomara la molestia de tomarlo enserio.

Por otro lado, Sasori se le quedo mirando indeterminado tiempo. Tenía que admitir que a veces resultaba amena la charla del menor. Por supuesto que resultaba mucho menos aburrida que la de Orochimaru, quien se desvivía _horas _hablando del maldito Sharingan e Itachi Uchiha. Venga, que parte de su creciente desprecio por el moreno venía de esa estúpida serpiente, porque su nombre ya lo tenía hasta la coronilla. Además…

—¿No vas a empezar a despotricar por el asunto, mocoso? —preguntó, sonriendo levemente. Hay que añadir, que de manera cínica. Deidara arqueo las ceja visible y chasqueó la lengua.

—¿De qué va a servir que me defienda si usted me presta la misma atención que a una nuez, hum?

—¿Una nuez? —repitió Sasori (para el disgusto del menor, que recordó cuántas veces lo había reprendido por hacer eso mismo, y no precisamente con palabras). Seguidamente, lanzó una melodiosa risa que hizo que Deidara contrajera el estomago de inmediato, en un acto reflejo para que el nerviosismo no se hiciera (tan) palpable en su rostro—. Creo que lo que realmente quisiste decir fue un cacahuate, mocoso.

—Le diré como quiera decirle, hum —murmuró Deidara, girando la mirada hacia el otro lado, sonrojándose muy, pero muy levemente.

—Bueno, podría servirte de algo —comentó el marionetista, pasando por alto el comportamiento del rubio. Éste se giró a mirarlo, intrigado. Sasori no le hizo esperar mucho antes de continuar—: Si logras defenderte y mostrar un poco de dignidad, sería perfecto _para_ _ti. _ ¿Sabes? Un artista (y un Akatsuki, si quieres verlo así) debe de comportarse de manera guay, ser impresionante y saber actuar con estilo. Eso en un artista es todavía más importante. _Debes dejar tu propia marca. _

El rubio parpadeo, sorprendido por las palabras de su maestro. Prestó su total atención, en espera de que el mayor dijese algo más.

—¿Y cómo se deja una marca? —dijo Sasori, con un tono casi filosófico—. Muy fácil: Debes imprimir en ello tus creencias más firmes, el ideal de tu arte (aunque, deteniéndonos en este punto, sigo pensando que lo que haces no es arte). Y debes entonces, saber defenderlo. A él y a ti mismo, porque muchos te dirán cosas que desalentaran (aunque en tu caso deberías escucharlo, para que entiendas la _verdad_), pero si tú sabes quién eres y qué es lo que quieres… Nada más te debe de importar —hizo una pausa—. Recuerda que, el límite del arte, es el lugar donde los sueños y las convicciones del artista terminan.

Deidara abrió los ojos de par en par, completamente entusiasmado por las palabras de Sasori. ¡Increíble! Puede que el pelirrojo le pusiera de los nervios y que encima, pudiera ser la tercera peor persona para entablar conversación —la primera sería Itachi y la segunda su abuelo, aunque eso tenía que definirse bien—, pero era claro que cuando Sasori hablaba de arte, y aunque difirieran tanto, la admiración del rubio por él aumentaba a una gran escala.

Y entonces lo sabía. Sabía que no se había equivocado al llamar Danna a Sasori.

Sonrió con algo parecido a la autosuficiencia y las bocas de sus manos volvieron a lanzar exclamaciones de excitación.

—¿Lo has captado, mocoso? Tienes que buscar una marca —continúo Sasori, sin notar aparentemente la sonrisa del más chico, y el pecho hinchado en algo parecido a un (ridículo) regocijo.

—Creo que nunca he escuchado palabras más certeras, Sasori no danna. Aunque, ciertamente creo que el arte es efímero, lo que ha dicho es lo _único _que _tiene sentido _en la vida. El artista, así como usted lo define es… Su mayor expresión, son los sueños, hum.

—La mayor expresión de un artista es su fortaleza y el fin que espera alcanzar.

—La mayor expresión de un artista es su pasión, hum —corrigió Deidara. Sasori pensó en detener a Hiruko y envolverse en una riña con el menor para mostrarle lo falaz de esa ridícula oración, pero luego se lo pensó mejor y se limitó a quedarse en silencio un largo rato, hasta que, incómodo, el rubio lo rompió con un burlón—: ¿Eh? ¿Danna?

—Con esos pensamientos…—comentó Sasori, en opinión de Deidara, fingiendo un poco de desaliento. Frunció el ceño ante el tono—. No durarás mucho, mocoso.

—Le demostraré que se equivoca, hum —murmuro el menor, cruzándose de brazos y caminando muy digno.

Sasori le miró. Bueno, quería ver eso.

Es más, muy en el fondo esperaba equivocarse. Váyase a saber la razón, aunque no le interesaba más que ignorar esa voz que se abría paso en su cabeza. La desecho con una extraña rapidez y se limito a seguir andando.

**0*0*0**

Sasori se limitó a fruncir el ceño, deseando que su irritación atravesara la marioneta de Hiruko y los muchos kilómetros que lo separaban del dueño de aquella sombra de ojos grisáceos que se habían materializado delante de ambos artistas, con esa pose de "¡Mírenme, mírenme! Soy un Dios", a lo que el pelirrojo le encantaría contestar con algo parecido a "Oye, bájate de esa nube imaginaria, remedo de zanahoria perforada". En serio, aquel complejo de divinidad era una buena patada en el trasero. Apostaba a que todos en Akatsuki pensaban igual, y un día, un día Pein se enteraría de quién era Akasuna no Sasori, y que no era buena idea andar por ahí jodiéndole la existencia.

Ya lo había hecho demasiado al poner a Deidara en su equipo.

De momento, se limito a esperar a que Pein terminara con su ridículo sermón de que Takeo siguiera vivito y coleando.

—Hemos matado a todos, excepto a él, hum —comentó Deidara, frunciendo el ceño. Y nada más eso faltaba, pensó Sasori de mala gana: que el mocoso se pusiera de malas por la riña de Pein—. Al menos eso debería de tenerlo en cuenta.

Pein lo fulmino con la mirada y Deidara, tan impetuoso como era, se limito a regresarle un vistazo desafiante.

—¿No podrías controlar al chiquillo? —soltó Pein, entre un suspiro cansado—. No necesitamos lidiar con problemas internos en la organización.

Son problemas que él se buscaba al pensar que podían traer a un niñato de catorce años a la organización.

—Yo no soy su niñera. Ni mucho menos un baboso que va a andar dándole clases de educación o algo parecido —respondió Sasori de manera mordaz—. Para empezar, ¿no se supone que todos somos criminales? ¿Por qué te molesta que el mocoso se ande en sus moños?

Pein pareció desear estar frente a frente para aplicarle una lección a esos dos, aunque ahora tendría que conformarse con asesinarlos unos segundos con la mirada, mientras ambos artistas se regodeaban de su pequeño éxito contra el líder.

—Porque se supone que debe obedecer —contestó Pein, de manera tajante. Sasori deseó que lo viera encogerse de hombros.

—Ya. ¿Vas a seguir con la revuelta o nos dejaras seguir buscando?

—Quizá debería pensar en darle la tarea a otro par —"amenazo" Pein.

—Hazlo —comentó Sasori, con indiferencia—. Tendré más tiempo para mis marionetas.

—Sí. Tus muñecos —se burló Pein. Deidara miró a Sasori con admiración… No le había mentido cuando le dijo que todavía tenía control de su vida. Sonrió ligeramente—. Vale —continúo el líder—, ustedes seguirán en la misión. Pero más vale que trabajen con resultados eficientes. No quiero más errores u obtendrán una sanción.

—¿Qué sanción? —preguntó Deidara, casi inmediatamente. Pein lo miró, sonriente.

—No tendrán recursos de nuestra parte.

—¡Oh! La gran inversión que nos da Kakuzu —soltó Sasori mientras chasqueaba la lengua, lo que en la voz de Hiruko resonó como un gruñido—. No es mucho, por si te interesa saberlo, Pein.

Como él se vivía la gran vida, pensó Sasori con irritación. Es decir que el líder tenía al menos una cama segura para cada noche y un techo con que cobijarse de la lluvia, en cambio ellos tenían que andar de allá para acá en la intemperie. No es como si fuera lo suficientemente delicado como para no poder vivir en ello, pero a veces, se preguntaba si Deidara no llegaría a enfermar con el clima tan voluble, o por ser, simplemente _mortal. _

Miró hacia otro lado. Bueno, eso no tenía por qué importarle en lo más mínimo.

Pero él tendría que hacerse cargo después del menor y se dijo que es lo que provocaba esa extraña sensación de que debía encargarse de que Deidara y él no fuesen castigados.

—Como sea —dijo un tiempo después el maestro de las marionetas, con un suspiro que, de nuevo, hizo preguntarse a Deidara del por qué lo hacía—. Si eso es todo lo que tienes por decir… —la sutil manera de correrlo de su vista hizo que Pein entrecerrará los ojos con desdén y, de alguna manera, también con resignación.

—Espero resultados para dentro de dos días, como máximo —dijo antes de desaparecer. Deidara miró a su danna con actitud interrogante, por saber lo que harían ahora que sus _días estaban contados. _

—Tsk. Cómo le gusta tener la última palabra —sentenció Sasori, con un tono de desprecio poco disimulado. Deidara sonrió, a decir verdad, él diría que la última palabra la tuvo Sasori. ¡Corrió al líder!

—¿Y no le dice nada por comportarse de esa manera, hum? —preguntó, arqueando ambas cejas. Sasori echó a andar su marioneta.

—¿Por qué tendría? Estoy haciendo el trabajo por él —contestó de manera impasible—. Tendrá que conformarse.

Además, pensó Sasori molesto consigo mismo, no es como si siempre se atreviera a ponerse al brinco con Pein, a menos que hubiese tenido un mal día o hubiesen interrumpido su momento artístico. Sincerándose, no podía ser la segunda y la primera… Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba de malhumor.

Deidara caminó con grandes zancadas a través del sendero por el que andaban. Apenas sin prestarle real atención a la mirada curiosa de su maestro.

—Entonces deberíamos ponernos a trabajar arduamente, hum —comentó entonces el rubio, girándose a ver a Sasori por encima del hombro—. Estoy seguro de que usted quiere hacer su arte tanto como yo.

Sasori sonrió dentro de Hiruko, tan espontáneamente que uno podría decir que era ridículo. Cada vez lo hacía con más frecuencia, podía notarlo incluso cuando estaba seguro de que no había sonreído y de pronto caía en la cuenta de que debía relajar las articulaciones de madera para quedarse serio luego de un rato.

Era extraño, pensó el pelirrojo mientras sacaba la cola de Hiruko y apuntaba a Deidara, cuántas cosas estúpidas podían hacerle sonreír ahora. Deidara, la manera que tenía el rubio de ver las cosas y de sentirlas, realmente le recordaba a aquella absurda pasión de antaño, cuando realmente no podía alejarse de sus marionetas; de esos viejos momentos en que ellas eran _todo _para él. ¿Podían volver a serlo?

El pelirrojo se quedo estático. Deidara, tenía que admitirlo, era un chico impresionantemente tenaz. Había progresado mucho con su entrenamiento, aunque hacía falta pulir mucho su habilidad para repeler el genjutsu para que pudiera hacer frente al Sharingan de Itachi. Pero lo lograría. Sasori tenía esa absurda certeza de que él podría.

Le iba a enseñar lo necesario. Y le enseñaría lo que era el _verdadero arte. _

_O quizá para entonces, usted comprenda que yo tengo razón y que nada puede ser eterno._

No, pensó Sasori —proyectando la cola y jalando del brazo del rubio para atraerlo hacia atrás—, Deidara se equivocaba. Akasuna no Sasori sería eterno, como sus marionetas. Le mostraría al menor que estaba errado. _Quería _mostrarle que él tenía razón, y de paso, mostrárselo así mismo.

El rubio lanzó un grito ahogado cuando Sasori lo puso a un lado de la marioneta. El corazón de Deidara se disparo porque, durante esos meses, había querido que el mayor lo pusiera a su lado, a la misma distancia que él. Porque, significaba que lo respetaba, ¿no?

Sin embargo, la sensación de casi regocijo se esfumo de inmediato, porque Sasori lo dejo varios pasos más atrás. Deidara frunció el ceño cuando Sasori desenrosco el metal de la cola de Hiruko y lo volvía atraer hacia el jorobado cuerpo.

—Hey —exclamó, en casi un murmullo ininteligible—. ¿Por qué ha sido eso?

—Tú debes ir detrás del maestro, mocoso —dijo Sasori, filosóficamente. Deidara arqueó las cejas y sonrió maliciosamente.

—Y el día que lo supere, iré delante, hum —comentó, sin miedo a que Sasori fuera a golpearlo. En realidad, pensó Deidara sorprendido (más por no haberlo pensado hasta ese momento que por otra cosa), Sasori ya no lo golpeaba por cualquier nimiedad.

—Puedes tratar. Pero no lo lograrás, mocoso —dijo a modo de respuesta el pelirrojo, con una sonrisa interior que Deidara notó por su tono de voz tan… ¿Jovial? ¿Divertido?

Deidara frunció el ceño y apretó el paso, lo suficiente como para estar casi al lado de Sasori, pero que hubiera cierta distancia para ir a la par. Sasori pareció hacer un ademán de empujarlo, pero notó el brillo fugaz que existió en los ojos del menor —que siempre se daba al momento en que Deidara parecía creerse superior a él, lo que no le gustaba en absoluto al marionetista—.

—Un día lo haré. Y usted lo va a ver y tendrá que admitirlo, Sasori danna, hum. Pronto tendrá que hacer alusión al dicho: "Y el alumno superará al maestro, hum" —contestó el menor con una carcajada alegre y confiada.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso, mocoso? —preguntó Sasori, un tanto irritado por aquella risa, aunque muy en el interior, casi se le contagiaba. Deidara se tomo su tiempo para mirarlo unos segundos—. ¿A caso crees que es cosa fácil ganarme?

—Al contrario —admitió Deidara, levantando las manos. Sus bocas sacaron las lenguas, parecían sonreír también—. Creo que no me puedo imaginar un adversario mejor que usted.

Hubo un momento en que todo pareció detenerse. Podría jurar que algo exploto en su interior, llenándolo de un extraño sentimiento que si bien no podía describir justo en ese momento, no quería hacerlo. Al siguiente momento ya no importaba; Sasori había logrado echarlo a un lado, de nuevo.

**0*0*0**

El cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse de nuevo de manera rápida, como si alguien, muy a lo lejos estuviera invocando aquellas nubes grises cargadas de agua. Deidara, que buscaba indicios de Takeo mientras volaba sobre una de sus aves de arcilla, pensó que esa rapidez con la que se juntaban era estúpidamente anormal.

Frunció el ceño levemente, tratando de concentrarse en su tarea de buscar al ninja de la Nube. Sin embargo, su mente no parecía estar al cien en esos precisos momentos, pues tenía dentro un presentimiento de que algo malo iba a pasar. Siendo sinceros, no creía mucho en ese tipo de cosas, pero ahora el nudo en la boca de su estomago no le auguraba nada bueno. Recordó al viejo Tsuchikage, que le decía que a veces, el instinto debe sobreponerse al escepticismo.

Pero un presentimiento no era un instinto, ¿o sí?

Miró hacia el bosque, donde Sasori debía de estarlo esperando para que le dijera si parecía haber moros en la costa. Desearía que el marionetista no se rehusara con tanta tenacidad a subirse a una de sus creaciones, después de todo, terminarían todo más rápido.

Encima, costaba un poco de trabajo verlo todo desde esa distancia.

No podía quejarse, sin embargo, porque se sentía mejor en las alturas que en la tierra. Como siempre, por supuesto que prefería esa sensación de libertad incomparable a estar allá abajo, encadenado como estaba a la cruda verdad.

Eso había cambiado. Deidara había encontrado con que Sasori, por mucho que no hablase ni tampoco lo respetara, era un excelente ninja. Era poderoso, inteligente, elegante, cruel y un genio táctico. El marionetista no se dejaba llevar por nada que no fueran sus firmes creencias… Y era un artista, como él.

De alguna manera podía comprenderlo, y saber que eso era cierto, hizo que Akatsuki se volviera un lugar más o menos soportable. Al menos, había alguien que lo entendía. Porque, ¿Qué era el mundo sin arte?

Oh. Le habían entrado ganas de hacer explotar algo, por el simple mero hecho de hacerlo. Sonrió instantáneamente, como riéndose de un chiste interior. Sabía que no debía practicar sus jutsus, porque podían ganar desventaja con Takeo, aunque siendo sinceros, ¿no estaría bien atraerlo a su sitio? Se dispuso a sacar un poco de arcilla y llevar a cabo su plan, pero se detuvo.

Claro que tenía ganas de montar su espectáculo justo en ese momento y, no obstante, se sentía lo suficientemente perezoso como para rehusar un rato más la idea. Y es que quería seguir volando, saborear ese momento. Quitó la mano de su bolsa de arcilla y miró el cielo con aire taciturno.

De alguna manera, mientras sentía la brisa gélida que le acariciaba el rostro con fuerza, termino pensando en Sasori. Más precisamente en el maestro de las marionetas riendo a carcajada suelta.

Antes le había avergonzado la razón por la que su maestro había empezado a reír tan poco ortodoxamente y se dijo que entonces, casi lo había desconocido. Sí, seguía siendo el pelirrojo que había visto la primera vez, luego de despertar con un terrible dolor de cabeza; tenía la misma apariencia que hace catorce años o quizá un poco más —¿A alguien podría importarle la exactitud ahora? ¡Debía concentrarse!—, en fin, que se parecía a todo lo que había visto de Akasuna no Sasori, al mismo que le había hablado de arte y al que había visto —embelesado, hay que admitirlo— aquella segunda vez que lo encontró recostado contra el tronco de un árbol pensando en quién sabe qué cosas… Y aún así, al momento en que empezó a reír fue algo diferente, se veía completamente distinto, como si se hubiera quitado de un insoportable peso de encima, dejándose llevar y pensando en nada. Deidara se quedó pensando en ese instante en que, con su risa, Sasori detuvo el mundo. O, al menos, el suyo.

Se sonrojo hasta la raíz del cabello y ahogó una exclamación.

—¡Mierda, hum! —gritó mientras se sujetaba la cabeza, creando la imagen que solo eso la mantenía en su lugar. En seguida comenzó a sacudirla con frenesí, intentando ahuyentar tan ridícula idea que acababa de cruzar por su mente—. Eres un idiota, Deidara —continúo regañándose, al fin soltando sus cabellos y dejando caer los brazos a los costados. Sentía como ardían sus mejillas, pero chasqueo la lengua y fingió no darse cuenta—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar en esas tonterías? Tienes que buscar a Takeo, hum. Sí, eso. Tienes que buscarlo y mostrarle a Sasori que tu arte es mejor que el suyo… Para que empiece a respetarte, hum —entrecerró los ojos—. Y si sigues pensando en voz alta, solo conseguirás que él piense que estás loco —puso los ojos en blanco—. ¡Entonces deja de hablar contigo, hum!

Claro. Si Sasori lo estuviera viendo en ese momento lo consideraría un completo lunático, pero Deidara no podía evitarlo. Muchas veces, cuando realmente se sumía en pensamientos que le desagradaban tendía a hacer tal cosa. De hecho, creía que esa pequeña maña le traería varias complicaciones con el marionetista, así como en su tiempo había pasado con su abuelo.

Onoki siempre trató de quitarle esa tendencia, pero poco o nada había logrado. Era una manera en que el rubio dejaba escapar sus pensamientos, de una manera en que al pronunciarlos fueran más pequeños. A Deidara le encantaba fastidiar al viejo con ello, y parte de la razón por la que seguía manteniendo esa forma era porque le había dado mucha risa todas las caras que ponía el viejo kage de la roca al instruirlo y escucharlo hablar solo. Era más diversión que nada.

Miró hacia abajo, en dirección a donde se había quedado Sasori a esperarlo —aunque dudaba que ese pudiera ser un término acorde con el mayor—. Se le ocurrió averiguar si, con esa misma actitud, sucedía lo mismo o algo diferente que con su abuelo. Sería ridículo probar, pero…

¿Haría sonreír a Sasori?

Era una estupidez admitirlo, pero Deidara quería que Sasori volviera a reír de aquella manera, que detuviera el tiempo e hiciera que se le iluminase el rostro, que realmente estallara algo en su interior al escuchar algo tan jodidamente anormal como hermoso.

Sintió una punzada en su pecho y se mordió el labio inferior mientras sus mejillas volvían a arder. Él, por instinto se llevó la mano a la altura del corazón, donde parecía doler ligeramente. Por supuesto que era un idiota por pensar en todo eso, pero al menos ahora, que su mente lo llevaba a lugares donde no quería que nadie se metiera, agradecía infinitamente la distancia de Sasori para con él.

Al menos por ahora, podía fingir que no sentía absolutamente nada, y darse el tiempo para ocultarlo.

—Pero —murmuro Deidara entre dientes, repentinamente enojado consigo mismo—, tampoco se trata de pensar que _hay algo _que _debes ocultar, _idiota, hum.

Habría sido genial que fuera cierto, ¿no?

**0*0*0**

Sasori seguía el vuelo del rubio, o al menos lo hacía cuando éste se dirigía hacia el norte. Luego, el rubio empezó a dar vueltas de un lado a otro. El pelirrojo pensó que estaría bien indicarle su posición a Takeo y Deidara merecía crédito por convertirse en el punto de partida.

Desde la altura donde se encontraba Deidara era un poco difícil de asegurar, pero hay que decirlo, el pelirrojo todavía podía ver que el menor se jalaba de los cabellos y hacía mil movimientos extraños. No pudo evitar arquear la ceja, impresionado por lo absurdo que podía llegar a ser el menor.

Espera un momento, pensó mientras entrecerraba los ojos y miraba hacia el frente, no es como si fuera algo extraño que Deidara se pudiera a hacer tonterías, ¿verdad? ¿Entonces por qué se comportaba como si lo fuera? Ok. Quizá, se trataba de que últimamente intentara encontrar puntos positivos en el rubio, haciendo que pasara mucho tiempo desde la última vez en que pensó que se trataba de un estúpido o deficiente mental, como en un principio sucedía.

Hasta el momento, los puntos positivos de Deidara iban encaminados más que nada a su tenacidad, dedicación, —odiaba admitirlo— inteligencia y la gran capacidad que parecía poseer para absorber nuevos jutsus —una vez que se concentraba en serio, añadió mentalmente con cierta irritación—. Otra cosa, y la más importante, es que hablaba mucho sobre el arte, y aunque por supuesto que seguía difiriendo y pensando que era un idiota por su definición, era una manera de pensar muy firme. Deidara realmente creía en lo que decía y hablaba muy bien de él que se aferrara a sus creencias más íntimas. Encima era carismático, lo respetaba —a su peculiar manera— y le hablaba como si se tratara del hombre más inteligente e importante del planeta, como si supiera que sólo él iba a comprenderlo. Era una babosada, pero… Era cierto. Después de todo él creía que el arte era lo único que importaba en el mundo y Deidara también. Por eso, es que el rubio obtenía el único soporte de que no lo matara en ese mismo momento. Por eso no había querido dejar que muriese.

Apartó su atención del menor y las extrañas piruetas que había empezado a llevar a cabo. Supuso que tenía que hacer algo para apartar sus pensamientos de aquel momento en el que no se permitió pensar en otra cosa que en salvar a Deidara. El artista efímero tenía que cumplir su sueño… Y si lo hacía, a él le quedaba una remota posibilidad de que se cumpliera el suyo. Porque, simple y sencillamente, su sueño tenía más sentido que el del rubio.

Basta, se dijo con una expresión exhausta. Tenía que decirse en ese momento lo que Deidara tenía a mal, porque si no, parecería que estaba a punto de respetarlo y para eso debía faltar mucho, porque le faltaban un montón de cosas por aprender y sería absurdo que Sasori empezara a respetarlo desde ahora, que no sabía nada…

¿Puntos negativos? Bien, de esos tenía bastantes: Su estúpida intención de darle charla todo el tiempo, lo quejumbroso, irritante, preguntón, insolente, impuntual, distraído, impetuoso, impulsivo, desobediente, alegre y parlanchín, sin mencionar su estúpido concepto de arte que ya tenía a Sasori hasta la coronilla —¿Arte? ¿Una explosión? ¡Por las marionetas!—.

Y además tenía esa estúpida e irritante cualidad… Sasori bajó la mirada casi al instante, casi decepcionado de sí mismo, antes de evocar de manera inconsciente la sensación que le había producido no poder evitar, por más que quiso, echarse a reír de aquella manera tan discordante a su usual y —había creído— perpetuo comportamiento. Había sido casi insólito sentirse así, tan liviano y extraño, como si ahora mismo tocara el interior de Hiruko y sintiera la textura, como si tuviera hambre en ese momento… Como si hubiera vuelto a ser humano.

No muchos habían logrado sacarle una sonrisa siquiera. Desde que murieron sus padres, y lo decía enserio, podía contar con los dedos cuántas veces había llegado a sonreír con sinceridad. ¿Carcajearse? ¡Por favor! Era como imaginarse así mismo diciendo que el arte era efímero: Ridículo e imposible. O, pensó maldiciendo interiormente, eso había creído —así que agradecía no haberlo dicho antes—.

Sincerándose, el pelirrojo había gustado de ese momento en que no se molestó en esconderse. Solo había reído sin pensar en nada, por el mero hecho de hacerlo, de poder disfrutar de esos segundos. Claro, cuando se dio cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo y debía parar hasta lograrlo, se había quedado estático, observando lo anonadado que parecía estar el rubio. ¿Por qué desearía saber lo que pasaba por la mente de Deidara en esos instantes? No tenía ninguna lógica, pero ahí estaba el jodido pensamiento, dándole vueltas una y otra vez, decidido a fastidiarle la existencia. ¡A él, que siempre pasó de largo por todo! ¿Cómo es que ahora le importaba tanto, y más aún, lo que pensara Deidara?

Estaba también esa promesa y la determinación de que la tenía que cumplir, porque no quería decepcionar a Deidara.

Y ahí vamos de nuevo, se dijo Sasori haciendo una mueca de disgusto y golpeándose la frente, ¿Es que se estaba volviendo loco?

Bajó el brazo y lanzó un suspiro teatral. Sí, se estaba volviendo loco.

Por ahora, estaba bien con que Deidara se quedara lo suficientemente lejos de él.

**0*0*0**

El viento frío corría a través del bosque y Deidara apretó la panza para no estornudar. Discretamente se llevó la mano a la nariz y se la talló con fuerza, parando al instante el reflejo de un estremecimiento. En la lejanía, escuchó el estruendo de un rayo y, segundos después de que tratara de ubicar por dónde caía la tormenta, una pequeña brizna comenzó a caer sobre las cabezas de ambos artistas.

Con un suspiro pesado, el rubio se puso de nuevo su sombrero de paja y frunció el ceño. Un par de minutos después, Sasori se limito a detenerse y quedarse cerca de un árbol.

Deidara, entendiendo la silenciosa orden del mayor se limito a detenerse y buscar un árbol lo suficientemente lejos del marionetista como para que éste no pensara que se estaba tomando demasiadas libertades para con él.

—Le digo que deberíamos de atraerlo, hum —comentó Deidara, sentándose y recargándose en el tronco de aquel árbol y apoyando la cabeza en una mano, evitando el contacto visual con el maestro de las marionetas—. Pein dijo que quería resultados pronto y de seguir _así _—los señalo a ambos—, no resolveremos nada, hum. _Tenemos _que decirle a Murakami dónde estamos.

—¿Para tratar de lucirte como antes y salir así de machacado? Creo que no lo estás pensando bien —soltó Sasori, incluyendo un tono casi ponzoñoso e irritado a su voz, lo que hizo que Deidara lo mirara con el ceño fruncido, no solo por las palabras sino que por la nula razón que tenía el marionetista de haberse enojado tan repentinamente… ¡Ni siquiera había hablado en tres horas!—. Tienes que mantenerte en reposo. Y dejar de estorbarme.

—¿Estorbarle, hum? —repitió Deidara, olvidando (o quizá no) que el mayor odiaba que repitiera lo que decía—. Si he sido yo el que se despachó la mayor cantidad de esos odiosos ninjas de la nube, hum.

—Y de no haber llegado yo habrías terminado muerto —terció el mayor, con el ceño fruncido, aunque por supuesto, Hiruko siempre mostraba esa máscara de irritación y Deidara no podría saber que lo hacía su _verdadero _cuerpo—. ¿Eh?

Deidara frunció los labios y se cruzó de brazos, un tanto molesto.

—Habría muerto como arte, así que no me importa, hum.

—Ya ni podías mover los dedos. Te tenían en la palma de su mano.

—Tenía el tiempo suficiente antes de que usted me detuviera, hum —hizo una pausa y entonces volvió a abrir los labios, en una actitud pensativa—. Ya que estamos en eso… ¿Por qué me ha salvado, hum?

El silencio del pelirrojo dio a entender que lo había vuelto a coger desprevenido, y por un momento, Deidara se sintió orgulloso.

—Creí que habíamos quedado en que no importaba —contestó Sasori, cortante. Deidara chasqueó la lengua.

—No quedamos en nada, porque esa estúpida ardilla interrumpió, hum —jamás lo admitiría, pero Deidara esperaba que eso volviera a hacer reír a Sasori. No sabía qué tan especial sería si el pelirrojo estaba dentro de Hiruko pero… Bueno, total que se decepciono cuando ningún sonido parecido se abrió paso, ni por la voz de Sasori ni la de Hiruko.

—Sí. Fue algo conveniente y muy absurdo. Debiste ver tu cara.

—Creo que me la imagino —comentó Deidara, ruborizándose un poco por la mención y arqueando la ceja, intentando restarle importancia al asunto—, por la manera en que _usted reía _debí de verme muy gracioso, hum.

Sasori volvió a sumirse en un absoluto mutismo.

—No lo hagas sonar como si fuera una cosa tan rara que me ría de las estupideces que dejan en ridículo a los demás —gruñó Sasori. El rubio se encogió de hombros, dirigiéndole una mirada maliciosa a su compañero.

—Es que Sasori danna parece más de los que tienden a matar por la irritación que esas cosas le producen, hum —dijo, en un tono inocente.

—¡Bah! Como si me gustara desperdiciar el tiempo en cosas como matar a la gente por cosas tan absurdas.

El rubio se pasó la lengua por los labios antes de sonreír ligeramente.

—Supongo que no —aseguró el menor, encogiéndose de hombros, indicándole a Sasori que lo único que quería era trabar charla, pero que entendía ya que por ese camino no iba a conseguir nada bueno, algo que Sasori estaba empezando a _soportar. _Al menos ya sabía cuándo quería mantenerse en silencio—. Me ha parecido eso, ya que le gusta golpearme por cualquier nimiedad, hum —Oh. Olvídenlo—. Y, siendo eterno, creo que tiene para perder mucho tiempo, ¿no?

¿Estaba tratando de burlarse? ¿Sabía que no era cierto lo que antes le había dicho? Sasori miró con meticulosa atención a Deidara, buscando una señal que le indicara que ese último par de pensamientos que cruzaron su cabeza eran ciertos, pero el rubio realmente parecía impresionado, su tono había sido respetuoso y… Su mirada era la de un mocoso que no ha roto un plato.

—Pero eso no significa que me guste —comentó Sasori luego de unos segundos. Deidara asintió y su sonrisa se ensanchó más, mucho más. Al pelirrojo le entraron ganas de golpearlo porque, él no había dicho nada gracioso… nunca lo hacía—. ¿Qué?

—Además del arte y las marionetas, ¿qué le gusta a usted, hum?

Sasori se quedo callado. A lo lejos, se volvió a escuchar un trueno, aunque ninguno de los dos pareció prestarle atención.

—Será mejor que te duermas, mocoso. Mañana seguiremos buscando a Takeo y… —empezó a decir el mayor, deseando cambiar de tema, pero Deidara en seguida hizo un puchero.

—Oh, vamos —instó, frunciendo el ceño—. No entiendo por qué repudiar tanto una plática conmigo. Soy su compañero y alumno, hum.

—Aclaremos —dijo Sasori, pensando que le iría bien que Deidara viera que había levantado la mano en señal de "_Stop" _y hacía una mueca de desagrado—, eres mi compañero porque no me queda de otro. Y eres tú el que se ha adjudicado que soy tu maestro, no yo.

—¿Quiere decir que no le gusta tener un alumno, hum?

—Bueno, no quiero un alumno que no sabe apreciar el arte.

—Puede que haya muchos tipos de arte, hum.

—Pero el _mío _es el supremo.

Deidara pensó, justo en ese momento, dar por perdido el caso. No obstante, él quería que…

—Le demostraré, algún día, que el mío sí que lo es, hum —arguyó, con una sonrisa de total confianza.

—Trata lo que quieras y cuánto quieras, igual no me harás cambiar de opinión.

Un pájaro se escondió de la lluvia en su nido y sacudió la cabeza de tal manera que cuando termino, parecía esponjado. Deidara lo observó con detenimiento, como si fuera la cosa más fascinante del mundo. Quizá lo era. ¡Cielos! Los pájaros, que tienen la capacidad para volar libres, en su pequeña y efímera vida, son tan felices de recorrer por encima de todos.

Sintió la pesada mirada de Sasori y volvió su atención al maestro de las marionetas.

A Hiruko, que siempre lo miraba con esa misma escalofriante mueca, Deidara trataba de volverlo invisible, ver a través de esas horribles facciones al verdadero marionetista, que le causaba esa fascinación tan grande como nunca la había sentido, esa admiración ciega que juro que nunca iba a encontrar en nadie, porque ninguna persona lo comprendía y que, sin embargo, se hallaba ahí en frente, escondido todo el tiempo en esa _cosa. _

—¿Alguna vez quiso ser alguien completamente diferente, hum? —preguntó repentinamente.

—Ahí vas de nuevo con tus preguntas estúpidas. ¿No puedes mantenerte en silencio ni diez minutos?

—Lo haría si alguna vez me respondiera algo, hum —comentó Deidara, irritado por la renuencia del otro a hablar. Escuchó el suspiro del marionetista y nuevamente lo asaltó la duda del por qué hacía tal cosa, el cómo podía hacerlo—. ¿Entonces? —volvió a instar—. Ne. Le prometo que si me responde eso me quedare callado el resto de la noche, hum.

—Me sirve más cuando estás despierto —murmuro Sasori, lo suficientemente fuerte para que el menor lo escuchase. Deidara asintió, parecía desesperado por tener algo de qué hablar (como si él pudiera decir mucho respecto a una pregunta tan cerrada).

Sasori miró a Deidara. Tan joven e imprudente como era… Con esa mirada en la que creía poder comerse al mundo y echarlo por la borda. Pensó en qué podría haber causado ese interés por el arte y luego, en por qué se había ido de Iwa. Era algo extraño, pensó con cierta amargura, pero a pesar de todo, Deidara era el tipo de chico que le producía pensar que había tenido todo en bandeja de plata. Váyase a saber por qué suponía eso. Supuso que por lo caprichoso y quejumbroso que era…

Por un momento, se obligó a considerar la oferta del menor. El pelirrojo odiaba a todos, eso que ni que. Y los odiaba porque ellos no comprendían el por qué de su arte, o quizá sí, después de todo, en Suna lo habían elogiado por ser un gran artista. Y aún así, ¿Saben? Era una vida muy vacía. Aquí, allá, siempre era lo mismo; siempre iba a encontrar personas que despreciaban lo más importante de la vida, y otros que aunque lo hubieran perdido, se iban como si nada.

¿Alguna vez había deseado ser alguien más?

Por supuesto. Elogios, arte, marionetas, sueños… ¿Qué importaban, realmente? Todos ellos iban dirigidos a la persona que quería ser. ¿Quién era esa persona que el marionetista quería ser? Bueno, habría querido ser cualquiera… Había envidiado incluso a los que no tenían nada para comer, pero que _los _tenían _a ellos_. Porque podían recibir un beso de buenas noches y podían pasarse de puntillas a la habitación contigua para escurrirse entre las sábanas que comparten ese calor familiar, tan tenue y satisfactorio que te duermes en seguida; porque podían acurrucarse y abrazar el cuerpo más grade de ambos y sonreír; porque no seguían esperando, tras esa ventana que solo se llena de esperanzas vacías y de segundos que parten el alma en dos; porque ellos podían enojarse y pelear para después sonreír felices; porque tenían esos dos pares de manos para recogerlos cuando se caían…

Sintió esa acostumbrada punzada en el corazón y agradeció la existencia de Hiruko, para que el menor no pudiese ver que se la llevaba al pecho.

Sí. Había envidiado a cualquiera que la tuviera, había deseado ser cualquiera de esas personas. Y repudiado a los que habían hecho otra cosa que no fuera disfrutar de ese calor, de esa felicidad que a él le arrebataron y que anhelaba cada día un poco más y que ellos no sabían apreciar.

En seguida pensó en Itachi e imaginó que de tenerla, su sangre herviría de odio. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ese estúpido había hecho tal cosa? ¡Matar a sus padres! Sasori se pasó meses esperando que sus padres aparecieran por aquel horizonte arenoso, para correr y abrazarlos, decirles que los quería y los extrañaba, e Itachi, con la mano en la cintura, los había asesinado. ¿Era que Sasori realmente tenía algo mal? ¿El hecho de que siguiera aún ahora sufriendo por sus progenitores y que perdiera la convicción de la vida eterna, era que solo él lo sentía? ¿Realmente era tan anormal?

Miró a Deidara, preguntándose cuanto tiempo se había mantenido en silencio. Deidara arqueaba una ceja, parecía intuir la respuesta.

—¿Sasori, hum? —lo llamó, con la voz queda. Hasta ese momento, el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de que el sombrero de paja del menor escurría cataratas de agua, y la capa comenzaba a pegársele al cuerpo, pareciendo pesada e incómoda—. ¿Me estás ignorando de nuevo, hum? ¡Es en serio eso de que guardare silencio, hum! Solo si me respondes, ¿Eh, danna?

—Idiota —le soltó Sasori, bajando la mano del pecho y chasqueando la lengua en un gesto despectivo—. Te responderé, pero si dices una sola palabra, te mataré —hizo una pausa, dejando saborear a Deidara la intención verídica de sus palabras—. No, mocoso. ¿Para qué querría ser alguien diferente a mí? —el rubio abrió la boca, dispuesto a decir algo, pero Sasori sacó la cola de Hiruko y apunto con ella al rubio—. Lo prometiste.

Deidara torció la boca, pero se limito a encogerse de hombros y recargarse en el árbol, tratando de ignorar la lluvia, mirando el cielo y estando en silencio durante casi tres horas en que lo único que se escuchó era el fuerte crepitar de la lluvia contra la tierra y el fuerte sonido del viento estrellándose contra las hojas de los árboles.

Bueno, pensó Deidara molesto, iba a coger un lindo resfriado, de eso estaba más que seguro.

**0*0*0**

—¡Achu, hum! ¡Achu, hum! ¡Achu, hum!

Sasori abrió los ojos y arqueó la ceja, mirando al acurrucado renegado de Iwa temblando al pie del árbol e intentando controlar los —extraños— estornudos que lanzaba, porque bueno, ¿Quién, por todas las marionetas, estornudaba con un "_Achu, hum"_? Era patético y… Gracioso, o al menos lo suficiente como para sacarle una sonrisa al mayor.

Se le quedó mirando, entre pensativo e irritado un segundo después, aunque sin borrar la sonrisa.

La lluvia no había hecho más que arreciar y él pensó en lo insistente que se había puesto el rubio por buscar un lugar donde hubiera techo, y en que lo había ignorado por completo. Es que no siempre iban a conseguir un refugio. Ah, por esto y muchas cosas, es que él amaba —no tan literalmente, claro— a Hiruko. Al menos contaba con ese pequeño refugio. Claro, luego tendría que arreglarla porque la lluvia no le iba nada bien a la madera, pero, de momento, no sería su verdadero cuerpo el estropeado.

Sonrió maléficamente mientras pensaba que al menos bajo su mando, Hiruko empezaba a ser útil.

—¡Achu, hum!

Eso le hizo volver a Deidara. ¡Vaya! Si se enfermaba terminaría saliendo una de lo lindo, y, con el tiempo de Pein corriendo, no sería nada agradable que cogiera un resfriado e inutilizara la batalla. No es como si lo fuera a dejar hacer nada, porque podía arruinarlo todo —otra vez—, pero aún así…

Lo pensó demasiado. Era ridículo, pero, ¿quedaba de otra?

Volvió a pensarlo. Venga, eso era algo de lo que él no tenía por qué encargarse. Akasuna no Sasori seguía sus propias normas, hacía lo que le venía en gana… Y definitivamente no quería lo que estaba pensando.

—¡ACHU, HUM! —aquel último estornudo hizo que Deidara se levantara y se golpeara con los puños las piernas—. La gran mierda, hum —murmuro, de mal humor. Sasori pudo advertir que estaba completamente enrojecido. Por un segundo, cruzaron miradas, aunque claro, Deidara no sabía que el marionetista también lo estaba viendo. El rubio se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza e hizo ademán de decir algo, pero inmediatamente después cerró la boca, mirando hacia otro lado—. Vamos, no puedes pedirle eso, hum… —murmuro, y Sasori estaba seguro de que estando dormido, no lo habría escuchado.

—¿Pedirme el qué? —preguntó Sasori con una sonrisa maliciosa. Deidara dio un salto en su lugar, cosa por la que el pelirrojo debió de apretar la mandíbula para no reír—. ¿Entonces?

El menor bajó la mirada un segundo. A lo lejos, un trueno hizo su estrepito con fuerza y acalló cualquier respuesta que hubiera podido darle el menor, si es que hubiera dicho algo.

No obstante, el rubio se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

—¿No qué? —instó Sasori, irritado. Deidara apretó la boca en una fina línea y lo miró, sonriendo levemente y sacudiendo otra vez la cabeza. Sasori arqueó las cejas, sorprendido—. Eh, mocoso. ¿Tratas de cumplir tu promesa? —Deidara frunció el ceño y giró la cabeza hacia otro lado. Sasori dejó escapar un resoplido, muy cercano a una risa. El rubio no pareció darse cuenta de ello (lo que agradeció bastante el pelirrojo)—. No lo estás logrando, ¿sabes? Tus extraños estornudos no me han dejado cerrar los ojos ni un momento —hizo una pausa. Era una broma, ¿verdad?—. Oye…

Deidara había enrojecido más con su último comentario, pero le prestó toda la atención posible. Sasori observó el rostro húmedo del más chico, por el que seguían escurriendo gruesas gotas de lluvia.

Por supuesto, era una tontería…

—Te vas a resfriar —murmuro el pelirrojo, tragándose el orgullo y abriendo a Hiruko. Deidara abrió los ojos de tal manera que a Sasori le extrañó que no se le salieran de las cuencas—. Y no me dejarás dormir. Quítate la capa y métete en Hiruko —pausa. El rubio se quedo estático, parpadeando como un idiota, en opinión de Sasori—. Che. No me hagas esperar, maldita sea.

El renegado de Iwa parpadeó un par de veces más antes de ponerse de pie y caminar hasta Hiruko. Cuando estaba considerablemente cerca, Sasori pensó en cerrar la marioneta y luego fingir que había sido siempre su intención. Pero, cual fuera su sorpresa al terminar abriendo en su totalidad a Hiruko, permitiendo al menor que entrara al interior.

Deidara tardó varios segundos en quitarse la capa y tirarla al suelo y, cuando estuvo dentro, Sasori cerró a la marioneta. El menor escurría agua por todas partes y el de Suna frunció el ceño en una mueca de disgusto. Vaya, tendría que arreglar la marioneta también por dentro. El rubio levantó la mirada y observó a Sasori, con esa mezcla entre la admiración y otra cosa que el observado no supo describir con palabras exactas, pero que, por cualquier cosa, decidió ignorarla.

—Sasori… —comenzó a decir entonces el rubio, con el corazón martilleándole en el pecho e impidiendo que pudiera hablar bien. El pelirrojo lo fulmino con la mirada.

—Calladito te ves más bonito, mocoso —le dijo y luego trató de acomodarse. Oigan, era muy difícil hacerlo con el rubio ahí dentro, no se le había ocurrido pensarlo pues, prácticamente tocaban hombro con hombro.

Deidara bajó la mirada, con el cabello pegándosele en todas direcciones del rostro y escurriendo como una catarata. Sasori lo observó de reojo, y notó que el cabello no era lo único que se le pegaba al menor a la piel; el conjunto que llevaban debajo de la capa estaba también completamente empapado, parecía adherirse como una segunda capa de piel.

Había la suficiente luz como para darse cuenta de que Deidara todavía no se molestaba en dejar de mirarlo y no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué; por qué su corazón saltó con esa fiereza dolorosa que hizo que ahogara un gemido dolorido.

El rubio, que lo miraba entre sorprendido y curioso no se digno a hacer ningún comentario, ya fuera porque la amenaza de Sasori todavía estaba incrustada en su mente, o porque realmente no podía hacerlo.

Tenía ese cuerpo nuevamente tan cerca, y con las orejas zumbándole con fuerza, no sabía si el pelirrojo lo había vuelto a insultar. No logró evitar recordar que solo una vez habían estado tan cerca el uno del otro que podría haber sentido su respiración, de existir ésta. Aunque no había sido hace mucho, a Deidara se le antojaba que los lapsos en que estaba viendo al verdadero Sasori estaban tan lejanos el uno del otro que incluso dolía. Esa imagen de cabellos rojos y ojos ámbar-grises, no se la podía sacar de la mente, y fuera ya hasta este momento o en otro, cuando se dio cuenta de que si sus rodillas se tocaban, tenía los nervios a flor de piel.

¿Cómo iba a poder dormir?

Apartó la mirada de la silueta de Sasori, sin aliento. Mierda. No comprendía nada de lo que sucedía pues todo parecía un sueño ridículo…Y emocionante.

Cerró los ojos y trató de concentrarse en otra cosa que lograra absorberlo lo suficiente como para ignorar la cercanía del marionetista. Y de pronto se le ocurrió el pensamiento de que él estaba siendo demasiado amable. Aún sintiendo la pesada mirada del pelirrojo y tratando de obligarse a no hacerlo, terminó por abrir los ojos y mirar la oscuridad de aquella marioneta —que era bastante cómoda, se sorprendió al notar—. Se quedo quieto, tragando saliva ruidosamente. Se lo pensó unos segundos antes de girarse a Sasori y abrir la boca.

—Sigue en pie lo de matarte si incumples tu promesa, mocoso —se adelantó Sasori y dio una pausa, para pensarse la mejor excusa por su comportamiento, aunque, ¿es que realmente necesitaba meditarlo mucho? No es como si hubiera dicho cualquier cosa o esperado un diluvio de ese tamaño para que sucediera _esto_—. La única razón por la que te he dejado entrar es, simple y sencillamente, porque no me conviene que te enfermes. Así que lo que sea que estás pensando decir, cállatelo.

Deidara bajó la mirada, algo molesto antes de abrazarse las piernas y atraerlas a su pecho lo más que pudo y cerrar los ojos. Aunque seguía escurriendo un montón de agua, al menos el viento ya no le golpeaba el rostro, y se sentía lo suficientemente cálido como para dormirse casi enseguida.

Sasori era bastante extraño, pensó Deidara con una tenue sonrisa, a decir verdad le alegraba que en ese día, el pelirrojo pareciera hablar más que en todo lo que llevaban juntos. ¿Era una buena señal? ¿Qué era una buena señal? ¿A qué quería atribuirle esos dos conceptos? Si lo hacía, daría la sensación de que él estuvo esperando que Sasori fuera un poco más abierto y eso a él no debía de interesarle. O quizá sí, pero nadie además del rubio tenía que saberlo.

Poco a poco, los nervios se le fueron calmando y él se relajo hasta quedar sumido en un profundo letargo sin sueños.

Por otro lado, Sasori se quedó despierto durante casi otras dos horas, mirando detenidamente al rubio, como lo hacía de vez en cuando en las noches, donde dentro de Hiruko podía decir que nadie lo atraparía.

Siendo sinceros, le costaba mucho trabajo apartar sus pensamientos de la noche pasada, cuando de pronto había ansiado estirar la mano y acariciar a Deidara. Ahora que el menor estaba ahí dentro, a menos de un metro y sin una marioneta que le estorbara en su camino, bien podría hacerlo. Podría sacar un kunai y matar a Deidara, no porque lo odiara y deseara librarse de su compañía, sino para convertirlo en una marioneta, para volverlo parte de su esplendorosa colección. Se quedó pensando en cómo sería luchar con ese muñeco de rubios cabellos y ojos celestes, pero desistió casi inmediato. Había algo en Deidara que sobrepasaba —y claro que odiaba admitirlo— la belleza de cualquier marioneta de su colección, incluso más que la de Sandaime, a la que creía su mejor obra de arte.

¿Por qué repentinamente quería convertir a Deidara en marioneta, pero de solo pensarlo, imaginaba que estaría arrebatándole lo más especial a ese chico que le ponía de los nervios? ¿Por qué si creía que Deidara era un idiota por decir que se inmolaría a sí mismo, no pretendía mostrarle que la verdadera belleza debía de ser eterna? ¿Por qué negar que el rubio fuera lo suficientemente hermoso como para convertirse en una marioneta? Y lo más importante, ¿Por qué creer que su arte solo le quitaría lo más hermoso de él, si su arte llevaba la razón y era aclamado como digno, especial y maravilloso?

Deidara fue aflojando la presión de su abrazo en sus piernas y poco a poco, mientras se sumía todavía más en su sueño, se iba desperdigando alrededor de la marioneta, dejando caer la cabeza de un lado, tan tranquila y apacible como siempre. Sasori no apartó la mirada, menos cuando la boca del menor se abrió y seguidamente se cerró de una extraña manera, como si estuviera comiendo en sueños.

Sasori parpadeo, seguro de que nunca había visto que él hiciera tal cosa. Por alguna razón, sintió todavía más admiración por ese gesto ridículo y algo curioso, y trató de adivinar lo que el más joven estaba soñando. ¿Acaso soñaba con bakudan? Creía recordar que esa era la comida preferida del artista efímero, ¿o era el maze-gohan? Ya, esa última era la que no le gustaba. Mira eso, pensó Sasori —claro que irritado consigo mismo—, realmente le prestaba la suficiente razón al mocoso como para acordarse de lo que le gustaba o no. Aunque, se dijo segundos después, Deidara era un ser tan obvio, que no resultaba difícil adivinar sus pensamientos. Entonces, quizá sí soñaba con bakudan.

Aquello le hizo pensar, que no recordaba muy bien cuál había sido su comida favorita. ¿La había tenido? Venga, pareciera un fantasma que al pasar de los años, apenas recuerda quién era en realidad —Volvió a preguntarse, ¿Cómo sería para Kakuzu?—. Cerró los ojos y trató de visualizarse de pequeño; un niño triste, jugando con marionetas, dedicándole mucho tiempo a su construcción y anhelando que esos rígidos muñecos pudieran…

Abrió los ojos, rompiendo con ese último pensamiento y poniéndose de malhumor casi al instante. Se engarruñó, para que Deidara se estirara un poco. Luego, casi se da un tope en la cabeza, y terminó por acomodarse más holgadamente y pensar en patear a Deidara hasta que se fuera a otro lado, quizá incluso que saliera. No obstante, apenas se acomodo de una manera en que de haber sido humano no se le habrían dormido tan rápido las piernas y lo último no lo hizo.

Se mantuvo observando a Deidara otro rato, en que el rubio pareció dejar de masticar la nada.

Sinceramente, Sasori no recordaba cómo era soñar de verdad, y apenas si tenía un poco de memoria de cómo era cuando al despertar intentabas responderte a ti mismo ¿qué soñé? Para no llegar a ninguna conclusión en específico… Retazos por aquí, retazos por allá. Así también era su vida. No recordaba mucho además de las marionetas y de… ¡El onigiri de su abuela! Sí, de alguna manera creía recordar que esa era una de sus comidas preferidas…

El menor soltó un suspiro pesado, casi aliviado y Sasori lo imagino cuando cada tarde, el menor suspiraba luego de una comida: "¡Ha estado delicioso! Aunque, ¿Sabe, Sasori danna? Me habría gustado más comer un buen bakudan… Hace mucho que no lo como, hum".

Quizá debieran ir a comprarle un poco, para que dejara de molestar. Mañana tal vez se podrían desviar un poco para que Deidara comiera algo de su gusto.

Cerró los ojos un momento y se dispuso a dormitar un rato, con la lluvia como música de relajación. La verdad es que sí que servía, por supuesto que terminaba por arrullarte. Quisieras o no…

—Gsharjias —balbuceó Deidara entre sueños, haciendo que de inmediato Sasori abriera los ojos y lo mirará—. Daaan…na…

Y luego de eso, Deidara se quedo en silencio, acomodándose y sonriendo.

Sasori se le quedo mirando, intentando descifrar lo que acababa de decir el menor. Y, todo hay que decirlo, logrando cumplir su cometido de no reír al cubrirse la boca.

**0*0*0**

Abrió los ojos y se sintió algo adolorido del cuello. ¿Había dormido sobre una piedra? Ya no se escuchaba que lloviera, y él se limito a tratar de ubicarse en espacio y tiempo. Estaba dentro de una extraña y peculiar piedra… No. Era Hiruko.

Deidara evocó los pequeños retazos de información que su —todavía— adormilado cerebro era capaz de ofrecerle y se sonrojo ligeramente. Engarruñado como estaba, y cercano a sentir un calambre, pensó que debía de estar de broma. Y entonces notó que su cabeza se hallaba recostada sobre las piernas de alguien. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, aguantando la respiración. Los dedos blancos, las uñas pintadas de un verde turquesa. Su corazón se le aceleró a cien, y lentamente movió la cabeza, para ver a Sasori dormido, sin que pareciera ser consciente de la posición en la que se hallaba Deidara.

El rubio, observó que el pelirrojo tenía pinta de ángel, así, tan literalmente como sonaba. Los rizos rojos le caían sobre la frente y el rostro, que marcaba tanta paz; las cejas estaban en una posición relajada, sin siquiera querer tocarse, como las escasas veces en que el rubio le había visto y siempre le fruncía el ceño; la boca, que parecía abrirse ligeramente, como si la ocupara para respirar. Deidara tensó la mandíbula, con el corazón desbocándose en su interior sin entender bien el por qué, ni el cómo había terminado exactamente recostándose así sobre el regazo del mayor y continuar vivo. ¿Tendría que ver con un sueño profundo? ¿Con que, al ser de madera y no sentir nada, no se había percatado?

Bueno, se dijo, intentando respirar profundamente para calmarse. Ya no estaba lloviendo, quizá podría pararse calmadamente sin que Sasori notara que…que lo estaba mirando lleno de un extraño regocijo muy parecido a…

—¡GYA, HUM! —se escuchó gritar de repente, interrumpiendo sus propios pensamientos, mientras hacía ademán de ponerse de pie y se golpeaba la cabeza con la joroba de Hiruko.

Por otro lado, Sasori se despertó casi con un sobresalto. Prácticamente como cuando tienes una pesadilla y despiertas ahogando un grito o una exclamación —en el caso del pelirrojo la segunda opción—.

El rubio volvió a caer sobre Hiruko, llevándose las manos a la cabeza y sobándosela —¿De qué clase de madera era Hiruko?, ¡Con razón jamás le sucedía mucho al arrojarle las bombas los primeros días!—. El renegado de Suna, volvió a fruncir el ceño.

—¿Qué mierda te ha pasado, mocoso idiota, para que grites de esa manera? —le preguntó, visiblemente enojado. Y la paz, se había roto.

—Yo… —murmuró Deidara, aún adolorido—, es que…

Sasori le soltó un fuerte zape en la cabeza, y no importando que sus manos aún la cubrieran, Deidara se mordió el labio para no gritar de dolor.

—No balbuces, grandísimo idiota —le reprendió el mayor, abriendo repentinamente a Hiruko y sacándolo con prácticamente una patada. Deidara soltó otro gemido adolorido mientras caía a la tierra, sobre la capa que anoche se había quitado. Sasori salió de la marioneta un segundo después—. Hmph. Y lo bien que estaba durmiendo —murmuro, sin pretender ser escuchado. Deidara se sentó sobre la tierra, soltando un tercer gemido cuando sus asentaderas recibieron el esfuerzo de cargar con su peso, cuando claramente estaban adoloridas.

El pelirrojo se despeino los cabellos, y Deidara lo miró.

—¿Por qué gritas así desde temprano? —le regañó el mayor, fulminándolo con la mirada. Deidara se pasó la lengua por los labios. Sasori no parecía haber notado la posición en la que había terminado acurrucado, y sinceramente, como creía que le iría peor de confesarlo, se limito a tratar de dar con otra respuesta.

—Tuve un sueño raro, hum —respondió con rapidez, de pronto pensando que quizá Sasori no le hubiera entendido. Aunque, a juzgar por la ceja arqueada, parecía haber captado bien todas las palabras.

—¿Y ya?

—Era un sueño bastante raro… —afirmó Deidara con la voz ligeramente ronca, alzando los brazos y procurando sonar como lo haría cualquier día de no despertar sobre las piernas de Sasori—. Ahí estaba Hidan y hablando de cebras parlantes, y decía que eran familias. Y Kakuzu venía convertido en una especie de…

—Chst, chst —lo paró Sasori, poniendo su mano como si efectivamente, estuviera deteniendo a alguien—. ¿Por qué crees que me importa una mierda tus sueños fumados?

—Usted me preguntó, hum.

—No. Yo te pregunté si el sueño _era todo _lo que te hizo gritar —corrigió el maestro de las marionetas—. Nunca te pregunté qué soñaste ni qué fue exactamente la parte que te hizo gritar.

Deidara bajó la mirada.

—Vale, hum —fue lo único que atino a contestar.

El mayor se limitó a ver el cielo, y aunque seguía un poco nublado todavía, bastaría para ir a un pueblo y… Oh, lo había olvidado: Por Takeo.

Volvió su atención a Deidara.

—Anda, mocoso. Buscaremos un sitio en el que te puedas bañar, que tienes la cara llena de lodo seco y… Yo tengo que asegurarme de limpiar a Hiruko porque los has dejado enteramente mojado por dentro.

El menor asintió y se puso de pie, sacudiéndose las ropas y recogiendo la capa de Akatsuki, sacudiéndola también para quitarle la suciedad. Todavía ahora le cayeron pequeñas gotas húmedas en el rostro y agradeció el hecho de que podría ir a bañarse. De paso, quizá lavara la capa, no quería andar por ahí como un méndigo.

Estornudo una vez y sorbió los mocos por la nariz. Parecía que igual había cogido el resfriado… Bueno, le daba igual. Como estaba lloviendo anoche, seguramente amanecía muerto.

Por el rabillo del ojo y a través de los desordenados y enmarañados cabellos rubios, miró a Sasori invocar a Hiruko dentro de un pergamino. Así que se quedaría así otro rato, pensó, ruborizándose levemente mientras se cargaba la capa sobre el hombro e intentaba ignorar al mayor mientras se ponía en marcha. Deidara lo siguió un par de pasos atrás, sin molestarse en ponerse a un lado o cualquier cosa, puesto que estaba absorto en sus pensamientos y ahora mismo, poco o nada le importaba la gélida actitud del marionetista.

Caminaron durante veinte minutos antes de que Deidara fuese capaz de escuchar el tenue sonido de una corriente. Sonrió casi al instante y prácticamente echó a correr una vez que divisaron el río. Sasori no se esforzó en apretar el paso, y tampoco se molestó en hacer que Deidara fuera detrás de él, simplemente lo siguió hasta llegar a los límites que marcaban los árboles antes de bajar en una pequeña elevación y seguir hasta la orilla, donde Deidara se hincaba y comenzaba a lavarse el rostro.

El pelirrojo se sentó y, sacando a Hiruko se dispuso a arreglarlo. Tenía que terminar antes de que a Pein se le ocurriera aparecer de la nada y le viera el rostro. Ya era suficiente con que Deidara y el estúpido de Orochimaru lo conocieran.

Miró a Deidara, que lo había estado mirando un par de segundos. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Sasori intentó atrapar la respuesta con la que no había llegado la noche anterior, sobre la renuencia a volver a Deidara parte de su arte. Sin embargo, nuevamente no llegó a nada, y en lo que se frustraba por ello, tampoco pudo dejar a un lado el hecho de que lo irritaba todavía más que el menor lo observase cada cierto tiempo cuando iba en Hiruko, y que ahora no pudiera apartar la vista de encima.

—¿Qué te traes? —le preguntó, molesto y desatendiendo por completo a su marioneta. El rubio parpadeo y negó con la cabeza—. Entonces deja de mirarme.

—Yo no… —empezó a decir el menor, recordando entonces cómo reaccionó Sasori aquella primera vez. Se mordió el labio inferior, a decir verdad, agradecía haber hecho que el marionetista se molestara aquel día—. Es decir, que quiero lavarme. No quiero que me vea, hum.

Sasori no pudo evitar reprimir una sonrisa.

—¿Te da pena, mocoso? —le preguntó de manera maliciosa—. ¿A caso ocultas un secreto? Algo como, que no eres realmente un chico.

—¡Oiga! —reclamó el menor, poniendo los brazos en jarra. A esa distancia, Sasori podía notar aún las gotas de agua que corrían por su rostro—. Yo no me llevó así con usted.

—Yo no me llevó contigo. Ni con nadie, en realidad —añadió un momento después, volviendo a la tarea de su marioneta—. Vale. Báñate, pues. No tengo por qué ver nada.

Deidara frunció el ceño y los labios, en una mueca extraña de desconfianza. Aunque al ver que Sasori ni parecía prestarle atención, suspiro y comenzó a quitarse las bolsas donde guardaba la arcilla y empezaba a retirar las sandalias, la camisa y —poco a poco, y echando vistazos al mayor— también los pantalones. No tardó mucho en meterse al agua y estremecerse levemente por lo fría que estaba, pero sin darle mucha importancia comenzó a enjuagarse, dándole la espalda al mayor, los cabellos y los brazos, así como las piernas y el resto del cuerpo. Sonrió feliz de poder lavarse después de lo que parecía una eternidad.

Sasori siguió mirando a Hiruko, hasta que, segundos después, miró a Deidara por el rabillo del ojo. No era la primera vez que veía a Deidara con el torso descubierto, de hecho, si bien podía ser la tercera. Sin embargo, era la primera vez que realmente se detenía a _mirarlo _y observar el fino rastro de agua que recorría la piel de la espalda y los brazos. Ver los cabellos que el rubio se estaba tratando de desenredar con los dedos, entre maldiciones por los nudos que se le habían formado. Se detuvo también a mirar los omoplatos que se marcaban y se movían de manera agraciada mientras el rubio continuaba desenredándose el cabello.

Y luego, el idiota se agachó para mojar la punta de sus cabellos… Es que, ¿a quién se le ocurría tremenda gilipollez? ¡Podría haberse quedado con la ropa interior! Que desvergonzado e impudoroso era Deidara. Pero vale, ¿qué mierda tenía que estar haciendo él mirándolo?

De haber sido humano todavía, Sasori se había sonrojado hasta más no poder, por fijarse en el firme trasero del menor. Casi inmediatamente, el pelirrojo apartó la mirada y dirigió toda su atención a Hiruko. Las facciones duras, serias y sádicas que… Su mirada volvió a escapar a Deidara, mientras éste se enderezaba y se escurría el cabello, con una leve sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro, aparentemente ajeno a los pensamientos del marionetista.

Sasori se obligó a no dejar que su atención se apartara de Hiruko y en los cinco minutos en que lo logró, cabe decir que completamente cohibido por sus propios pensamientos, Deidara llegó y se sentó casi a un lado, ya vestido y con el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo, para que no mojara más la ropa, todavía un poco húmeda.

—¡Eso ha sido revitalizador, hum! —exclamó el menor con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sasori no lo miró—. Me siento mucho mejor ahora que estoy limpio. ¡Como si pudiera enfrentarme a cualquiera, hum!

—Sí —contestó Sasori, con cierto sarcasmo—. Mejor piensa lo que te dices.

—Se lo estaba diciendo —dijo Deidara haciendo una pausa y dedicándole (por entre los mechones que caían sobre su ojo) una mirada un tanto maliciosa— a usted, hum.

¿Era idea suya, o Deidara se había percatado de la mirada que antes le había dirigido? Se quedó en silencio, fingiendo que Hiruko seguía siendo lo más fascinante de aquel lugar. Para su fortuna, Deidara no parecía querer insistir en el tema; como si ya no hubiera tenido nada más que decir.

El pelirrojo se puso a pensar en el por qué le había resultado todo tan extraño el último día, y por qué seguía alentando esos estúpidos momentos de ablandamiento con el joven artista. ¿En qué se estaba equivocando?

Deidara lo miró y le regaló una sonrisa.

—Danna, ¿cuándo estará listo para partir, hum?

—En unos minutos. No seas tan impaciente —el rubio hizo una mueca—. En todo caso, ni te has peinado.

—Yo tengo paciencia —aseguró el menor y luego negó con la cabeza—. Y no me refería a eso, hum.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó Sasori, volteando a verlo.

—Me refiero al momento en que usted se dé cuenta de que tengo razón sobre el arte.

—Ah —exclamó Sasori y sonrió de manera malévola, pero ciertamente sincera—. Entonces, yo no esperaría sentado, mocoso. Ya te dije que _soy _eterno.

El rubio acercó las piernas a su pecho y recargó el codo en la rodilla, y la cabeza en la palma de la misma mano.

—Ya sabía que iba a decir eso, hum. Después de todo, ya lo prometió.

Sasori se quedo quieto, intentando no mostrar la falsedad —momentánea— de esa promesa. Se limitó a mirar por el rabillo del ojo a su alumno.

—Pero un día se dará cuenta de que yo tenga razón.

—Bueno, si ese caso, espero que tú no estés para darte cuenta.

—Igual no podría restregarle nada en la cara, hum —comentó el rubio, mirando el pequeño arroyo. Mentalmente se dijo que no quería verlo, vete a saber por qué. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que nuevamente, el rubio chasqueo la lengua y volteó hacia otro lado—. ¿Sabe? Ayer no me dejo hacerlo, pero quería agradecerle.

—Eres un criminal. No digas ridiculeces. Ya te dije que lo que yo hice fue…

—No hablaba solo de ayer en la noche, hum —interrumpió el menor y se volvió hacia Sasori, provocando que las miradas de ambos chocaran un momento. De nuevo, ambos sintieron algo extraño cuando eso ocurrió, pero Deidara apartó primero la mirada, avergonzado de solo pensar en lo estúpido que sonaba el hecho de que Sasori fuera capaz de detener su mundo, de provocar el deseo de que riera para que todo se quedara en silencio y dejara de existir—. También hablaba de cuando me salvó la vida, hum.

Sasori se le quedó mirando un par de segundos, en silencio, explorando los rasgos de ese rostro que seguía siendo lo suficientemente digno para volverse inmortal, pero haciendo que sus marionetas se vieran indignas de ser la causa del por qué debía de conservarse el menor. Era extraño como hasta hace unos meses había pensado que en el podrido mundo no había nada más hermoso que su arte, y ahora…

—Te has tardado en agradecer, entonces —contestó el maestro de las marionetas, restándole importancia.

—Usted lo ha dicho, no tengo por qué hacer eso, hum.

—¿Entonces por qué lo haces? —preguntó Sasori, terminando de secar a Hiruko—. ¿A caso es uno de tus lapsus: Soy-un-idiota?

—Tsk —fue la respuesta del menor por casi dos minutos—. Es una promesa, y un reto también, hum.

—No me ha sonado a ninguno de los dos —comentó Sasori, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Pero lo es, hum —insistió el menor, tirándose en forma de tache en el suelo para mirar al cielo.

—¿Y de qué va? —preguntó Sasori, burlón. Deidara sonrió amistosamente, con una sonrisa que parecía del tamaño de un mundo.

—De que un día, usted también tendrá que agradecerme algo, hum.

Sasori parpadeo, sorprendido. Por un instante…

Lanzó un suspiro, obviando las ganas que tenía de golpear al menor, pero también que estaba demasiado apático —o eso quería hacerse creer— para prestarle _verdadera _atención a su joven compañero. Deidara lo miró, esperando que le respondiera.

—Tú solo dices estupideces —sentenció Sasori y luego miró también el arroyo, pensando en Deidara mojándose feliz en el interior. Su corazón se oprimió y él se limitó a arrancar un poco de hierbas crecidas que estaban a su lado.

La diferencia de su corazón y su cuerpo, es que todavía podía sentir, de alguna manera, las cosas. Esas hierbas que tenía en la mano, no se sentían; se podía decir que no existían. Pero eso era una mentira. Él era el que había dejado de existir.

Abrió la palma y dejó que el viento se las llevara, observando, junto con Deidara, como éstas volaban y trazaban un camino parecido a volutas por el cielo. Ambos artistas sumidos en sus propios pensamientos.

Deidara, diciéndose que lograría el respeto de Sasori, el hecho de que éste le tuviera que agradecer y luego, reconocer que se equivocaba con respecto al arte; Sasori, diciéndose que las cosas realmente estaban cambiando, porque volvía a existir, aunque sea la parte más mínima y odiosa de sí mismo.

Los dos Akatsuki, que se prometieron así mismos convencer al otro del verdadero arte, por algo mucho más egoísta que simplemente llevar la razón.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

><p>Lo sé. Lo sé. Se vale odiarla, odiarme y todo, pero tomen en cuenta... Todo lo que se dijo al principio y que esto es como un mini apartado que no tenía nada que ver más que, exactamente, poner un poco más de SasoDei -¿Lo he logrado?-; lamento sino les gusto y todo, de verdad me tuve que rebanar los sesos para esto.<p>

En caso de que les haya gustado, ya saben, ¡Review!

.Matta ne~ (Tengo diez minutos para terminar la tarea de lingüística)


	5. A través de corazones rotos

Buenos días, tardes o noches, queridos sempais que aún esperaban leer la continuación de este fic. ¿Verdad que me tardé? (owo), si, no es necesario decirlo, aunque me permito aclarar que... no, no fue falta de tiempo ni inspiración... (o3oU) o quizá un poco de ambas, pero más me pudo la tristeza de que el último capítulo recibiera tan pocos comentarios, realmente creo que eso me desmotivo mucho tiempo, y aún es así, después de todo escribí dos párrafos en las últimas dos semanas y me di por vencida (u-u) Total, con este fic ya no se puede, me digo (xD).

En fin... me estoy preparando con esto a una LARGA ausencia en el SasoDei (owo). Al menos, creo que así está la situación: Quiero escribir ItaSaso, escribir de ellos, ellos, ellos y solo ellos. Normalmente me daría una patada a mi misma, pero siendo sincera, si he de perder el esfuerzo aplastando mi cerebro con ideas para recibir tan poquitos reviews, lo siento, me pasare al ItaSaso (xD)... Igual lo haré, de todos modos (.3.) Aunque estos días he estado preparando una especie de proyecto con el SasoDei, pero parece tener toneladas de ItaSaso en el primer capítulo... sin embargo no me dignare a publicarle pronto, ni en este o Akuma ga daisukidesu (=w=U), así que con mis manos tan rebeldes y forzadas —literalmente, no les estoy mintiendo— a una especie de intento SD, aquí les dejo la continuación, esperando que les guste mucho.

_Esta continuación solamente se logro gracias a mi querida alumna **Valeria15, Mar**_ y _**Amandi Hyuga. **Si te ha gustado el fic, agradece y manda bendiciones de Jashin a las tres, porque son un vaso de agua en el desierto. También a todas aquellas que recordaron el fic en otros reviews —Mary lo siente, no encuentra en qué historias y quiénes han sido exactamente, pero cada una lo sabe y sepa que le doy mil gracias por decirme que apoyan o esperaban la historia—. _

En fin, mil gracias a ustedes. Los dejó con la continuación esperando desde el fondo de mi corazón que lo encuentren merecedor de su tiempo (owo)/

* * *

><p><strong>4. <strong>

_"El dulce sonido de esa voz que oigo. Ah, qué voz, incrustada tan profundo en mi corazón" Inva mula, Il dolce suono._

**Inocencia y Maldad.**

**A través de corazones rotos.**

**.**

_¿Cuándo fue que el dolor consumió tu corazón, Akasuna no Sasori? ¿Cuándo perdiste la noción de lo que es vivir y soñar; amar u odiar? ¿Cuándo y por qué se derrumbó tu pequeño y frágil mundo de inocencia y se volvió maldad pura? ¿Cuándo olvidaste _existir_?_

Sasori miró por encima del hombro a los árboles que se alineaban perfectamente unos entre otros, como si pretendieran unir sus ramas y volverse una muralla impenetrable. El viento dejó de soplar y hubo un momento en que un oscuro vacío se ciñó sobre su cuerpo, dejándolo tan estático que le pareció por un instante que sus articulaciones de madera le pesaban; le resultó un gran trabajo girar solo un poco la cabeza, para tener una mejor visión del bosque extendiéndose a un par de metros de ellos.

_¿A qué temes, artista?_

De ser todavía humano, estaba seguro que un escalofrío le recorrería el cuerpo, paralizándolo aún más. ¿Qué le sucedía?

Entre los árboles se movía una sombra y aún sintiendo la amenaza, Sasori no podía moverse.

_¿Cuál es la mejor manera de controlar a los hombres? Su corazón; debes conocer, manipular y destruir su corazón. _

—¿Danna? —le llamó Deidara y el sopor que le había envuelto se disipo con rapidez. Aunque no lo necesitara, el renegado de Suna parpadeo como si tratara de adaptar su mirada a la luz del día, luego se giró hacia el menor con una cara taciturna, vacía—. ¿Está bien, hum?

El pelirrojo no contestó. En vez de eso, volvió a girar la cabeza hacia atrás pero ya no había nada ahí; ni la sombra ni la sensación de que el mundo se ceñía en su contra. Su cabeza estaba despejada y la voz que había creído escuchar había desaparecido.

A su lado, el rubio le seguía mirando con el ceño fruncido, un poco nervioso por ver a Sasori tan distante. Es decir, no es como si el mayor pudiera prestarle mucha atención o destilara carisma, pero Deidara lo notaba disperso. Parecía soñar despierto y se había olvidado de cómo volver a la realidad, o al menos, que tenía que hacerlo.

Él también volvió su atención al bosque, intentando identificar la razón de que Sasori se quedara tan pensativo y ensimismado, pero no vio nada más que un par de aves que piaban una tranquila melodía algo discordante en sus notas; era como si uno de ellos dijera "Esto tiene que ser así" y el otro le riñera diciendo "No, tú estás completamente equivocado. Es así". De alguna manera —y aunque supiera lo absurdo que estaba a punto de pensar—, aquello le recordaba las discusiones que tenía con el pelirrojo sobre arte.

Los pájaros emprendieron vuelo y el oriundo de la Roca les siguió con la mirada un par de segundos —o quizá más, en vista de que espero a que desaparecieran en el cielo—, antes de volver su atención a su maestro.

—¿Sasori no danna? —insistió, ahora con un tono de voz más fuerte de lo usual, para hacerse escuchar entre la meditabunda consciencia del pelirrojo. Había alzado la mano hacia él, en un reflejo que pretendía llamar su atención. Unos segundos antes de siquiera rozarlo, Sasori se volvió hacia él, con el ceño fruncido. Deidara dejo caer la mano a su regazo.

—¿Qué quieres ahora, mocoso? —le preguntó, con hastío. El menor dejó escapar un gruñido, malhumorado.

—No me está escuchando, hum —se limitó a responder, sin llegar a esconder la indignación y el toque de desprecio. Sasori arqueó una ceja y luego se encogió de hombros.

—Lo que decías debió estar muy aburrido o estúpido —apartó la mirada hacia el arroyo y a Deidara le causo la sensación de que era lo más fascinante que había visto Sasori en su vida, por aquellos ojos escrutadores que observaban el agua con cierta admiración—, como siempre.

El rubio chasqueó la lengua.

—Le estaba diciendo que el arte era eterno, hum —señaló, con cierta molestia y burla. Sasori parpadeo y lo miró con el ceño fruncido mientras Deidara encogía los hombros—. Entonces solamente quería llamar su atención, porque lleva un par de minutos observando los árboles. Y no hay nada, ¿o sí?

Sasori le miró con desprecio poco disimulado antes de ponerse de pie y sacudirse la capa de Akatsuki. En realidad, en la aldea de la Roca no había ningún marionetista y tampoco conocía a muchos de la Arena, pero el menor se preguntó durante un breve instante si tener un jutsu como ese infundía bastante en la manera en que se movían los usuarios. Deidara observó al pelirrojo con detenimiento, admirando los elegantes movimientos que utilizaba Sasori en cada cosa que hacía, como si pretendiera dejar impregnado un estilo refinado y amenazador; un estilo que lo volvía atractivo y mortal al mismo tiempo.

—Gracias a ti y tus ridículos caprichos, hemos perdido mucho tiempo —le recriminó Sasori—. Así que vete poniendo de pie. Nos largamos de aquí.

—¿A dónde iremos ahora, hum? —preguntó Deidara mientras se ponía de pie y se ajustaba la bolsa de arcilla a la cintura y se ponía la capa. Sasori se estaba acomodando dentro de Hiruko para entonces.

—Iremos a un lugar para que comas. —Contestó antes de cerrar a Hiruko. Deidara apenas pudo ocultar su irritación—. ¿Algún problema? —añadió con aquella voz grave y horrible. El rubio miró hacia otro lado.

—Tenemos que encontrar a Takeo, hum. Porque tal vez a usted le dé igual que nos castiguen, pero a mí no.

—Oh, qué obediente —se burló Sasori, comenzando a andar—. ¿Por qué no eres así cuando pretendo enseñarte algún jutsu? ¿O cuando quiero que te calles?

—Soy obediente con respecto a los jutsus —se defendió, arqueando las cejas—, y es difícil quedarme callado si solo me acompaña usted.

—¿Eso qué quiere decir?

—Quiero decir que me aburro.

—Bueno, lamento que _Su Majestad _—contestó sarcástico—, encuentre tediosa mi compañía. Yo tampoco disfruto mucho la tuya. —Lo último parecía ir enserio, aunque (quiso decirse él mismo) no le dolió en lo absoluto.

—Nunca he dicho que le encuentro tediosa —murmuro el rubio, apenas como si fuera un suspiro. Sasori se quedó tan callado que de ser humano, se imaginó con cierto orgullo, podría haberse tensado de pies a cabeza. Sonrió altaneramente, de buen humor—. De hecho, creo que hay pocas personas de las que disfrutaría tanto una plática como usted; claro, cuando se digna a dirigirme la palabra, hum.

Al momento en que terminó de decir eso último, Deidara se dio cuenta del mal que se había hecho a sí mismo. Sasori se lo había repetido incontables veces, tantas que durante la primera semana no dejaron de rondarle las palabras en la cabeza, grabadas a fuego sobre su cerebro y sus parpados: _"Nunca suspires _realmente_, porque demuestras debilidad; jamás digas lo que piensas, porque abres una brecha a tu corazón; no hables o pelees si la victoria no se te está asegurada; deja de _sentir_ para poder pensar con fría y exacta claridad". _Él rompía con la mayoría de esas reglas importantes en presencia de Sasori (aunque en su condición de compañeros, no le quedaban muchas personas con las que le pasara); algunas de ellas él mismo había sabido desde siempre, porque eran los principios de un ninja.

_No se puede amar. Un ninja no tiene derecho a sentir _nada, _¿verdad?_

Deidara se quedó congelado en su lugar, con esas palabras rebotando en su mente.

_Pero un artista crea a partir de sus emociones, de los sentimientos. ¿Cómo esperan que no sientas nada? No pueden pedirte que renuncies a ellos porque entonces ¿quién eres? ¿Qué importaría tu vida? _

Sacudió la cabeza y miró al pelirrojo. ¿Sasori realmente idealizaba aquellas reglas como lo que le volvía un buen ninja? Si no lo pensara, no se habría transformado en marioneta, ¿verdad?

_Un muñeco que no siente nada, vacío y roto por dentro. Tú no quieres volverte algo así… Esa _cosa _que Sasori añora, tú la repeles. ¿Qué eres si te quitan los sentimientos?_

¿Y qué diferencia había entre tenerlos o negarlos?

Deidara se esforzó en seguir caminando, aunque se sentía algo pesado, como si sus pies fueran de plomo. Hasta ese momento, se dio cuenta de que el pelirrojo había seguido avanzando e iba varios pasos delante de él.

_¿A qué le temes, artista?_

—Hay una voz en el aire, ¿puede escucharla? —susurró, incómodo. Sasori no habló, pero Deidara casi podía sentirlo asintiendo dentro de su marioneta—. No me gusta esa sensación de que me observen.

—Te sientes como un animal de zoológico, ¿verdad? —se burló Sasori, aunque parecía compartir la inquietud del menor.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó sin rodeos. Miró de un lado a otro fugazmente, como si mantener la vista fija en un punto fuera a causar que explotara en mil pedazos. El viento volvió a agitar las ramas de los árboles y ambos se quedaron en silencio.

_Pero aún puedo escucharte; oh, artista, escucho lo que tu corazón guarda en este momento y lo que dice del pasado._

**0*0*0**

El viento había dejado de aullar desde hace rato, amainando el ruido y dejándolos en silencio. Observó el reflejo que le prestaba un charco de agua: Un chico de ojos carbón y cabello ébano le devolvió la mirada, tan serio e indescifrable bajo una máscara de belleza, que solamente ocultaba la pena que realmente sentía.

Se había detenido apenas segundos antes, luego de escuchar a su compañero hablar sobre Takeo Murakami y los artistas de Akatsuki. Al parecer, Kisame encontraba sumamente divertido la tarea que les había encomendado el líder a esos dos. En realidad, a Itachi le tenía sin cuidado lo que pasara con los otros miembros y sus encomiendas; las relaciones entre otro Akatsuki que no fuera tu compañero usualmente generaban indiferencia entre la organización completa, aunque estaba seguro de que muchos se quejaban de su pareja. Aún así, como poco debía añadir, que él no consideraba ni mucho menos divertido la tarea que Pein había cargado sobre los hombros de Sasori y Deidara. De hecho, le generaba cierto recelo.

En ese entonces, Kisame fue el que peleó con el mayor de los Murakami, y lo había asesinado sin piedad alguna, como solía pasar. Itachi odiaba las imágenes que se venían a su mente cuando pensaba en ese determinado instante en el que las rocas se llenaron de sangre y el grito ahogado de aquel hombre…

Cuando se enteró de que su hermano buscaba venganza, sintió un terrible nudo en el estómago, acompañado por cierta molestia que tardó varios días en repeler, o al menos hacer que no fuera tan palpable en sus rasgos. Eso era peligroso. Podría amenazar su _verdadera _misión el descubrirle al resto de Akatsuki lo terrible que le parecían sus métodos y la constante tortura que era asesinar a sangre fría. Por ello, agradecía que fuera Kisame y no otro, su compañero.

No conocía personalmente al resto, pero Hidan asesinaba cada día a tres personas al menos, en nombre de Jashin; Kakuzu casi siempre tenía que andar por ahí acompañando al religioso y aunque odiaba perder el tiempo, era bastante seguro que a veces así mataba el tiempo; Deidara hablaba todo el tiempo de explosiones, lo que equivalía a destruir todo a su paso; Sasori solamente se preocupaba por agregar más marionetas humanas a su colección.

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron en este punto. Sin contar a Kisame, Sasori era el único al que había tratado personalmente durante varios meses. Luego de la deserción de Orochimaru, el Akasuna pasó a ser parte de su equipo de manera temporal. Itachi recordó cómo de feliz se había puesto Kisame por tener otro compañero para "charlar" y justo una semana después, el dueño de Samehada no dejaba de quejarse porque Sasori no era precisamente un gran conversador; de hecho, Itachi dudaba que la mitad de las veces siquiera hubiera prestado realmente atención a las pláticas de Kisame.

No hacía falta mucho cerebro para saber que Sasori odiaba a Itachi y claramente detestaba haberse quedado con ellos la temporada anterior a Deidara. El Uchiha nunca hizo ademán de conocer las razones, pues no le hacían falta, pero siempre le llamó la atención cómo funcionaba la mecánica del pelirrojo en sus días: La manera en que hablaba, desdeñándolo la mayoría de las veces; su forma de expresarse en cuanto al arte se refería, temiendo y eludiendo el tema de la muerte; el extremo cuidado que empleaba a la hora de crear sus marionetas. En realidad, había más de aquellos pocos detalles que Itachi logró atrapar de su carácter que parecía firme y era en realidad, miedo a que lo conocieran.

Cualquiera tenía miedo a eso, y era precisamente la razón por la que Itachi sentía lástima por los artistas.

—¿Y si con esa técnica se podrá descubrir la apariencia de Sasori? —preguntó Kisame, quien siempre se había mostrado curioso ante el tema. Itachi levantó la mirada de su reflejo y rompió con sus cavilaciones. El Hoshigaki le observaba con curiosidad, como si buscara encontrar algún tipo de interés en él. Pero Itachi ya manejaba tan bien sus emociones que no necesito mucho tiempo para borrar cualquier rastro de pensamiento sobre los artistas en solo un segundo—. ¿No te parece interesante?

Itachi lo pensó un segundo y luego negó con la cabeza.

—Tan locuaz como siempre —murmuró el peli azul con un suspiro cansado.

Itachi volvió a caminar con cierta lentitud, llegando al lado de su compañero. Le daba la sensación de que el hombre pez no podía comprender muy bien lo que se arremolinaba en su mente y, ¿por qué debería de hacerlo? Quizá, al dueño de Samehada le daba lo mismo si los artistas morían. Respingó un poco la nariz, ¿a caso se estaba insinuando a sí mismo que eso le importaba? No, para nada.

—La verdad no alcanzó a entender que te dé tan poca curiosidad —continúo Kisame, como si nada—. Durante años creí que la verdadera apariencia de Sasori era _esa cosa _desagradable. ¡Imagínate mi sorpresa cuando, al ser temporalmente nuestro compañero, descubrí que era solo un muñeco! Desde entonces no deja de rondarme en la cabeza, ¿sabes? ¿Era esta la razón por la que el desquiciado de Orochimaru lo acosaba?

El Uchiha arqueó ligeramente las cejas, una expresión que usualmente se reservaba para cuando realmente se había interesado aunque sea un poco en el tema de conversación; cosa que no pasaba a menudo.

—¿Lo acosaba? —no pudo evitar preguntar. Kisame sonrió y mostró sus dientes filosos y puntiagudos; la primera vez que Itachi los vio incluso le dieron un escalofrío.

—Oh, sí —respondió Kisame, como restándole importancia—. Cada vez que podía estaba detrás de él. Algo me decía que no tenía sentido que fuera de un lado a otro con esa cara de pervertido pero, ¿y si Sasori esta _así de bueno _en realidad?

Itachi arqueó una ceja y miró a su compañero. Kisame no pareció darse cuenta de la mirada que le dirigía, porque seguía especulando sobre la verdadera forma de Sasori.

—Ojos azules, piel blanca, pelo negro. O quizá rubio, ojos verdes, sonrisa encantadora. ¡Ah! Tal vez…

—¿Eso importa? —interrumpió Itachi. Kisame le dirigió toda su atención y se encogió de hombros.

—Tenemos mucho tiempo libre para pensar en cualquier cosa —admitió, algo fastidiado. Itachi volvió la mirada al camino. Recién estaban saliendo hacia un camino, y algunas extensiones pantanosas se abrían frente a ellos. Frunció ligeramente el ceño; realmente odiaba este tipo de lugares.

—Supongo que es cierto —contestó Itachi, con el tono de voz de alguien que insinúa que solo para su oyente. El peli azul lo miró ligeramente ofendido antes de volver a caminar.

—A la mejor, es muy parecido a ti; en vista de que Orochimaru también empezó a acosarte sin descanso.

—Tal vez. —Itachi procuró no hacer una mueca en el instante en que un olor penetrante, amargo y metálico se adentró en su nariz; a varios metros, olía un poco a sangre de algún animal. Kisame pareció tomar eso como una expresión de asco ante su último comentario. Sin embargo, aburrido como estaba, decidió seguir en su intento de interactuar con el moreno:

—Por otro lado, deberías considerarte afortunado de que solo le vieras de vez en cuando. Me preguntó qué habrá sido para el pobre de Sasori con él pegado todo el día a los talones. —Hizo una pausa, mientras levantaba una rama gruesa que le habría golpeado el cuello de no estar lo suficientemente atento para apartarla—. Lo que me hace pensar que, una vez que llegaste y Orochimaru te prestaba más atención a ti que a él… ¿Por qué te odiaba tanto? Es decir, debería estar agradecido por un momento de paz. A menos que siempre le haya gustado esa atención, pese a tantas quejas que daba.

—Lo dudo mucho —comentó Itachi, apenas sin pensar—. Es decir, que le gustara. —Kisame sonrió.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque creo que una persona a la que le gusta llamar la atención no se escondería detrás de esa marioneta.

—Uno nunca sabe —comentó Kisame, encogiéndose de hombros—; bien podría ser defensa. La verdad es que el nombre de Sasori es muy renombrado en su aldea y (gracias a Akatsuki) en muchas otras. Ahora piensa, ¿qué puede ocultar detrás de la cara tan horrible de su marioneta? Yo creía que lo hacía por Orochimaru, pero ahora que no está, ¿qué necesidad?

Itachi no contestó esta vez y se limitó a seguir caminando, tratando de ignorar la aguda voz de Kisame que seguía especulando como si no tuvieran una misión que cumplir. No obstante, sería poco decir que las palabras del Hoshigaki terminaron haciendo meollo en su interior. Quizá realmente a Sasori le gustaba la atención del maestro de las serpientes. Sí, ¿saben algo? En cuanto pensó eso, un escalofrío le bajo desde la nuca hasta la parte baja de la espalda; Itachi estaba completamente seguro de que esa no era la razón por la que Sasori lo odiaba. Quizá le recordaba algo o a alguien. ¿Podría ser? Sí, eso tenía más coherencia. Y ahora que lo mencionaba Kisame, ¿por qué se ocultaba? ¿Qué secreto escondía el maestro de las marionetas?

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor y el olor acre de la sangre aumento, pero él apenas le prestó la mínima atención.

Él sabía perfectamente que todos en Akatsuki eran asesinos de sangre fría. Nunca vio nada más en ellos pero conforme estuvo inmiscuyéndose en los asuntos de los criminales por su _verdadera _misión, descubrió que muchos de ellos tuvieron un pasado algo conflictivo. No había ido más a fondo, porque eso ya decía bastante. Así que como él, ¿todos en Akatsuki guardaban un secreto en el fondo del corazón, uno que era imprescindible seguir ocultando hasta la tumba?

—_Los secretos del corazón son el arma potencial de un enemigo. Si conocen todo aquello que sientes o piensas y saben usarlo en tu contra, estás perdido. _—pensó el moreno, seriamente—._ Es fácil ocultar tus expresiones, medir las palabras, callar y drenarte físicamente de todo, pero cuando tienes la posibilidad de usar una técnica como la de Takeo, cualquiera _debe _temer. Y supongo que sí tengo algo de curiosidad saber qué ocultan ustedes dos. Sasori, Deidara… si mueren, serán reemplazados; es el orden natural de la vida. Aún así, hay algo definitivamente distinto en ambos que hace que yo…_

—El día está algo nublado —comentó Kisame, rompiendo con los pensamientos del joven Uchiha—. Me pregunto si lloverá. Creo que tendremos que encontrar dónde refugiarnos.

Itachi se limitó a asentir, todavía medio adentrado en sus cavilaciones. El día presagiaba muerte y olía a sangre; igual que siempre.

—_Ni siquiera hace falta saber en nombre de quién, o de cuántos._

**0*0*0**

Dolía profundamente. Su cabeza palpitaba y se estaba empezando a poner de malhumor. La verdad, es que Deidara nunca discutió cuando Onoki le llamaba impaciente o fácil de irritar; ciertamente, lo era. Y puede que fuera algo imprudente, pero quería hacer explotar todo el bosque para librarse de la sensación de que, entre las sombras, lo observaban. ¡No le importaba más que dejar todo despejado! Imposibilitar al enemigo de seguirlo acosando mientras se mantenía oculto, porque empezaba a entender la expresión de "_te están tocando las narices". _Mantenía los dientes tan apretados que poco le faltaba para rompérselos todos; las uñas comenzaban a lastimarle las palmas y el corazón le latía a mil. Cabe decir que empezaba a marearse, volteando la mirada de un lado a otro con la misma rapidez con la que un colibrí batía sus alas. Había olvidado incluso la existencia de Sasori, quien le adelantaba varios metros. El pelirrojo hacía caso omiso de aquella presencia, o quizá no la sentía; a la mejor solamente estaban atacándolo a él.

Los pies realmente le pesaban, y a su cabeza llegaban imágenes extrañas; imágenes viejas que corrían frente a sus ojos como una película vieja. Le hacían ahogar gemidos y mandaban una larga y constante punzada a la frente, que iba desde el borde del ojo derecho hasta la nuca. También se le estaba entumeciendo el cuello y lo movía más rápido y fuerte, ansioso por deshacerse de la sensación de que alguien se habría trepado a sus hombros y le clavaba un cuchillo en el cráneo. Por si no fuera poco, todas esas cosas que le molestaban no eran las peores. La peor era ese dolor punzante en el pecho, como si alguien le estuviera acuchillando el corazón.

¿A caso estaba enfermo? Sasori no se detenía y parecía lejos de hacerlo. Pronto, el par de metros que los separaba se convirtieron en tres y cuatro. Deidara abrió la boca para llamar a su danna, pero la voz murió en sus labios; ni siquiera podía levantar el brazo en un intento de alcanzarlo.

Y fue entonces que pasó. Algo húmedo resbaló de sus ojos hasta su barbilla, haciéndole cosquillas mientras la gota cálida y salda recorría su camino antes de caer a la tierra y humedecerla. Deidara bajó la mirada, con la sorpresa y el terror apoderándose de cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Se llevó las manos al rostro y se limpió otra serie de lágrimas que resbalaban, lenta y tranquilamente. Todas y cada una de ellas parecía gritarle, pertenecían a recuerdos que él no había evocado en ningún instante.

¿Se estaba muriendo? Tal vez a eso se referían cuando decían que veías pasar la vida frente a tus ojos.

Las manos del rubio temblaban y él ni siquiera podía soltar un sollozo. Cuando levantó la mirada, Sasori comenzaba a perderse entre los árboles.

¿Por qué no se detenía? ¿Qué no se daba cuenta de que él se estaba quedando atrás?

—Sa…Saso… —su voz era estrangulada, apenas un tenue murmullo que el viento se encargo de callar—. Danna… —y fue lo último que logró decir antes de quedarse sin voz; su cuerpo y mente estaban adormecidos o algo así.

Se preguntó si la oscuridad había llegado a cubrirlo, porque de pronto ya no estaba en aquel bosque, con la figura de Sasori alejándose; él estaba en la cama de su casa, mirando un techo dorado claro parecido a la arena. Estaba cómodo y mientras miraba de un lado a otro, se encontró con la recamara que había abandonado hace mucho tiempo, tanto que esto parecía de algún mundo que le pertenecía a alguien completamente diferente. Se mantuvo estático, aguantando la respiración.

Miró hacia la ventana que tenía a un lado y pensó que el sol estaba muy brillante. Si levantara la mirada hacia el cielo, seguramente que quedaría momentáneamente ciego. Aún así, le gustaba esa sensación cálida que lo engullía mientras apartaba las sábanas de sus pies. Se hincó sobre el colchón y lo oyó rechinar, tan molesto como lo había sido siempre.

La aldea de la Roca se extendía frente a sus ojos, con sus edificios opacos, casi deformes. Las montañas a las que tenía vista nunca fueron lo suficientemente altas para despojarlos del calor del sol, pero daban la impresión de una imponente muralla que los separaba de todo lo que hubiera detrás; el único color en ellas eran las pequeñas cascadas que se formaban, y encima, podía contar con los dedos los árboles que adornaban las casas de piedra tallada. La mansión del kage se alzaba y terminaba en punta, como siempre; al rubio siempre le hizo pensar en una especie de trompo volteado para dejar la punta hacia el cielo. Ver que entre él y la mansión de Onoki se marcaba una considerable distancia, le hizo saber que estaba donde su madre y él habían vivido antes de que ella falleciera. Ahora mismo, pensó Deidara mientras contemplaba sus manos, debía de tener aproximadamente unos ocho o nueve años.

¿Qué hacía aquí? Más que terror o confusión, estaba aborrecido por regresar a Iwa. ¿Lo de Akatsuki había sido un sueño? ¿Había vuelto al tiempo? ¿Estaba soñando? ¿Murió?

Miles de preguntas se formulaban en su cabeza, golpeándolo con fuerza. Pero él no dejaba de sentirse asqueado. ¡Estaba de nuevo en Iwa! ¡Ese lugar tan horrible! No había color, todo era tan aburrido como una piedra… todavía más que una roca, en realidad. ¡Se sentía aislado, tan solo como si fuera el único hombre en la tierra! Las nauseas comenzaban a producirle bilis y él apenas pudo reprimir las ganas de vomitar.

¡Salir! ¡Salir de allí ahora mismo!

Pero no se podía mover, tan solo contemplaba sus manos con una sonrisa. ¿Por qué sonreía? ¡Mierda, mierda! ¿Por qué no podía hacer que su cuerpo saliera pitando de ahí?

La puerta de su habitación se abrió y Deidara giró la cabeza. Por un instante se sorprendió por el movimiento que hace un instante encontró privado, pero luego, cuando miró a la mujer que entraba a la recamara, sintió que su corazón se detenía. Tenía un rostro perfilado y la piel tostada, con unos ojos azules increíblemente claros, la cintura pequeña y los brazos desprovistos de mangas mostraban una serie de pequeñas cicatrices que volvían la piel más blanca y lisa. Su cabello le caía debajo de la cintura, incluso aunque lo llevaba sujeto en una cola de caballo alta; era tan dorado como el suyo. La nariz recta y respingada, que armonizaba con la forma de las cejas y los ojos grandes. A simple vista, él y su madre eran lo mismo; a excepción claro de que ella era mujer y que Deidara tenía cierto aire de su padre, en la manera de los gestos y también en el contorno de los ojos delineados, pero todo lo demás, era como si hubiera copiado a su madre.

Sintió una pequeña punzada en la boca del estomago al ver que la mujer se le acercaba con una sonrisa y la mirada eternamente afable. Tenía un poco de arcilla, que parecía pasar desapercibida. Ella se acercó y le pasó una mano por los cabellos antes de enderezarse y empezar a hacer señas con las manos. Deidara la observó, tanto maravillado como cauteloso. Aún recordaba qué significaba cada gesto y le parecía incluso fácil descifrar el "Buenos días, hijo. ¿Listo para tu primer día en la Academia Ninja?" que le transmitió la mujer por medio de sus manos.

Como respondiendo a un reflejo, Deidara alzó las manos y empezó a hacer señas: "Listo y ansioso, puedes contar con ello", le respondió y un momento después algo se retorció en su interior. ¿Primer día de la Academia? ¿Había vuelto hasta ese día?

—_¡No! Eso… Esto fue hace años. No puede ser real. ¡No!_

Se estremeció, pero su cuerpo parecía responder a la emoción de aquel momento. Quiso gritar, pero solamente sonreía de oreja a oreja, expectante, ansioso, feliz.

—¡_Basta! ¡Despierta, hazlo de una vez! ¡Por favor!_

La cara de su madre le otorgó cierta paz al momento. No le molestaba verla a ella, pero no estaba seguro de qué tanto podría mantener su cordura si en ese instante, solo pensaba en que esto ya había pasado, que él había vuelto de alguna manera al pasado y que, era un Akatsuki.

Sasori. Por un momento, dejó de existir el rostro de su madre y la habitación de roca; ahí estaba el pelirrojo, sonriendo de manera altiva aquella primera vez que vio su rostro. Deidara se aferro a ese recuerdo… ¿O era una ilusión? ¿Lo había soñado?

No, se dijo a sí mismo y lo repitió, imaginando que agitaba la cabeza y la despejaba. La imagen de su madre empezaba a distorsionarse.

—_Despierta, despierta. Ya casi. Un poco más._

Sasori. Sasori. Él aparecía y Deidara se aferró a esa imagen para volver a la realidad. Se aferró a ese momento en que lo llamaba: "_Vuelve, maldito mocoso. Si te mueres, serás un artista indigno. ¡Deidara! No debes morir. No te mueras… _por favor".

Y luego hubo oscuridad.

Deidara no escuchaba nada más que el silencio. Y a lo lejos, la voz apagada de su danna llamando insistentemente.

¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué sucedía?

_Así que, él fue tu refugio para despertar en este mundo que no sabe apreciar lo que haces. Él te llamó y tú respondiste; lo hiciste con todas las fuerzas que fuiste capaz de reunir. _

Su propia voz hizo eco en la oscuridad; decía que no quería que Sasori estuviera enojado con él.

—_¿Usted es inmortal? Significa que no va a morir nunca, ¿verdad?_

—_Sí, creo que eso quiere decir la palabra inmortal._

—_¿Lo promete?_

Silencio otra vez. Deidara gritó y entonces, escuchó una risa lejana.

_Artista, ¿a qué le temes? _A nada.

_Artista, ¿a quién amas? _A nadie, todo me lo arrebataron.

_Artista… tú y yo sabemos que eso es una mentira._

Y como si lo arrojaran contra un árbol —que conste que esa experiencia ya la conocía en persona—, salió disparado hacia su cuerpo. La visión del bosque se dibujaba frente a sus ojos, borrosa aunque se fue difuminando hasta llegar a la claridad. No había nadie a su lado y se sorprendió al sentir la decepción aflorar entre su cuerpo todavía aletargado; era patético, pero había esperado que Sasori estuviera junto a su cuerpo, llamándole para que despertara. Pero no. Como sería de esperarse, el pelirrojo seguramente lo había abandonado.

Se sentó despacio, evitando pensar en las nauseas y el dolor punzante en la cabeza producto del golpe al desvanecerse sobre la tierra sin siquiera poner las manos. Se sobó la cabeza con cuidado, esperando encontrar un dolor tan agonizante como aquella vez que Sasori le había estrellado la cabeza contra la tierra, pero solo sintió un pequeño aguijonazo que desapareció casi al instante.

Maldijo en un susurro y escupió al suelo. Su boca le sabía a cenizas. Miró de un lado a otro, intentando inútilmente de dar con la figura de Hiruko.

—¿Sasori danna? —susurró, con apenas fuerzas. Durante un segundo, se dio cuenta de que se quedaría afónico en cualquier momento. ¿Había estado gritando? Si era así, ¿por qué el pelirrojo no volvió por él?

_Eres como un peso muerto para él, ¿cierto? Se fue, se alejo lo más que pudo. _

Deidara frunció el ceño. Esas palabras le dolieron, más en el orgullo que por cualquier otra cosa. Se limpió la boca con cierto salvajismo antes de ponerse de pie —tambaleándose un poco una vez que se enderezó— y cerró los ojos para menguar las vueltas que dio el mundo en aquel instante. Deidara inhaló profundamente antes de soltar el aire. Debía estar tranquilo, ya se imaginaba cosas.

Avanzó con cierta cautela antes de sentir que el vértigo aumentaba y lo dejaba tirado de rodillas en la tierra. Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para respirar profundamente, pero las nauseas aumentaron e irremediablemente, empezó a vomitar.

_Puedo escuchar la agonía en la que vives. ¿Quieres una ruta de escape a tu dolor?_

Deidara no podía parar de volver el estomago. El aire se le estaba escapando e intercalaba respiraciones agitadas con gemidos de asco.

_¿Quieres ser un artista? ¿Temes desaparecer pronto sin lograr tu sueño? ¿Qué anhela tu pequeño ser? ¡Grita, quiero escucharte gritar!_

—¡Agh, maldito cobarde! —Gritó el rubio unos segundos después, antes de meter la mano en la bolsa de arcilla y moldear una de sus aves—. ¡Te haré volar con mi arte, hum!

_Yo te voy a demostrar lo que es arte._

Deidara ahogó un gemido y la mano que había llevado hasta la arcilla se le acalambró en el acto y se quedo quieta. Las yemas de sus dedos podían sentir el material blando, pero no las alcanzaba. No era la primera vez que controlaban su cuerpo, Sasori lo había hecho infinidad de veces para arrojarlo a cualquier parte; sin embargo, justo en ese momento, no era precisamente porque le hicieran sucumbir ante la voluntad… él mismo parecía desear no moverse.

Apretó los ojos y los dientes con fuerza antes de irlos relajando poco a poco. ¿Volvería a quedarse sumido en algún sueño extraño?

Intentó llamar a Sasori y antes de volver a la oscuridad, lo vio aparecer tras sus párpados mirándole con odio y decepción; era justo esa mirada que le dirigía su abuelo, su padre…

Pero no él. De alguna manera le dolía más. Admiraba a Sasori, era su maestro y Deidara se había quedado en Akatsuki para aprender algo del Akasuna. Prometió vencerlo, que le mostraría la esencia del verdadero arte. Sasori le prometió estar presente para cuando él se inmolara a sí mismo.

Deidara no le temía a la muerte, pero realmente no quería desaparecer como cualquiera. Su partida al otro mundo tendría que ser grandiosa…artística. Tenía que hacer que Sasori la admirara, como artista, como maestro, como compañero, como igual.

_Así que temes al desprecio de tu arte._

—_Yo no le temo. Lo _odio.

_Tienes que mostrar que eres todavía mejor de lo que piensan. ¡El maravilloso artista de lo efímero!_

—_Sí._

_¿Sabes que vas a morir siendo nadie?_

—_¿Sabes que las palabras no me van a vencer? Sal de donde quiera que estés, maldito cobarde._

_Solo te estoy esperando. Porque mientras dormías, me hice cargo del otro bastardo._

Deidara abrió los ojos con desmesurada fuerza antes de ahogar en sus labios un solo nombre: Sasori.

**0*0*0**

Sasori era consciente de que Deidara se había quedado muy atrás, pero no podía preocuparse por la creciente distancia que se marcaba entre ellos. Realmente _no podía. _

Un día, hace mucho tiempo, alguien le dijo que los marionetistas tenían una habilidad excepcional. Controlar el cuerpo de una persona era un arte supremo que solo unos cuantos podían aprender y ser capaces de utilizarlo con eficacia. Y Sasori era el mejor de todos, eso le constaba a cualquiera.

_Pero siempre has sabido que las cosas no son así de fáciles, ¿cierto? Y te pregunto a ti, maestro de las marionetas: Quién es mejor, el que controla el cuerpo o el corazón_

De haber sido humano, Sasori podría haberse estremecido. Ahora, simplemente no podía dejar de avanzar. Deidara estaba cada vez más atrás y si los separaban… bueno, él sabía que tarde o temprano podría librarse de esta especie de dolor que lo obligaba a alejarse, pero el menor…

_¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene si él muere?_

Sasori rompió el lazo que lo unía a la presencia invasora de su mente. Pero un segundo después, ésta volvió a acosarlo.

_¿Qué tiene que muera?_

—_Si muere, ¿qué podrá dar fe a que mi ambición se vuelva realidad?_

En cuanto lo admitió, supo que había perdido. Una risa sonó en su mente y Hiruko siguió avanzando, manejado por el marionetista en un trance. Avanza, avanza, avanza. Sus dedos seguían dando órdenes a Hiruko, pero Sasori ya no hizo nada para evitarlo.

A través de los ojos de la marioneta podía entrever los altos árboles. Siempre se sentía fuera de lugar en ese mundo; no podía evitarlo. Y ahora que lo pensaba bien, no sabía por qué seguía esforzándose por encajar en algo que de entrada, odiaba.

Su corazón, su alma estaban rotas. Y su cuerpo… a veces ya sentía que no le pertenecía. Entonces, ¿por qué?

_¿Esperas encontrar una razón para que valga la pena luchar por tu inmortalidad?_

—_Eso no existe. _

_¿Esperas volver a un sitio hermoso, a través del tiempo, donde estén ellos?_

Sasori sintió que el pánico afloraba. Por primera vez en quince años, tenía miedo. Ahogó una exclamación y dejo caer los brazos a los costados.

—_¿Ellos?_

_Padre y Madre. ¿No los extrañas? ¿No ansías volver a verles?_

—_Tonterías._

_Te lo dije; puedo escuchar tu corazón…_

Una imagen vino a su mente. Y de pronto sintió como su cuerpo se movía de un lado a otro. Tenía la vaga sensación de que gritaba y algo se estaba rompiendo, pero Sasori no le prestaba mucha atención. No se hacía caso a sí mismo mientras gritaba y corría de un lado a otro en su habitación como un animal enjaulado, rompiendo las marionetas que lo rodeaban y parecían reírse de su desgracia.

Podía escucharse maldiciendo cuando cogió un cuchillo por el filo y lo apretó con su palma, todavía de carne y hueso. El dolor en la mano que no llegó sino mucho después. Y él gritaba, una y otra vez. Su habitación oscura y un espejo que quebró en un instante, deformando su imagen.

Qué criatura más repulsiva veía en ese espejo; lleno de una vida que no quería, y vacío al mismo tiempo. Como una marioneta mal hecha. Todo eso que tenía enfrente desaparecería, envejecería y se pudriría hasta no ser más que cenizas.

Todos olvidarían su nombre, así como les había sucedido a sus padres.

Él mismo olvidaría su propio rostro y la luz se desvanecería de sus ojos. Ya no podría moverse ni nada.

_¿No te pasa eso ahora?_

Recordó el grito que dio, un aullido de dolor tan profundo.

_Te hicieron esperar, ¿y para qué? Te sentías solo y abandonado. Querías creer que volverían, pero eso jamás sucedió. _

Perdió la vida, el camino y todo aquello que le importaba.

_Y Sandaime alentó a tu abuela, ¿verdad? "Lo sabrá hasta que esté listo". ¿Lo estarías alguna vez? ¿Quién podría? "Más, más tiempo; más, más mentiras"_

Sasori lanzaba improperios y juramentos incoherentes. Había perdido la cordura, la serenidad. Fue también la única vez que realmente deseó llorar.

_Y no pudiste, no se te permitió._

Solo quería matarlos a todos; a aquellos que le quitaron el amor de sus padres.

—_Sandaime._

_Él te sonreía y actuaba como un gran mentor, pero él fue el causante. Él y Chiyo causaron todo tu dolor._

Ellos lo destruyeron. Terminaron con todo lo que podía significar la bondad y lo convirtieron en alguien egoísta, cruel, _enfermo_.

—_Me odio. Siempre que me miro al espejo, me odio._

Sandaime estaba tirado en el suelo, escupiendo un líquido negro por la boca. Reía sin importarle el borbotón de sangre que ahogaba su voz; a Sasori le daba asco, no podía dejar de pensar en lo bien que se sintió terminar con su vida. Lo aborrecía. Quería traerlo a la vida solo para matarlo de nuevo.

_Pretendía ocupar su lugar, el muy hipócrita._

Pero de eso se trataba el mundo ninja: Aprovecha ahora que dura tu vida, porque después terminara en un instante. ¿Por qué no lo comprendía?

_Refugiarte en la eternidad para desdeñar lo único que necesitabas, ¿huh?_

_—¿Y eso qué es?_

_A lo que tú más le temes: Amor. _

Silencio. Un profundo y largo silencio que ni siquiera la brisa podía romper. El mutismo quedo sobre su corazón y él odio sentirse realmente abandonado. ¿Dónde quedaron todas esas absurdas palabras de afecto? ¿Por qué, a pesar de todos esos años, él las seguía anhelando?

_Y las marionetas son para abarcar el vacío. Entre más tengas, menos solo estarás. Pero eso es una mentira. Observa tú alrededor; date cuenta del hoyo en que estás sumido, en la oscuridad que te ciñe y el silencio que te acompaña…y cuéntame, ¿realmente has podido olvidar que deseas algo más que brazos de madera, fríos y muertos, como tú?_

No. La respuesta es que nunca había llenado ese vacío en su pecho y la verdad es que nunca iba a dejar de dolerle. ¿Para qué molestarse en seguir ahí?

Podría hacerlo ahí mismo; no había quién lo detuviera. Sin embargo, al no tener control sobre sí mismo, abrió a Hiruko. El pequeño y acostumbrado "clic" se hizo presente mientras Sasori salía con extremo cuidado de su marioneta.

_Todos tienen una debilidad. Dime cuál es la tuya, y dejaré que termines con esto rápidamente._

Apenas siendo consciente, y aturdido como estaba, comenzó a desabotonarse la capa.

—_Mi corazón._

El viento trajo consigo una risa. Y Sasori se limito a sacar el kunai con el que había asesinado a Natsuki y levantarlo a la altura del corazón. De ser humano, su cuerpo estaría temblando incontrolablemente, pero ahí se encontraba: Seguro, tranquilo, decidido.

Él también tenía una escena perfecta en la que morir; de alguna manera, siempre supo que iba a fallar en su meta de volverse inmortal. No tenía el valor para seguir de pie, no había nada que le ayudara a cargar el peso de esa soledad. Solo había una salida, pero justo en ese momento, se le ocurrió que quisiera, de alguna manera, morir al lado de sus padres...o al menos, de las marionetas que construyó de ellos.

Cerró los ojos y simplemente dejó que su propio brazo trazara un camino hacia el corazón.

**0*0*0**

Deidara frenó un instante al ver a Sasori fuera de Hiruko y sintió, durante un segundo, que el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones en una exhalación medio aliviada y otro poco asustada. Al menos, seguía ahí. Sin embargo, mientras estaba ahí parado, sin preocuparse de nada más que ver al pelirrojo todavía en pie, notó el kunai que relucía en la mano del pelirrojo. Pareció lanzar un brillo espectral y amenazante. Al fin, el menor giró la mirada en búsqueda de Takeo, pero algo le dijo que no hiciera caso de esa presencia en su cabeza, sino que fijara la atención en Sasori, porque…

Cuando el marionetista movió el kunai con esa rapidez asombrosa que poseía y lo dirigía a su pecho, el rubio sintió que el estómago se le encogía.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué? Y lo más importante, al ser inmortal, de qué iba a preocuparse Deidara por ver al pelirrojo clavarse un kunai. No lo sabía, pero ver que lo hacía, le causo tanto miedo que su voz podría quedarse ahogada.

Así que imaginen la sorpresa, cuando a pesar de todo, escuchó su propio grito elevarse por todo el bosque:

—¡Sasori danna!

Y corrió con una velocidad que no sabía que tenía. Lo hizo tan rápido que, cuando alcanzó a Sasori y lo empujo contra el suelo, se sintió mareado. En ese instante, el pelirrojo soltó el kunai y éste cayó a varios metros lejos de ambos.

De alguna increíble manera, el pelirrojo no perdió el equilibrio y se mantuvo con los pies firmemente clavados en el suelo. Deidara contempló a su maestro, estupefacto ante la mueca de sorpresa que se iba abriendo paso en el rostro siempre impasible. Justo después, el pelirrojo frunció el ceño y soltó un gruñido.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, mocoso? ¿Cómo te atreves?

—¿Atreverme? —Repitió el menor, abriendo los ojos de par en par—. ¡Si es usted el que actúa como si hubiera perdido el juicio! Estaba a punto de clavarse un kunai, ¿está consciente de ello, hum?

Sasori pareció descolocado, pero inmediatamente después apretó los puños.

—¿Insinúas que soy incapaz de velar por mí mismo? —Soltó, con amargura—. ¿Te das cuenta de que quitarme la vida es mi propia decisión y no la tuya?

—Pero si tú eres inmortal, hum.

_¿Eso crees?_

El rubio ahogó el resto de sus palabras; unas que, a propósito, no había pensado en realidad. Sasori levantó la comisura de sus labios en una sonrisa mezquina, como quien no quiere la cosa. A Deidara se le formó un nudo en el estómago.

—¿Eso crees? —Preguntó Sasori, con desdeño. Al segundo siguiente, Deidara no sabía por qué se sentía tan desubicado en espacio y tiempo. Se limito a asentir—. Eres tan idiota.

—¿Por creer en mi maestro, hum?

—¡Yo no soy tu maestro! —Gritó el pelirrojo y lanzó una carcajada. Deidara se tensó de pies a cabeza, pero lejos de resultar complacido por el agradable sonido que podía ser la risa de Sasori, simplemente se sintió asqueado y ofendido. Esa no era precisamente la risa de su maestro; ni siquiera se le acercaba, pero igual le pertenecía—. Eres tú el que se adjudico el puesto de alumno, lo que si me permites decirte, aborrezco más que la idea de que tengas razón sobre el arte efímero.

_Este es el verdadero corazón que han escondido ustedes ante el mundo. Destrucción es lo que están destinados a sembrar; entonces rieguen sus cultivos contra ustedes mismos. _

A pesar de que escuchaba esas palabras, Deidara apretó los puños y sintió la furia contra el mayor.

—Con que lo aborrece, ¿huh? ¡Pues yo también! Creo que sería más soportable besar el piso en el que caminan Itachi u Onoki antes que seguir siendo su discípulo.

—¿Entonces por qué me sigues llamando "danna"?

—Porque a diferencia de usted, estaba tratando de respetar un poco la porquería en la que ocupa todo el maldito día. ¡Me da lástima, hum!

Los ojos de Sasori se abrieron de par en par y durante un segundo, su boca también se dejo caer ligeramente. El rubio tomó aire y alzó la cabeza.

—¿A usted le gustaría que lo estuviera llamando con sobrenombres (ridículos) todo el tiempo? ¿A caso le complacería sentirse menospreciado por alguien a quien se esfuerza uno en sorprender? ¡Quiero que me vea enserio, pero no lo hace y pensé que si tal vez, le demostraba cierta admiración, podría mirarme!

—¿Para qué iba a ver a un mocoso imbécil como tú? ¡No eres nadie!

—¡Soy tu compañero, maldita sea!

—Por obligación. —Si Sasori se hubiera arrepentido de decir cualquier cosa; si hubiera tenido la decencia de hacerlo en ese momento, de todos modos el daño estaba hecho. Deidara sintió como si sus miembros se estremecieran, con el vello de los brazos y la nuca erizándose mientras él fruncía el ceño y ahogaba un grito de frustración que probablemente lo dejaría afónico e incapacitado para seguir hablando. Y fue entonces que simplemente dejo salir todo aquello que se le vino primero a la mente:

—¡Cierto! Porque de otra manera nadie querría estar con alguien como tú: ¡Pedante, egocéntrico, grosero, imbécil y enfermo! —Hizo una pausa, esperando ver que esas palabras lastimaban a Sasori, pero este se mantenía impasible—. Por mí, ¡Akatsuki un cuerno! Deberías podrirte solo con tus estúpidas marionetas ¡Tú y tus muñecas son escoria! —Jaló una bocanada de aire, antes de continuar—: ¿Pretendes ser inmortal? ¡Bah! Que me parta un rayo ahora mismo si lo lograras algún día. Actuar contra la naturaleza de las cosas, es de fenómenos y enfermos mentales, en lo que en mi opinión personal (y si me permites decirlo tan elegantemente como tú al insultarme), tú serías un espécimen perfecto.

Solamente la respiración de Deidara era agitada, pero de alguna manera, se complació de ver que Sasori parecía anonadado y también un poco enojado. Era fácil hacer que se enojara, pero esta parecía ser una de las contadas veces en que realmente se sorprendía por sus palabras. Él mismo seguía sin creer lo que acababa de decir.

No iba a negar que todas esas palabras las pensara mil y un veces, e incluso ensayado mentalmente durante los meses que llevaba junto al pelirrojo para decirlas en algún momento. Sin embargo, ahora no tenían nada que ver en su mundo. No le pertenecían.

—Tú nunca te has sentido como yo —murmuro el rubio, con el ceño fruncido. Se talló la barbilla, como si le escurriera algo de ella, aunque estaba completamente seca, igual que su garganta—. Siempre dicen que he estado un paso (o más) detrás de todos. Pero nunca me han visto realmente; y yo soy más de lo que un cualquiera como tú, o Akatsuki, o todo el mundo pretenden ver.

—Eres solo un niño mimado que no sabe nada del mundo —comentó Sasori, con sorna. Hizo un ademán con la mano—. Nunca has probado la realidad o la crueldad de la que son capaces todos. Por verte caer, por hacerte sufrir, por conseguir lo que quieren.

—Porque esa es la naturaleza del ser humano, ¿verdad, hum?

—Sí. Y nunca lo has sentido. Tal vez nunca me haya sentido como tú, _mocoso, _pero he vivido cosas peores.

—¿Y esa es la razón para tu falta de humanidad, hum? Matar a la gente y luego convertirlos en tus juguetes, ¿no te parece esa una visión retorcida de tu propio interior? Estás tratando de decir que todos deben obedecerte y postrarse ante ti. Los que no lo hacen, ¿son los que terminan convertidos en esas pútridas muñecas? ¿A cuántos has matado llevándote por esa naturaleza humana? ¿Qué te hace diferente a todos ellos?

El calor se extendía en oleadas dentro de su cuerpo gracias a la fuerte discusión, y pensó que eso era precisamente lo que diferenciaba a Sasori de los demás: La incapacidad de sentir física y emocionalmente.

—Yo pensaba que lo habías dado todo por tu arte y te admiraba, hum —comentó al fin, ante la renuencia de Sasori a decir algo—. Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que das lástima y asco. ¿Querías ser diferente de lo que todos pueden ser? Felicidades; estás vacío, estás solo y por eso nadie va a hacerte sufrir jamás.

No tuvo tiempo para reaccionar cuando la mano de Sasori trazó un arco hacia su rostro y lo abofeteó con una fuerza descomunal, que terminó por tirarlo en el suelo, de costado. El chasquido de su piel contra la madera podría haberse sumido en lo imperceptible de no estar rodeados por el silencio del bosque.

Cuando Deidara levantó la mirada hacia Sasori, la mejilla le ardía como si le pusieran en la piel un metal al rojo vivo. Enseguida, su boca se llenó con el regusto amargo de la sangre y escupió al suelo.

El maestro de las marionetas todavía tenía el brazo alzado, y lo observaba con el ceño fruncido y una expresión indescifrable; Deidara se permitió pensar que podría haberlo lastimado con sus palabras, pero eso era imposible. Sasori no podía sentir nada, ni siquiera el odio acumulado que pretendía enviarle como si fuera la ponzoña de una serpiente.

—Cierra la boca, bastardo. —Fue lo único que le dijo, entre dientes. El rubio sonrió cínicamente.

—¿O qué?

—O te la cerraré yo.

—A ver; quiero que lo intente, hum.

—Será un placer.

_Mátalo. Mátalo ahora. Así como quisiste hacer la primera vez, artista eterno. _

_Muéstrale__ quién eres realmente. Debe aprender a respetarte, artista efímero. _

_¡AHORA!_

Sasori movió las manos con su elegancia sobrenatural y un segundo después, la cola de Hiruko se levantó y salió proyectada contra Deidara. El rubio se apoyó con las manos y se impulsó hacia delante, poniéndose de pie con una agilidad cada vez más usual en él y se alejó de Sasori tanto como pudo. En cuanto plantó firmemente los pies en el suelo, levantó el borde de la capa y metió las manos en las bolsas de arcilla. Se apresuro a moldearla con las bocas de sus manos y sonrió de lado, con el corazón latiéndole de emoción.

El pelirrojo no se tomó la molestia de entrar a Hiruko, indicándole de esa manera, que lo veía completamente innecesario. Como era de esperarse, aquello logró cabrear a Deidara.

—¡Te mostraré cuál es el verdadero significado del arte, hum! —Exclamó antes de lanzar una serie de bombas en dirección de su (ahora) oponente. El pelirrojo retrocedió rápidamente y atravesó la cola de Hiruko; las aves de arcilla lanzaron una serie de estallidos mientras el rubio daba una voltereta hacia la rama de un árbol y seguía aventándole a Sasori más y más bombas, siendo éstas bloqueadas por Hiruko con una facilidad que irritaba al menor.

Debía ser impredecible, pensó con el ceño fruncido. Aunque usualmente podía comportarse así, Sasori había entrenado con él durante el tiempo suficiente como para conocer la mayoría de sus tácticas y jutsus. Por eso mismo, ahora no le resultaba particularmente difícil leer los movimientos que llevaba a cabo.

¿Cómo esperaba vencer al Sharingan de Itachi con movimientos tan legibles?

—Qué cliché más patético, Deidara —comentó Sasori, mientras movía los dedos y hacía que la boca de Hiruko se abriera, en una mueca terrorífica—. Ni siquiera necesitare entrar a Hiruko para protegerme de ti.

Porque Deidara estaría en desventaja en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo y era fácil esquivar todas sus bombas, ¿no?

La cola de Hiruko se lanzó contra el árbol donde el rubio se escondía, y éste salto desde esa distancia, cayendo con el equilibrio de un gato sobre el suelo.

Precisamente. Deidara no tendría mucha ventaja en un combate a corta distancia; pero Sasori tampoco la tendría. Dicho eso, se encargó de moldear la arcilla con su mano derecha y recoger un kunai con la otra; salió corriendo y cuando la cola de Hiruko volvió por él, simplemente dio un brinco hacia otro árbol y se impulso al siguiente, con rapidez.

Sasori lo observó detenidamente mientras Deidara saltaba a través de los árboles, trazando círculos que hacían imposible golpearlo con la cola de Hiruko. Cuando, de vez en cuando llegaba a alcanzarlo, Deidara entremetía el kunai y se impulsaba hacia atrás.

El pelirrojo empezó a impacientarse, porque no entendía exactamente qué había llevado a Deidara a no lanzar sus bombas.

Fue un movimiento rápido, y para cuando Hiruko impulsó la cola hacia delante, Deidara se paró en seco, dio una vuelta y luego de recuperar el equilibrio, corrió por el metal que pertenecía a esa escalofriante cola. Sasori atrajo los dedos justo cuando la cola metálica se retorció como una serpiente en medio de un ataque, pero Deidara ya se deslizaba en el suelo, con kunai en mano y listo para hundirlo en cualquier parte. Sasori se preparó para recibir el golpe, y cuando vio salir una pequeña araña hacia su rostro, se sintió completamente estúpido.

La explosión sucedió unos segundos después, y Sasori se vio proyectado hacia atrás, con la cara completamente tiznada. Deidara aprovechó la cohibición del mayor para correr y conectar un montón de golpes en el cuerpo de madera; dejando pequeñas bombas a su alrededor.

—¡Katsu! —Gritó, y la serie de explosiones se llevó a cabo. El pelirrojo cayó al suelo con un estrépito pesado. Deidara trataba de recuperar el aire, sonriente y orgulloso de su hazaña. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que no se movía en absoluto. Uno de sus brazos estaba a sus pies, roto por la unión. El rubio se quedó estático, esperando que él iniciara sus insultos, pero no hubo más que silencio—. ¿Danna? —Preguntó al fin, con un hilo de voz—. Hey, Sasori.

Intranquilo, echó a correr hacia el lado de su maestro. Se hincó y le cargó entre los brazos. Los ojos del pelirrojo estaban cerrados y parecía dormir, justo como lo había visto la noche anterior. Tan tranquilo, tan inmóvil.

—¡Oe, Sasori danna!

Y entonces sintió un pinchazo en la cintura. No era como el filo de un cuchillo, simplemente parecía el de una de esas detestables agujas. Pero la sola idea era mala, no porque le temiera a ellas, sino por el usuario de ésta.

Observó al mayor entretanto abría los ojos y lo observaba.

—Te lo dije —soltó con amargura el pelirrojo—: El peor error de un ninja es tener sentimientos.

Las sombras cubrieron a Deidara mucho antes de caer de costado.

**0*0*0**

_Mátalo. ¿A qué esperas? _

Sasori observaba al rubio todavía inconsciente. Había sacado uno de sus cuerpos de repuesto y había cambiado su corazón a él justo antes de que sucediera algo grave; realmente la vio cerca en algún momento, le dolía admitir. Bueno, ya después se encargaría de arreglarse a sí mismo.

Había pensado durante horas meterse dentro de Hiruko, pero ahora mismo se hallaba sentado al pie de un árbol, observando receloso al joven rubio que había atado en un tronco. Veía la saliva que le escurría desde la comisura de los labios hasta la barbilla y pensó, que el mocoso debía agradecerle que hubiera tenido la suficiente humanidad para no matarlo en ese instante.

Pero no, le había costado un poco mantenerlo vivo la última vez. ¿Para qué desperdiciar el tiempo si al final iba a asesinarlo? No, habría carecido de sentido. Y Sasori se jactaba de no hacer cosas innecesarias. Lo que lo llevaba al siguiente punto: ¿Qué tenía esa voz en su cabeza que lo urgía a matarlo? Por más que intentó callarla, era imposible. Sin embargo, ya hace tiempo que había desistido de hacerlo, así que no había razón para que ésta volviera a alzarse con tanta fuerza en su cabeza.

Deidara gimió y movió la boca como si estuviera comiendo, por lo que Sasori sintió una pequeña curiosidad de saber qué estaba soñando.

Antes de darse cuenta estaba demasiado cerca del cuerpo inconsciente del menor. Se hincó a un lado y usó el dedo índice para cerrarle la boca completamente. ¿Saben que sería divertido? Darle de comer uno de esos chiles súper picantes que a veces abundaban por la zona; seguro que se lo comía y despertaba de una manera graciosa.

Sasori sonrió imperceptiblemente, entretenido por la imagen en su cabeza. No se obligó a pensar en algo más, pues eso le permitía un poco de silencio en la ajetreada mente, donde a través de las paredes del cerebro seguía gritando que lo asesinara.

No quitó su mano del rostro del menor, embelesado por la criatura que tenía frente. Puede que nunca fuera admitirlo en voz alta, pero definitivamente Deidara tenía unos atributos realmente hermosos, hacían sublime su figura y, si a esta edad tenía esa belleza, no podía imaginar cómo sería cuando tuviera unos años más y su cuerpo estuviera más desarrollado.

Lo recorrió fugazmente con la mirada y volvió a prestarle atención a su rostro. Cuando dormía se veía tan angelical. La imagen ya se le estaba haciendo familiar, como el mismo reflejo que veía día con día. Ladeó la cabeza, contando imaginariamente los cabellos que resbalaban por el rostro del menor hasta que, casi sin darse cuenta, le estaba apartando éstos de la cara. Deidara se removió un poco, suspirando en sueños.

Él dormía, pensó Sasori, pero nunca soñaba. Puede que, fuera una de las cosas que extrañaba y que envidiaba también del oriundo de Iwa. Durante años, el sueño había sido el único refugio de su apocado corazón y cuando se convirtió en marioneta, desaparecieron. Necesitaba descansar, pero se sumía no más que en oscuridad. Ahora se daba cuenta de la fascinación que le tuvo siempre a esa parte del día humano, tan impredecible… tan bello y placentero.

—Kasho —murmuró Deidara en algún momento, captando su atención—. Kashori.

Ladeó la cabeza. No cabía duda que estaba intrigado y muy en el fondo, molesto.

—¿Ya te despiertas, mocoso idiota? —no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora, pero la voz en su cabeza iba remitiendo.

—Danna —suspiró el más chico en respuesta. Al principio, Sasori creyó que ya se había despertado, pero Deidara seguía en los brazos de Morfeo. ¿Kasho? ¿Kashori? ¿Quién mierda era ese sujeto al que llamaba el rubio y encima, poniéndole su honorífico? No, espera, ¿por qué parecía que le enfurecía? Estaba a punto de decirle que despertara, quizá no de manera muy pacífica, cuando Deidara sonrió—. Sasori danna.

Hace años que no sentía ese pequeño calorcillo en el pecho, como si estuviera vivo otra vez. Parecía que recuperaba algo perdido desde hace mucho tiempo, una especie de neblina que lo iba engullendo de forma agradable mientras contemplaba a Deidara, atónito. ¿Estaba soñando con él?

Entreabrió la boca, dispuesto a irrumpir en su letargo, tanto por la vergüenza como porque no estaba bien que eso lo hiciera tan absurdamente feliz.

Puede que fuera tarde para deshacerse rápidamente del sentimiento.

En realidad, puede que matar a Deidara le habría ahorrado muchos problemas, porque entre las sombras, alguien ya había leído ese chispazo de sentimiento en su corazón.

Ya era muy tarde.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

><p>A estas alturas me parece una de las continuaciones más largas y tardadas de hacer, tan rara y llena de huecos que casi vomité la primera vez que la leí, pero (se encoge de hombros) no culpare a mis manitas ni a mi cerebro medio atrofiado por la escuela y el ItaSaso (xD).<p>

¿Que por qué esta Itachi y Kisame? Lo siento, se me vienen las complicaciones de solamente usar a dos personajes (u-u) Es cansado, de verdad. No tiene —creo— nada que ver con mi obsesión IS.

Fue todo un enredo y me dio mucha lata el maldito Takeo, pero aún no me lo imagino peleando. Quiero que se empiecen a gustar, pero es muy dificil agarrar a Sasori y Deidara en un plano romántico manteniéndome tan fiel a sus personalidades o la misma historia. Se los juro, esta es la última vez que intentó con el mundo ninja en un fic tan "largo", pero sino hay reviews, me libro de la responsabilidad (nwn) —lo siento, y es mi culpa, pero de verdad tiendo a meter historias nuevas sin terminar las pasadas, y mejor que la inspiración no se me acorte por algo que no les gusta (Q.Q)—. Ok, basta de hacerme la Magdalena (:3) Con esto me despido hasta el cinco; ¡publicó ItaDei! ¡Yupi!... (-.-U) Estoy en problemas (xD)

Matta ne~


End file.
